Making Time
by Carpathian Rose
Summary: It's a matter of making time between the two, Thor and Jane. With the Bi-Frost complete, he can finally travel at will. At the hands of Asgard and Midgard, and Jane working for S.H.I.E.L.D, the two are ever busy. Stolen moments, midnight kisses-they'll find a way to make time for each other. But something is ever difficult, working between the two to tear them apart. Jane/Thor
1. Chapter 1

(Still working on 'My Mighty Thor', so don't worry! I'm still continuing it. But I had the urge to write something else of Thor, too!)

Chapter One

He was no fan of the Metal Man. The man held great respect for Midgard, but little to the thought of others or whatever he spoke. But Thor was a man of honor and he would handle anything with respect—he would try.

"I must go, my friends. Asgard is in need of me."

It was as if he lived in two worlds. He went from one to the other, fighting battles in both galaxies. Midgard was under his protection. Earth needed him—so he was here. Asgard needed him, his Home. He would be in two places at once if he but could.

He had committed himself to the Avengers and he was a man of his word. When the time arose that they were in need, he would come.

His Father did not fully understand his need to be a part of this. Midgard was under full protection of the Avengers _without_ him. But his Father did not understand how dangerous Midgard could be—Midguardians ruled the planet, yes, but his presence there had drawn many a foes.

With or without his presence, Midgard was always at war with something that was not an easy feat for the humans to demolish.

"_Midgard is under my protection, Father." _He had once said and still stood by that.

And Jane resided here. Jane, a woman of many wonders. It wasn't Midgard that had changed him upon his exile—it was Jane.

The Bi-Frost had regenerated itself. It had taken time, but the bridge was now whole. Heimdall guarded it as he had before, always ever watchful.

Traveling between the worlds, Thor wished Jane could see the beauty of Asgard. Someday, she would. He didn't know how, his Father had yet to approve of his liking for a _mortal, _but Jane would walk the streets of Asgard one day. Not only that, but his Father, as well as Heimdall, was not sure how the energy would affect a mortals body upon transfer.

No _mortal_ had ever passed into the world of Asgard.

_He would find a way. _

"Off to see your little scientist, eh, Thunder Boy?" The man who wore the metal suit spoke.

He was referred to as Anthony Stark—Tony—Thor reminded himself. "Have care how you speak to me." Was it so blatantly obvious that he missed Jane? "But yes, I wish to see Jane before I return to Asgard. I am not sure when I shall return, unless you have need of me."

Asgard was in need of him—he was in line to be King and while he knew his Father saw him fit to be King, Thor knew he had much to learn of ruling. No King was ever wise enough.

He would have thought that with the Bi-Frost repaired, there would be no more separation between Jane and himself. But he was ever wrong. Jane was working for S.H.E.I.L.D and they kept her ever busy, not to mention the woman kept herself busy with her search of other galaxies and what she called "science".

While on Midgard, he always found himself given directions by Nick Fury.

Their 'relationship' was strained, given how little they saw of each other.

But he always found time to see Jane, even if only for a moment. He wished to see her now, to spend a few precious moments with her. "I wish to see her. Where is she?"

"I do believe she is in New Mexico in that tiny box of a trailer she calls 'home'." Stark commented. "I offered her a place here, but she was dead set the desert because she could see the sky more clear. Really—"

"Thank you, Anthony Stark." Thor said. New Mexico was a greater distance than he would have wished, but see Jane he would. He stepped out onto the balcony and lifted Mjolnir into the air and then took off into the air.

He arrived in record time, the sky still dark with stars and no moon. How beautiful Midgards galaxy was, even without the luster of Asgard. Dirt and rocks flew as he landed in front of the trailer that Jane called a home. It was very small and while he did not understand why Jane would chose this over the luxury of Anthony Starks offer, whatever made Jane happy, he was fine with.

And he much preferred the solitude of the desert as well.

He had not seen Jane in a full seven days, a week in Midgards terms. He missed her sorely. Their time was short lived. He contemplated knocking but instead pulled the door open and stepped into the dim interior, ducking his head at the entrance.

Never would he have thought he'd be so enamored of a mortal. "Jane?"

He stepped into the narrow space. Jane Foster was not an organized person, with papers scattered and books lining the one counter. He was met with silence before he saw her slumped over the small table in the corner. He felt a moments disappointment that she was asleep but he smiled.

He walked over, careful to keep his steps light. While he wished nothing more than to hear Jane's voice and see her hazel eyes, he wouldn't awaken her. He smiled at the soft snore he heard coming from her lips and then sank down, watching as she slept.

"I will find a way, Jane." He murmured softly.

Seeing the haphazardly thrown papers on the table and the way she was sleeping over them, not to mention the hardness of the table, he couldn't leave her to lie there so uncomfortably. He knew that when Jane was wore out, she would sleep where she was.

He reached around her and then carefully lifted her from the side booth and into his arms. She was a light weight in his arms, small and petite, much smaller than a Goddess of Asgard. He laid her down gently in the middle of her small bed and then stood. He half turned to leave and then paused, turning back to her once again.

He didn't want her to think that he had forgotten her—never that. He had indeed come to see her. He did not blame her for needing sleep. His Jane worked hard. Slowly, he released the clasp of each shoulder until the red cape at his shoulders was free. He tucked it around her slender body and then leaned down, kissing her softly.

"Sleep well, Jane Foster. I will return as soon as I am able."

With those whispered words and kiss, he made his way back out into desert of New Mexico. He lifted his head towards the sky. "Open the Bi-Frost, Heimdall." He said to no one before he was enveloped in a white light, gone in an instant.


	2. Chapter 2

_((Oh my God...I just saw the new Trailer for Thor: The Dark World...and I am so mega, hyper, FUCK YEA, YES YES YES YES OMGOMGOMG excited about it! Why, WHY do we have to wait so long to see it, though?! November is so far away! There are so many ways I want this story to go, my mind never settles on one thing. I'm probably gonna end up having to change the description of the story. Lol. My mind is just forming all kinds of drama and such! And reviews go a long way towards making me post faster. A writer always likes to know their work is being admired. _

_Seeing the Trailer kinda inspired new beginnings, I suppose, for this story. Oh, the ever changing mind of a writer! :) ))_

Chapter Two

"_I gave you my word...I would return." _

_Where was he? It was dark and she was cold. He never seemed to be around when she needed him the most..._

She really needed to start sleeping in her own bed.

_He had said he would return. And he had. But he never stayed for long. _

Any bed, really.

_Was her Thunder God really worth the loneliness? _

It never surprised her when she woke slumped over a desk or sleeping in an upright position against a wall. When she was lost in her work, she was _lost_ in her work.

_What did he do in his absence? _

Jane wasn't a slacker. Except when it came to sleeping.

_She needed to open her mind. He was gone for far too many days at a time—too long. She needed to open her mind, accept that the God of Thunder could never accept a mortal. She needed to **open her mind**, show him what pain was—_

Jane sighed, stretching in the warmth that surrounded her, glad that it wasn't her alarm clock that had woken her. And she was in her own bed for once. How about that? She sure as hell didn't remember sliding into it. Sure, she remembered configuring those damn quotations that Nick Fury wanted 'immediately', but the bed? Nah.

Maybe she should try this a little more often. Sleeping in her own bed. Sure, it was small and cramped, but so was the whole trailer. She pulled the warm blanket closer around her body and then over her head. It was warm, thin and smelled...She inhaled.

And smelled like a Norse God.

Like a Thunderstorm. Lightening. Like a certain God of Thunder.

Jane opened her eyes and stared up at the deep red _material_ she'd pulled over her head, the light from the window muted by the fabric. Not what she had expected...

She sat up and lowered the cloak, his cloak, her hands bunching in the material. It was soft, strangely warm—even though she knew he couldn't have been here for hours. She so didn't remember going to bed with it. _That_ certainly hadn't been in here when she'd passed out.

She lifted his cloak to her face and inhaled his scent again. So he had came back. Last night, he'd been in here with her. He hadn't woke her up, _but he had come back._

"You could have woken me up, numb skull." Jane whispered into the fabric. It eased her mind knowing that he had come to see her. But the next time she saw him, she was going to make damn sure he knew to wake her up. She didn't care if she was on a strict 48 hour no sleep diet—Thor had better wake her up.

"Coffee." She swung her legs over the side of the bed and looked down in disdain at the wrinkled, stained jeans she'd been wearing. Really, it would be nice if he caught her in clean clothes for once. If it wasn't for Darcy, Jane probably wouldn't even remember to eat or changer her clothes period when she worked.

She was fascinated by Thor. By everything he was and everything he represented. She wasn't sure what kind of relationship they had, because he wasn't like, her boyfriend or anything. Hell, they'd only known each other for TWO days before he'd left through the Bi-Frost to take on his brother. In all truth, he didn't owe her anything. But there was...an unspoken promise between them. There was _something_ there. A connection something. A kissing something, because she'd kissed him once before he'd vanished from her life and she sure as hell hadn't forgot that chaste peck.

She snorted. She wouldn't mind studying him, that was for sure.

"Coffee." She said again, lost in her thoughts.

The longer Thor stayed away, the more unsettled she was. Every time she closed her eyes and dreamed, she had nightmares. She'd never been one for dreams, either. A part of her would never forget when he'd left when the Bi-Frost was still intact. A part of her would never forget that he hadn't come to see her when he'd been given the chance _then._

But he was here now(not necessarily now, but he was able to travel freely now). When he was here, she didn't dream. She hated that feeling, the feeling of being so alone. Remembering his promise, but he'd left, breaking that promise, and she had been alone, wanting to hurt him the same way...

"Thank you." Jane whispered as she inhaled again. There was just something in this small gift, even if he would reclaim it. He hadn't forgotten her and he had went to the lengths to made sure she knew that.

"Hurry up, ugh, Heimdall?" She said to the ceiling, feeling a little silly. "Send him back whenever you get the chance, because I'm not through with him; he's not off the hook yet."

There was still that niggling little doubt that he'd stay gone for two years. 'But he's proven you wrong time and time again since then.' her conscious whispered, even if the proof had been long in coming.

Really, she had better things to do than pine over the God of Thunder, she thought as she tip toed around the books cluttered on the floor named "Norse Mythology". Really, she knew probably more than those books did, but that didn't stop her from reading them. Yes, she and Thor definitely had some kind of relationship...but what kind?

She yawned—she was still tired? She didn't _want_ to go back to sleep. She didn't want to dream.

Coffee in hand, she turned, saw the clock and cursed something beneath her breath that she had to have learned for Darcy.

"Dammit!" A much more less colorful use of a word. She spun around—she was _late—_and the coffee sloshed over the edge of the cup and onto the side of her hand. It burned, but she didn't care. _She was late. _She was supposed to have been on a plane to New York an hour ago...Jesus, if she wasn't caught up in her work, then she was catching up on her sleep.

Seriously?!

Darcy was going to have her ass. Erik was going to be waiting for her patiently, no doubt. Nick Fury was going to, well, she didn't want to even think on that. The man was _the_ man. He scared her a little. He was behind the 'Avengers'. She wasn't too keen on the fact that she worked for him now. She knew a little too much to be of much use elsewhere. So here she was.

She was almost out the door when she realized she was empty handed. "Oh, _come on._" Why she hadn't packed the night before, she'd never understand. Maybe if she was a little more organized, her life would be a little less hectic.

Maybe she liked her life a little hectic.

"Clothes." She grabbed up a bunch of random clothes and threw them into the suitcase. "Brush, tooth brush." Said items followed and then she snapped the small suitcase shut. She was half out the door when she paused and then turned back.

She hitched up Thor's cloak and tossed it over her arm before stepping out into the heat of the Mexico desert.

(Review! I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am writing it. It's getting hard to write, because I know where I want to go with the story now, but I'm having a hard time typing it out. Lol. )


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_She was cold again. The darkness seemed to weigh down on her. She felt so alone. Where was he? _

_God, she was so tired. _

_She wanted to curl in on herself to get what warmth she could. Her chest hurt she was so cold. Her body was numb from the pain that he kept leaving, knowing that he wasn't going to return again..._

_Why did he keep doing this to her? Taunting her, drawing her in and then pushing her away? _

_It was only fair, human, that she would want to cause him some of the pain he always seemed to emotionally put on her. He had never returned—**leave him**, hurt him..._

The plane jolted and Jane's head butted up against the plane window. Like, ow. She straightened in her seat and rubbed her eyes and then the bride of her nose. She was not a plane person. She was more of a van, HER VAN/RV person. That was her personal space. So what if the driving took twice as long?

Tony Stark had insisted she take his personal jet for a ride.

Yea, he was just impatient.

They had a lot of work to do on the Einstein-Rosen bridge. The Bi-Frost had repaired itself, but now that they had started on the Bridge on their on end, EARTH, with amazing results, they were making a scientific discovery.

Seriously.

They couldn't just send a phone with Thor whenever he left between worlds. She highly doubted the reception would last. But if they had access on their own end, then they could send an informant through to inform Asgard that Midgard was in need.

Not to mention when Thor had told her that he wasn't sure taking a mortal through the Bi-Frost was safe, she'd been disappointed.

But science was ever science. They were always learning new things. It had been Tony's idea that while humans couldn't be transported through Thor's Bi-Frost, what if they could through Earths own Einstein-Rosen bridge?

She needed coffee.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been sleeping, but she didn't feel very well rested. In fact, she was more tired than when she had passed out in the first place. Jet lag.

Not to mention _dreams._

God, if she could just get those out of her head. He'd come back.

_But for how long?_

"_Miss Foster, there is a Miss Darcy Lewis on the line." _

Her head snapped up at the automated sound of Jarvis. Anything electronically connected, Tony Stark would find a way to put his AI into it. Jane didn't fully understand why he did it, she preferred the much more natural route, but then again, Tony Starks futuristic methods were definitely helpful.

She wasn't exactly sure what to do, because she didn't see a phone in sight. You would think a billionaire would at least have a phone hidden somewhere, right?

There was a low mechanical clicking noise before a transparent 32 inch screen was lowered in front of her and Darcy's familiar face flashed across the screen.

"_Geez, you look like hell, Jane." _

Leave it to Darcy to point out the obvious.

"Nice to see you, too, Darcy." Jane drawled out. She felt a little better at seeing Darcy's face. She was weird, but she knew how Jane worked.

Darcy's face peered closer into what Jane was assuming a camera. "Gotta get you some concealer to cover up those circles."

Jane rolled her eyes. Darcy didn't have a repentant bone in her body, not even after tasering the God of Thunder.

"Or are you looking so tired because Thunder Pants stopped by last night and you two did the dirty—"

"No—!" Jane sat up, her voice raising an octave.

"_Really_ now?"

She heard Tony Stark before she saw him, and then he was pushing into the picture beside Darcy.

"No wonder Shakespeare in Lust was in such a hurry to get out of here last night." Tony said with what she was sure was sarcasm. He did that a _lot._

"No! NO. He didn't. We didn't do anything. I was asleep when he got here." God, Jane could not believe the turn this call had taken. Seriously? What did Darcy and Stark do in their off time, talk about her sex life, or rather, the lack thereof?

"Then how do you know he was there?" Darcy asked.

"Because he left me something?" Jane offered.

"Hmmm...not sure or not if I want to know." Darcy said very thoughtfully.

"It's probably not what you're thinking." Jane said.

"But you're probably thinking about it right now, aren't you?" Tony threw in with that playboy billionaire smile.

Jane groaned, knowing exactly what _it_ was that Tony had in mind. Really, just because she thought Thor was a hot piece of science galore didn't mean she wanted to jump his Asgardian bones. Yes, Thor was very, very in your face kind of hot. Hell, did she really know Thor well enough to do _that?_

"Ah, you _are_ thinking about it."

Not to mention she was a sucker for abs. She may be a scientist but she was still a woman. She groaned.

"If you hit that, let me know." Darcy looked a little too eager.

"Details, so we'll know if Thunder Pants really knows how to throw his hammer." Tony looked too serious for her mental state of mind.

Why had they called?

"You know they kissed, right?"

"Oh, really? This is the first I've been informed."

"Well, it was more of Jane throwing herself at him and then kissing him but man, did he jump right in—"

"_Hey!_" Jane burst out between the two who were a little too excited. "I'm right here, you know." She seriously didn't want to hear them two go over the details of anything that involved, her, Thor and kissing. She ignored the heat in her cheeks, hell, she probably was blushing—perverts. "_Why_ did you call? I'll probably be there in an hour."

"Oh, well, Mr. Stark wanted to talk to you. I just wanted to say hey."

Some way of "hey". She heard Stark moving around and a "Tony, please." before he turned the camera and it was just him on the screen. It was amazing how he could go from being a 'genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist', as he so liked to call himself, to a GENIUS. All work, no play.

"I've made a miniature model of the Einstein-Rosen bridge. We can't fully duplicate this bridge that Thor keeps talking about. I mean, come on, leave it sitting out for just anyone to use? No, we need something that isn't like the long 'straight and narrow'. Ever seen Stargate?" And Tony held up a hand-size model of what looked like the Stargate from said TV show, minus the symbols.

"Really?" Jane stared at him in disbelief. Her tone made that clear. Was he joking? This was something she took seriously—something she was dead set on.

"Hey, hear me out. I was sure you'd react this way—" Thus the telling her now. "so—, yea. But I'm serious. Stargate aside, we use this as a way to step into Asgard. It'll be in Top Security at S.H.E.I.L.D. Aside from that, the design is perfect—_Stargate aside, _we'll be using our own technology." He grinned then. "Maybe we are Stargate."

Obsessed, much?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_Asgard_

There was always that moment in transition when Thor felt as if his body was being pulled apart before he was whole again. Asgard had and always would be his home. This was the place where he had been bred and born, this was the place where he had grown. Asgard was his home, but not so much now as it had been.

Between Asgard and Midgard, both were his home. He wasn't just a protector of the human realm. He choose freely to travel the realms back and forth, whether he was needed or not, and all for the notice of a mortal.

As he had told his Father once, it wasn't Midgard that had changed him; it was Jane Foster.

Intelligent, a wit that had him always guessing. She was beautiful in his eyes and he never would understand why she considered herself plain. He hoped that one day she would set foot here, see the glory of Asgard.

"You will leave us so soon upon return?"

He smiled at Sif took in step beside him. A grand warrior Goddess she was. He couldn't ask for a better companion amongst his three close friends. "Soon, but not this day."

"You've just come home."

"Aye." He would leave as he could, when Earth didn't need him, as he might spend time with Jane without the worry of interruption. It was a little hard to show Jane Foster that he didn't ignore her, when he was ever fighting to protect the Earth.

Midgard may be under his protection, but he brought many dangers in doing so.

He stopped at the edge of a rounded, grounded balcony that let out into the vast, luscious gardens. He followed the steps leading into the greenery, the mass of blossomed flowers . Sif followed, keeping his slow pace. She had always been one of the few he could turn to, one of the few he trusted above all else.

"Must you leave us so soon?"

He smiled, in thought. "Do you miss me upon absence, Sif?"

"Never. Your absence gives us a moments peace."

He laughed softly, knowing there was no censure in her voice. "You lie so well, my lady Sif."

She lifted her head, ever the mighty warrior in everything. He knew such a weakness in Sif was a weakness indeed. But she was anything but weak. A fierce warrior, she had come a long way, proving many a warrior wrong in their belief that a woman was of no use on the battle field.

She stopped him, placing a hand on his forearm. He half turned but she was already in front of him. She reached up and touched his cheek, cupping, before pulling him down as she rose up. Too shocked to move or otherwise, having not expected, she kissed him.

It was a simple kiss, but a _woman's _kiss. Soft, but full of something he couldn't let go unchecked. He lightly shackled the wrist she'd held against his cheek and pulled it down as he pulled away. He cupped her cheek, his thumb sliding over her bottom lip. He had known Sif for far long of many years. She was a Warrior, a Goddess, so she was beautiful.

But her kiss represented something that he could not return. "My lady Sif...you know I cannot."

But he could. She turned her head and kissed his thumb, and she was showing a side of herself that none had ever seen. Too soft; but she was a woman. Why could Thor not see her as such? "Why do you remain alone, Thor?"

"I am far from alone. I am surrounded by family. I am surrounded by none other than those I wish to be." He dropped his hand. Sif was beautiful.

But she was not a certain scientist. Where the thought came from, he wasn't sure.

Sif sighed but dropped her hand none the less. "That is not what I meant." And she was sure he had known it.

He did. "Sif..."

"Is it her?"

He didn't have to ask who "her" was. The answer was obvious. How could he answer that? How could he explain that when he was not with Jane Foster, he missed her. And how could he not have realized that Sif looked at him in a completely different manner than a warrior?

"You love her."

Love. The word was foreign to him. Not one that he associated with; at least, not in the way he should. He loved his Father and Mother as a son would, and he was loved in return. But what Sif spoke of, was something else entirely. Love was not something he planned, love was not something he was sure he felt.

But he wasn't sure what he felt, either. Did he?

He couldn't answer such a question when he couldn't even answer it upon himself. "I am sorry, Sif." Sorry that he had hurt her. Sorry that he hadn't realized such feminine feelings, because such a thing would only hurt her.

She laughed softly, ever faithful in her ability to remain calm. "No, you're not, O' mighty Thor. You are destined to leave. I know that." She said softly. "But know that I will always follow in the Warriors Three to fight by your side."

He had never known Sif was so sentimental. This side of her was so...different.

But his affections lied else where.

"I ask a favor of you, Thor."

"Anything within my will, Sif."

She paused, staring up at him. "A kiss?"

His chest moved as he inhaled, taking a deep breath. "Sif..." He said softly.

"Thor..." She said softly, cutting him off. "...I have known you since I was a child. I have fought along side you in the greatest of battles. I ask of this one simple thing before you leave." When he left, she knew he would return, but when she said 'leave' she meant something else. His attention belonged on a female other than her. A mortal.

"Sif, I cannot..."

She smiled softly, but the smile was sad. She lifted her hand and ran her fingers over the trimmed beard covering half of his face. "Your heart lies elsewhere."

There was that word. That same meaning. Heart. Love.

"While I have fought against the greatest of foes and won in battle, I lose without hope to a mortal." With no chance of besting. "I ask you for nothing, rarely, but one kiss. The last omission from me."

Thor sighed, closing his eyes.

Sif stared up at him, her shoulders sinking in defeat. She had met this Jane Foster once, she saw nothing out of the ordinary of this mortal. But this mortal had Thor fully engulfed—she had changed Thor for the better. She respected the mortal for that alone.

And she envied her.

She sighed, looking away. Thor's refusal was not surprising—if she had been in his position, perhaps she too would have refused—her eyes snapped up as Thor sighed again and then leaned down, one hand cupping her cheek as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips, a peck. He started to pull away but she stopped him, her hands rising up to twist in his hair and halting him. "No." Sif whispered. "A kiss, Thor. I ask for a real kiss."

He sighed again but then she felt the hand on her cheek slide down, cupping the side of her neck. Her eyes lifted to his and blue met her own before hers were sliding shut as he _kissed_ her. Her eyes slid closed as he tilted his head, moving his lips over hers. She didn't wait, she opened her lips, her tongue sliding over his lips and she nearly sank against him when his lips opened.

She sucked his tongue into her mouth, the taste dark and intoxicating and nearly swooned, her, a mighty warrior, when his tongue thrust into her mouth and she followed lead. _This _was what she had wanted. This was what she had witnessed too many times to count when he'd been young and she'd had to drag him out one too many times from nearby Taverns because he was too drunk to do so.

She moaned, sinking against him.

There was something about the ability to make a woman moan in pleasure that was high self as-staining. As he kissed her, held her body as she sank against his leather armored one, he couldn't help but think...

She was too tall.

Her hair was a shade too dark.

Her skin was soft, but too pale when he imagined a more tanned skin.

The kiss he'd shared with Jane had been tame in comparison, but the kiss he'd also shared with Jane had meant something. Something more.

Even though he was kissing her and his emotions were emotionally else where, his physical ones were centered here. He felt nothing for Sif other than a dear friendship, but he was a man, a God, and his body responded as only a males body could. He silently cursed as his body grew hard, desire rising up.

"A word, Thor?"

He had been seconds from stopping that kiss. Seconds. He would have stopped, it didn't matter, guilt was riding him hard. He felt emotionally for another woman, but he'd felt a moments lust for this woman. It hit him hard, a natural reaction he knew.

Seconds to late, the sound of his Father clearing his throat and then speaking "_A word, Thor?"_ had him jerking his lips from Sifs and then stepping away. His hands dropped, fisting at his sides. Anger simmered as he nodded. Anger because his body had _reacted, _his cock throbbing.

But he still felt_ nothing_. The entire time he'd kissed Sif, he'd thought of Jane.

Guilt rode him hard as he turned towards a shocked looking Sif. He felt as if he'd betrayed Jane almost. He lifted Sifs hand to his lips and kissed the tip of her fingertips, his eyes narrowed. "Sif." He said with a nod of his head.

A mistake, there, one he should not have made. Because he did not want Sif to think that he could offer her something when he had nothing to give.

His only thought as he turned to follow his Father from the Gardens was, '_Forgive me, Jane.'_

Because in all honesty and truth, Jane Foster was the only woman he wanted. The only woman he needed. Love or no, it was Jane.

* * *

Thor nodded his head toward his Father as they stood before the throne. The room was empty but the two of them. His Father stood beside him, still and quiet. A quiet Odin-Father was one to question.

His mother had once told him that his Father that his Father never did anything without a plan. Something good would come of it. And if not, then so be it.

"You will be a wise King."

"Never as wise as you, Father." He did not always agree, even now, with the choices his Father made. He'd once made the mistake of not going to the lengths to see why his Father did what he did, and he'd ended in exile and lost his life in the process. Mjolnir had brought him back upon his death.

And he'd met Jane.

So not all had been lost in his time spent in exile. His father had had a plan, and it had fallen through. Perhaps not the way he'd planned, but none the less.

"The Throne will suit you well. You have proved yourself time and time again, my son."

Thor nodded, quiet for once. With the rights of King came a great burden.

"What will you do, Odin-Son, when I name you King?"

Thor lifted his head, staring up at the expanse Throne before them. "I will take up the mantle with honor and do my best to uphold what you have started."

To be King of Asgard was something he had rose for since the beginning of his time. As his Father had once told him and his brother, they were both born to be King, but only one would ascend...He did not pity Loki for his transgressions.

He missed his brother; but the Throne would suit Loki ill.

Thor knew that it was himself alone that would ascend to the Throne. He would make his Father proud. "One day, I will make you proud."

"You have done so many occasions. I am proud to call you my son." Odin paused, his hand coming to rest on Thor's shoulder. "But I will not be King forever. My reign comes to an end."

Thor looked over at his mentor. His King. His Father. The words were unspoken, but Thor knew his Father was letting him know...Soon. Soon, he would pass on the Throne. Soon. But he was waiting. There was one more thing he had yet to accomplish.

He grasped Thor's shoulder in a tight but none threatening grip. "Will you take a Queen, Odin-Son, when you ascend to the Throne?"

A Queen. A bonding. Something he had never thought of. A King was nothing but a leader without his Queen.

"You will make a fine King, Odin-Son."

He nodded. "Yes." He would make his Father proud.

"The Lady Sif would make a fine Queen for these Realms." Odin said.

Thor tensed beneath his Fathers hand. There was always a reason for his Father.

"She is a mighty warrior in her own right, capable of defending her own and those around her. She will bear strong children, no doubt."

Thor stepped out from the pressure of his Fathers hand and turned, clasping his hands behind his back. "What you saw, Father..." He stared out past the balcony and the sky, the galaxy overhead. "...what you saw was not what you think."

"Then tell me what I was seeing."

That was not something he could tell. Not something he could explain. He understood his Father, never let it be mistaken that he didn't. He'd had his tongue down Sif's throat; anyone would come to conclusions.

His heart clenched. Jane. Guilt. But it was over and done with, something he would not repeat. He was not one to deal on past progressions.

"You would disrespect her, Thor?"

Thor spun around, his eyes narrowed. _"Never_." The thought that his Father even harbored the thought that he would disrespect Sif in any way had his blood boiling. Almost. Thor was no such man. He respected Sif as he respected his mother. Sif had earned that respect.

"The Warrior Sif would make a fine Queen. For you and Asgard." Odin said again.

Thor could feel his Fathers eyes, even without having to look. He kept his hands behind his back as he stared out. He didn't blame his Father, or even his Mother, for that matter, on the subject of a Wife. It was an aspect he would have to face. "I do not..." How could he explain to his Father? "I do not see Sif in such a light."

And yet he'd held her, kissed her?

"And the mortal Jane? Would you her?"

Thor tensed, the action visible before he forced himself to relax. Where he had not even _begun_ to imagine Sif as his Queen, the image of Jane was instant. He could see her there in his mind, standing behind him as he sat on the Throne, dressed in Asgardian clothing. He could see her at his side.

It always came down to Jane. How was that?

"Father..."

"You would be with this mortal, watch as her body grows old, as she withers and dies?" The rest was left unspoken. The fact that Jane on the Throne had not been mentioned on that sentence—there was no hiding the fact that Odin did not want a Mortal as Queen of Asgard. The rest, that he would choose a _mortal_ over a Goddess Warrior such as Sif?

His hands clenched behind his back. The thought of Jane growing old and dying had been far off in his mind. Hearing his Father speak such, made him realize how human she was. How frail. None of that mattered. Jane was _his_.

His. The thought resounded in his mind.

"There are ways..." He hadn't meant to speak the words out loud, but they came anyways. Had he really been thinking along those lines?

"There are ways of what? That you would have the mortal as an Asgardian, a Goddess?" Odin spoke with authority, his tone soft. A warning.

He could imagine Jane here—and someday he would find a way to have her here.

"And how would you do this thing?"

Thor closed his eyes. There his Father went again. It was as if the man was reading his mind.

"I do not know." His mind was on the thought. But he didn't _want_ to change Jane from what she was. The thought had never occurred to him until now. It was the _mortal_ Jane that he had grown so fond of. He pushed the thought from his mind. That was nothing something he had or even needed to think on...

His eyes opened as he felt the weight of his Fathers hand on his shoulder again. "A King always puts aside his own needs and wants for the good of his Realm." And he listened to the retreating sounds of his Fathers footsteps before he was met with silence and an empty room.

But, Thor thought as he made his way across the Bi-Frost to Heimdall, what if Jane was what was _needed_ for _this Realm_?

* * *

"Do they fare well?" He asked the giant Guardian who had proven his worth time and again. _They_ didn't mean Midgard imparticular. He was asking about those who had grown close to on Midgard. Darcy. The Man of Metal. Eric. Jane.

"They fare well on their own."

Thor stared at the stony expression on the Guardians face, the frown that he barely saw cross his hard features. "What is it, my friend?"

Heimdall stared off into the general direction of what Thor knew was Midgard. "I have looked upon Midgard and saw the Dark Elves at play. But they hide."

That was not something entirely new. Dark Elves roamed the Nine Realms, but they were not particularly fond of the light. "Thank you, Heimdall."

"And I have seen the Lands Wight. And The Mares."

Thor frowned. All of these gathered in one Galaxy? Normally an Asgardian would leave such a thing alone, but Thor knew Heimdall was telling him because it was on Midgard. But what else was he hiding...

His lips thinned. "Where have you seen them, Heimdall?"

"I look upon the people you guard closely, and I have seen the Mares at play. They hide. But they leave. I do not see them now. But the Lands Wight...they play. They guard. I do not know why." Heimdall stated.

Thor had no qualms with the Mares. Little bastards. They were afraid of light, and being how Thor could control lightening, they were none too fond of him either. He could not control every happening on Midgard. A few Mares would always slip through in some Realm, feeding off of nightmares, enhancing them and then using that to suck the victims life form to sustain their own.

"Keep watch until I return, Heimdall." Because he would have no such threat, if there was one, messing with what he claimed as his.

((Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I want to clear up a few things. Sif is not the bad person in this story. She is just the person who happens to be in love with the guy who loves someone else. When I wrote that scene, I wasn't trying to make her come across as a slut, you know? She just wanted something to remember, because she knew Thor had chosen Jane(whether he realized that himself or not. Lol).

And Thor. He is not the bad guy for kissing Sif, or even for getting turned on by it! The kiss was meant to be hot and his body responded. The end. He didn't want to respond, but it did. But he wants JANE.

And as for the Dark Elves/Mares and Land Wights...here, you guys! This shows what the Dark Elves/Mares are.

Dark Elves hate the sun so they lived in the murky underground. The dark elves were hideous and could be a great nuisance to the humans many described them as extremely annoying. The dark elves were nothing but trouble. Many believed that the dark elves were responsible for nightmares. THESE dark elves were called Mare. A Mare would sit on a sleeping persons chest and whisper bad dreams to haunt the person. Dark Elves cannot be exposed to sunlight, they will be turned to stone.

Landvaettnir: Land Wight's

Was a creature. They guarded homes, farms, villages and even entire countries. Mountain Spirits. They had no particular appearance, some were large and some were small, but all were relevant. The spirits are akin to elves. It was said that they were invisible to people unless someone looked closely in the right direction, in the right light at the right time.

-I had to look up this information for the story. So anyways, I hope you enjoy! Please review so I'll have a reason to start on the next chapter! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It made sense that Stark had come up with a stabilized reactor to hold the wormhole in place. They couldn't just shoot the laser without some form of stopping it and holding it in place to expand. But the man was a genius, Jane would give him that. Stark had come up with an energy force that when the Einstein-Rosen bridge was shot through the machine in a thin laser, the energy force would catch and hold the energy and keep it in place to expand to the length of his "Stargate".

Jane thought he was a little to into Stargate.

"It's too big." Jane said to the neon green transparent 'blueprints' before her, midair.

"No, it's not. It's the exact same size as it was on the TV show."

Jane rubbed the bridge of her nose. "This is real life."

"And we're making a very real Stargate—"

"Einstein-Rosen bridge." She corrected him.

"You two ever going to give that up?" Darcy said from across the room where she was shuffling through her Ipod.

Jane ignored her because as long as Stark insisted on putting two and two together with her wormhole and his Stargate, then no, they weren't going to let up. She knew while Stark had a very severe case of sarcastic humor, he was very serious about the issue before them.

She sighed and rubbed her temples. Maybe she wouldn't be so snappy if she could get a decent nights sleep. It wasn't building the mechanical part of the Rosen bridge that was the problem, it was the scientific part, being able to form that gateway.

"You alright, Jane?"

Jane nodded, lifting her head and nodding in Darcy's general direction. "Yes, just tired."

"Did you go to sleep last night?" Darcy knew better than anyone that Jane rarely slept on a project unless she was _reminded_ to.

"Yes." That wasn't a lie. She had slept. She might have tossed and turned, but she'd slept.

"Did you eat that food I left in your room?"

Had she?

"Did you even eat breakfast?"

"Yes." She'd had coffee. A whole pot to herself. But her stomach growled loudly in protest just then.

"Dammit, Jane, _eat_." A foil wrapper went flying, landing on the table beside her. She lived on pop-tarts. She sighed and ripped it open, taking a big bite of the strawberry flavor. She preferred them hot from the toaster, but who had time for that?

"Really, Jane, how are you and Tony over there going to get anything done if you're not taking care of yourself." Darcy threw out.

Jane sulked a little. She did take care of herself. She swiveled around in her chair to face the transparent image again and started tweaking it much to Tony's dismay.

"HEY!"

"It's too big. You really want something that big sitting in a backroom somewhere? We need something more...accessible. Smaller."

They'd have to agree on something sooner or later.

"Hell, I bet Thor has a whole building dedicated to his Frosty thing—"

"Bi-Frost." Jane snapped out.

"Whoa, you little sweet thing." Stark said, grabbing the back of her chair and spinning her around and away from the computers. "Someone's a little moody this morning, aren't we?"

She was about to show him how moody...

Darcy tugged the ear buds from her ears, music faintly blaring from the tiny speakers. "She's probably all up in her pants about Thunder Boy not being back yet."

Stark sent her chair rolling back, which was not helping her mood. Wasn't he serious about this at all? "Hammer Time'll be back—"

"I mean, come on, Jane!" Darcy breathed out, jumping into the conversation. "The dude went as far as to _let us know_ that he was gonna be a little late this time. Doing God knows what, but he went all romantic, Romeo & Juliet on you! I don't know how he got that bird to do that, knowing where you were and all. Maybe birds in Asgard have GPS—"

"I doubt they even know what 'GPS' means." Jane said.

"—and anyways, I'd be a little ecstatic if some hot God-dude sent a flower via bird to me through time and space."

Her shoulders sulked. "I don't think there is any time and space involved, Darcy." But she looked over at the odd flower. It was nothing that she'd ever seen before. Her heart had did a little flip when the flower had dropped into her hands and what she swore was a Dove had stood perched on Tony Starks balcony, watching them. Asgard had birds? They hadn't known what to think until they'd read the sharply written note. Tony had called it chicken scratch, but the message had been clear. He would return in a weeks time—two weeks late from what he would have returned.

Had she ever been given flowers before? She didn't remember. It was a single flower, the size of her palm with single petals that were multiplied on top of each other, spreading out. She'd never seen a colored pattern like this. Fading from white to...red? Or violet? She'd smiled when she'd seen it.

His own way of letting her know that he hadn't forgotten her; that he was coming back.

"He's coming back. I never said he wasn't." She said in defense. Yes, she was a little moody lately. A lack of sleep, she wasn't eating and she felt _depleted. _She put it down to stress. "I just want this done."

"Well, my prodigy, we aren't done. We have a lot of work to do. We'll get there."

She stifled a yawn and took another sip of the coffee which she now realized was cold. "Okay, fine, we'll do your Stargate design."

Tony Stark grinned that billionaire smile that said he'd won.

She stood up. "But come on. I want to test out this formula." They'd come up with calling the matter that would form the Einstein-Rosen bridge "formula". That's what it was, _matter, _something they would be stepping into.

"You know we've already done tests on the prototype, Jane. It's not ready yet." Stark said, engrossed in re-tweaking his Stargate.

"I've changed a few of the quotations." It wouldn't matter if they finished the metal casing, not if they didn't have a wormhole to put in it. They'd made smaller versions, testing the matter with experiments from Stark. The first time had resulted in a fried circuit of one of his AI's that he'd sent through. The second had started out alright, they'd had a glimpse of Asgard—_did Thor really live THERE—_and the readings had continued holding, fully stabilized. For a full minute.

They couldn't use an unstable Einstein-Rosen bridge.

So it was disappoint after disappoint. Dammit, there had to be a way. Between her and Stark, they'd find it.

"Alright, let's give it a shot." Stark said.

Jane somehow thought that he was only doing it to ease her, as if he didn't believe it would work this time. Whether it worked or not was not the point. Every chance—she would try. Lips set, she stood and started typing in data and commands. Even if they'd finally reached the right mixture of elements and science, they still had to form the 'Stargate'.

Ugh, she did not like calling it that. No way in hell were they setting on that design, she thought at the last minute.

"Jarvis, bring it down." Stark said as he walked to the center of the room and slid the glass doors closed leading out onto the balcony.

"_Yes, sir." _

Jane snorted as a metal circular casing was lowered from the ceiling. Really, he had a miniature model made already? Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him over her shoulder before rolling her eyes. All he did was grin.

Sooner or later, she was going to knock him down a notch.

The miniature_ gateway—_SO MUCH BETTER THAN CALLING IT A STARGATE—was about the size of her middle torso, so it wasn't that big. "Alright..." She looked at Stark. "You ready?"

"Whenever you are."

She nodded and pressed a button on the transparent screen in front of her opposite of the computers. A small portion of the ceiling opened up—wouldn't you know—and a long, pointed laser was lowered from the ceiling.

"_Shall I initialize the countdown, Sir?" _Jarvis' voice sounded from the speakers.

"Please."

"_Countdown in five, four, three, two, one."_

Jane pressed another command and the laser fired. She stared in anticipation as the low buzz of the laser filled the room. She waited, counting the seconds until it zapped into the miniature Gateway. For a moment she thought it was going to zap through the middle but metal contracted and caught at the matter so that it was forced back and into hold, slowly stretching across the surface until it filled the center.

Watching, she knew she was _not_ going to settle on that design. It annoyed her.

What she saw was smooth and clear in the small circular space. Her gaze snapped down to the readings on the computers. "Holding stable."

She heard Darcy say something from across the room but she didn't understand her. "Still holding..." She saw the interior of a large dormitory room. Golden walls. From floor to ceiling. The size of the wormhole didn't allow for much room, but it was enough.

The readings across the computer plummeted and the image wavered, as if static. Her shoulders hunched as she stared. And then the punctuated right back up, higher than before and the image was back.

"Stark?"

"Yea, I see it."

She remembered what Thor had described to her. A large room, dormant of crafts of any kind. Fully gold, floor to ceiling. He'd told her of someone named Heimdall, someone who stood, guarding Asgard...

"Test it." Jane snapped out, stepping out from behind the computers. Everything in that small image fit what Thor had told her. They'd done it! She couldn't stop the astonishment that flooded her face, the excitement that filled her. She circled the Gateway, looking at it from the back and front before stopping in front of us. She looked at Stark. "Do you think...he can hear us?" After she said the words she looked back towards the lone man, his back stiff as he held something in his hands. She couldn't see his face, but she didn't need to.

Whoever he was, he was Asgardian, and she was sure, Heimdall.

"Hey...ugh, Heimdall?" She said as a last resort, excitement flooding her voice. He didn't so much as acknowledge that he'd heard her.

She half turned, looking at Stark. "Is it still holding?"

"Yes, the signal is strong. No more malfunctions..."

She could see the excitement on his face, though much more subdued than hers. This was a breakthrough; for the both of them.

She lifted her hand. "Then let's test it. Now." She said again. "There's only _one_ way to know if it's _really _going to work."

"Hey, no. Not until we can send something through there and get it back." Stark said, knowing _exactly _what she wanted to do.

"When has it _ever_ been fully stable?" She said, she could feel a headache coming on. Asgard was right there, she just knew it.

"When have we ever tried human trials without a successfully test trial? Jane, if he can't hear us—"

"I'm not waiting to lose the signal." She snapped out, irritation clear in her voice. The image over the wormhole rippled once as she stepped towards it and reached her hand towards the center. She wanted to touch, to reach in and by God, she was going to make contact—

"Do not, Jane." A warm, much larger hand covered hers, halting the hand that would have touched the clear image of man and gold. Her head jerked up as _Thor _spoke, as he lowered her hand and drew her away from the machine.

_He was back!_

"If you know this Science is dangerous, Jane, do not. Wait, wait while you and the Man of Metal come to whatever it is that you must come to, to find a way." He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles, the tension in his body easing at the way she stared up at him, so adoringly. Heimdall had informed that they were in New York, so when he had arrived, careful to arrive via Tony's balcony, he had _stopped_ to open the walls made of glass.

He'd been warned once before, such a thing was not common to crash through. And he'd heard the two arguing that what she was doing was _dangerous. _

"It would not sit well with my conscience, knowing that you were hurt on my behalf."

"You're back!" Jane said, her tone a little breathless. Really, that was all she could say?

"Yes, I am back." He said with a smile. "I have no need to leave for a while yet." He'd made sure of that before he left. Heimdall would let him know when he was needed. He was here for no battle and he was here for none other than Jane. He had yet to spend a true moment in her presence and he had much time to make up for.

"I have yet to keep my promise to show you my world, Jane Foster, but I will make up for what I cannot do, until I can."

"Ugh, he's so sweet! Don't you have a good brother somewhere?" Darcy cut in from behind them.

He laughed softly. "I am afraid not, Darcy."

The machine cut off behind them and the vortex faded out. Jane sighed and closed her eyes, rubbing the place between her eyes with thumb and forefinger.

"Just in the nick of time, eh? If she won't listen to me, maybe she will listen to you." Stark said, crossing his arms and he leaned against a marbled table top.

Jane hated to admit defeat, but Tony was right. She'd been _wrong. _Not just wrong, but she'd been stupid. "Ugh." She sighed out. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired. Stressed..."

"You will do this, Jane, of that I have no doubt. Perhaps Tony Stark is right when he says that if Heimdall cannot hear you call, then the Portal is not safe. But you cannot complete this task unless you properly care for yourself first."

"_That's_ what I said." Darcy said from behind them, peering over Thor's shoulder.

"Finally, she'll listen to reason." Stark said and clamped a hand on Thor's shoulder. "Guess you're good to have around after all."

Really, the two were talking about her as if she wasn't even there. When didn't she listen to reason?

"Whose up for some grub? I say we take a much needed break." Tony grinned and lifted his arms, stretching. "I know this really—"

Jane's head jerked up. "No. We can still—" Darcy's hand clamped over her mouth from behind, startling her as she spoke over her shoulder.

"YES. We definitely need a break. I'm up for some grub. Are you up for some grub, Thor?" Without waiting for a reply she started tugging a barely resisting Jane from the room.

Break or no, they _were _taking a much needed break and as Darcy dragged her off, she could hear Stark telling Thor that he was in much need of a new wardrobe if he was going to be in the real world for a while.

Jane didn't know why Darcy insisted she change into something clean when what she was wearing was just fine, until she glanced down. Okay, so maybe she did need some clean clothes. And a shower. And food.

Her stomach growled.

Okay, _so she was fucking hungry. _

"Hey, give me a minute. I need a shower." Seriously. She jumped in the shower and in four minutes was washed, out and partially dried as she tugged on a pair of clean jeans and a white t-shirt and then threw on a plaid button down shirt, but left that unbuttoned. Her hair still wet, she pulled it up into a lose pony tail.

"Alright—" She said as she followed Darcy down the hall. "-I'm ready..." She trailed off when she caught sight of Thor beside Stark, fully dressed still but in some very fashionably modern day clothing.

Jesus, the man looked as good in jeans as the day she'd let him wear her exes. They were obviously Stark's, but the blue denim was a much tighter fit and the black T-shirt was drool worthy, as Darcy had once said. She watched as he took a leather like suede jacket from Stark and then his smile blossomed when he looked up and saw her.

Jane wasn't sure which side of Thor she preferred. He-Man Thor or human looking Thor. Both were distinctively...very, very hot.

"Well, come on, ladies, I know this great place." Stark called out and then grinned like a shark as they headed out. He swung his arm around Thor's shoulder. "We had an interesting conversation about you in your absence."

"About what, may I inquire?"

"Well, you see, we were talking about Shakespeare in lust, which would—"

"I do not understand." Thor said, frowning.

"And kissing. Jane talking about kissing Thor." Darcy said from behind them as Jane gawked at them.

"I didn't—"

"And if you really knew how to throw your hammer." Darcy said with an added, "Yep" while nodding.

"Your Jane couldn't stop thinking about the time she apparently kissed you—" Tony kept that same shark grin.

Jane groaned and covered her heating face with her hands. They so were not doing this. When had Stark and Darcy joined sides? No surprise there, the two had the same warped sense of humor. She heard Thor's deep chuckle but didn't know he had moved until she felt his arms surround her, pulling her up against his warm body in a hug. His breath was warm against her ear as he laughed softly. "If a kiss is what you desire, Jane, all you need do is ask."

"I think it's more than a kiss—"

She braced her hands against his chest, her words muffled against him. "No, no, no. That's not what I said at all."

"_Shall I get a room, sir?" _

Jarvis' voice echoed around them and Jane jerked back. Thor couldn't help the rumble of laughter than came from his chest at the look on her face, the sweet blush that she couldn't hide as she raged helplessly at Stark, but with no true anger. Shocked, maybe.

Bastard had just programmed Jarvis to say that!

* * *

Jane expected a five star restaurant, just because Stark liked to spend his money but when she'd mentioned that all she'd really wanted was a burger, he'd pulled into Burger King's drive-thru. She was oddly grateful.

Not everyone was used to fine living. She preferred a burger any day over all that fancy crap that she couldn't even pronounce. Not to mention, Thor, the God of Thunder, in a fancy restaurant setting?

Not likely.

In the small, confined backseat of Stark's car with Thor as they made their way back, she realized that this was the first time Thor had ever had the chance to try fries.

And by Valhalla, these small sticks were most scrumptious. He'd never tasted anything as divine as these...french fries. "These are most delicious."

Stark laughed as he turned the car around. "Easy and quick. No fuss. You should try their onion rings."

"Onion rings?"

"Another time, buddy." Darcy said, grinning as she turned around in her seat.

If these so-called Onion Rings were as good as the french fries, another time indeed. He heard a soft sigh beside him and then felt the light weight of Jane's weight sinking against his forearm. "Jane?" He said, peering down only to see her eyes drifting shut.

He'd heard Stark and Darcy mention that she did not sleep. His Jane _needed_ sleep. His lips curved; she was beyond tired indeed to fall asleep _here_. Perhaps the soothing roll of the car had done it.

"What is that?" Jane murmured, sighing again, her eyes sliding closed completely.

"Hmm?" Thor returned, glancing down as the hand closest to him lifted and slid over the top of his in a small caress, but she was already asleep.

And for that small moment, for once, with Thor so near, she didn't dream. She actually slept.

((Reviews are always helpful and much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed!))


	6. Chapter 6

((Woulda posted this a little sooner but family comes first...someone broke into my house while my kids and I were sleeping. Stole our TV, but we are perfectly fine. Karma comes around and I hope your nuts shrivel up and that you get hit by a bus on your way to your next victim. But my kids are happy, they just think the old TV broke, so they have the one in my room now. So they happy. Lol. ))

Chapter Six

"_What is that?" Jane murmured, wondering if Thor even heard her. Maybe she was imagining things, but she swore she saw someone sitting on the small armrest between Stark and Darcy's seat. It didn't make sense, because who would be small enough to fit right there? Not even a small child could fit in that small place. _

_It, she couldn't classify it as anyone else, sat on the small armrest. It stared at her, then Thor, and then back to her and tilted it's head. She caught a glimpse of pointy ears. She was imagining things; she had to be. She wasn't scared in the least. Should she be? _

_The thing didn't look like it harbored a hint of animosity. In fact...it just watched her. _

"_Hmm?"_

_She sighed again and closed her eyes, she couldn't help it. After eating—finally—she just wanted to close her eyes...just for a minute. She lifted her hand and slid her fingers over the back of Thor's hand. He was here. He was real. His attention was based solely on her. _

_Why did that mean so much to her? _

_She closed her eyes and..._

_And he was gone. Just like that. Really, when would she learn? She just knew that he whispered about her, he laughed at her, at what she did. He laughed at the attempts she made to reach his world. _

_Couldn't she just take the hint that he didn't want her to see his world? _

_Her nightmare come true. _

"_Go away." _

_He is away. Your Norse God has never been yours, has he? Don't you want to make him go away?"_

_She knew what she wanted and it was most definitely not for Thor to go away. To maybe prove that he had a reason to stay, yes...but..._

"_Go away." She whispered, her head falling to the side. Her chest hurt and her eyes clenched even tighter as she lifted her hands, pushing at the darkness, the pressure on her chest..._

_That's your worst fear, isn't it, Jane Foster, that the Mighty God of Thunder will want no mere mortal as his, isn't it?_

Jane covered her face with her hands, her legs shifting, kicking out on the bed as she shook her head in denial. Beneath her fingers, her eyes moved beneath her eyelids, and she whispered it again, "Go away."

"_Isn't it?"_

_Five pressure points of numbing pain dug into her chest, her collarbone. Something burned, but cold, as it rose over the pressure. She bit the palm of her hand as the numbness spread through her chest, moving up and out from her body—_

She woke up faster than she ever had in her life, and jerked to the side. She rolled off the bed unintentionally, landing on the floor with a thud with the sheets tangled around her thighs. She sat there, panting, wondering _what the hell?_

She groaned then, her shoulders sagging as she sank back against the wall. She covered her face with her hands—insomnia? She'd never had trouble sleeping before. Never. When she and Darcy argued over her sleeping patterns, it had never been like this. Now...she just couldn't sleep.

She had nightmares.

Thor.

Who knew how difficult it would have been being interested in a man, a _God_, from another Galaxy?

"You've got to stop." She whispered to herself.

Now that she was awake, she knew she wasn't going back to sleep. And it was too dark. She couldn't _stand_ it. And that was weird coming from her, because she loved the dark. She reached out blindly, flipping on a switch and light flooded the room, momentarily blinding her.

She stood and closed her eyes as the room seemed to tilt, or maybe that was her mind having vertigo. It stopped after a moment and she stumbled into the bathroom and then turned the faucet on. The water was cool as she placed it on her too pale face.

Looking at the dark circles under her eyes, she grimaced. Maybe it was insomnia. And with those nightmares, she admitted...she wasn't so sure she wanted to sleep.

Something caught her eye in the mirror as she stared at her reflection and she hooked a finger in the neckline of her shirt and tugged it down. Her brows furrowed as she stared at the expanse of skin showed, the upper curve of her right breast. There was a small smudge there, dark...a bruise, she realized as she smoothed her thumb over it.

She remembered that numbing sensation, the cool lingering pain she'd _felt_. Or had she? Right in that spot. She whipped the shirt over her head in an instant, staring at her white bra clad form. And there, on her collarbone was ten small round bruises, five on the curve of each breasts.

Her breath hitched. She stared and then placed her fingertips over each mark but her fingers were too big—she hadn't done it. But the marks were there, as if something had been _digging_ into her skin.

She whispered. It wasn't as if she hadn't bruised mysteriously before. Bump against a table—BAM, instant bruise. If Darcy poked her too hard—BAM, instant bruise.

"I'm losin' it." She muttered to herself as she slipped her shirt back on. The clock beside the bed glared in red numbers 2:45am. Hell, she hadn't been asleep long. She remembered going out to eat with Stark, Darcy and Thor. She faintly remembered Thor picking her up and –

She ran a hand through her hair. Thor seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Making sure she slept in a bed. She'd have to remember to thank him.

Maybe it was the city. She'd started having the dreams before she'd come here, but for the past couple of days they'd...progressed. She was smart, intelligent, healthy. She just couldn't sleep. Knowing that she wasn't going back to sleep, she looked around the room. What now? Watch TV? No. Eat? She wasn't hungry.

Go outside? Maybe. There wasn't much of an outside, considering they were in damn New York. She was considering telling Stark that they'd have to take there experiments back to New Mexico, because this just was not working here. She needed _space. _But outside it was, rooftop maybe.

She opened the door and flipped the light switch, flooding the room with darkness. She moved faster than she ever had, scrambling backward and out into the hallway until she came up against the wall. She didn't know how she saw it; the room was dark. But she saw it. There. Perched on the foot of her bed.

It was small, not even a foot in length and hunched over. Long, pointed ears in what she swore looked like a damn elf. A chill went down her spine. It was hideous. _It_ smiled at her—

"Jane—"

She nearly jumped but the top of her head made contact beneath Thor's chin and she spun around.

Thor gripped her forearms in his hands, his grip gentle but tight. "Jane?" He stared down at her; the look on her face was almost...desperate? He'd just left one of Tony Starks main rooms, the one with the big magic box that they referred to as a TV. The thing was...interesting, he had to admit. But all of that fled from his mind as Jane literally ran from her room and collided against him on his way back.

The look on her face said it all. Something was terribly wrong.

He spun her around and pushed her back against the wall. "Jane_, what is it?" _

Jane barely looked at him. She didn't know where Thor had come from, she'd thought him asleep, but looking over his shoulder, she didn't care. Looking over his shoulder and into the dark refines of her room, she saw absolutely nothing. There was no hideous, hunched over munchkin propped on the foot of her bed, no chilling smile directed her way.

"Oh my God, I'm losing it." She muttered as she dropped her forehead against his chest; _it had seemed too fucking real to be all her imagination_. He was warm. She was cold.

"_Jane?!"_ Thor hissed out her name and shook her again when she sighed against his chest, literally almost falling—or maybe passing out was a better word—in his arms.

Jane stiffened, her eyes flying open at the realization.

"Jane, you will tell me if someone has hurt you. Now."

She stared at his broad muscled chest, the smooth tan skin and wondered just how bad she was off that the warmth of Thor's body could lull her to sleep in a matter of seconds, standing up, when nothing else could.

"Oh my God, I can't keep doing this. I have got to get some sleep." She groaned out finally. She was so sleep deprived she was imagining things while awake and asleep. She could have sworn what she'd saw had been reality—her heart was still racing. But there was nothing there.

"Jane..." Thor warned softly. He didn't understand what she was saying. Oh, he understood, but what she said didn't make sense in itself. And she wasn't listening to him. "Open your eyes." He lifted his hands and cupped her face, forcing her to look up at him. He wasn't going to give her a choice. He didn't like the dark circles beneath her eyes. She was too pale. She looked terrified. "Answer my question so that I might destroy who has done such a thing to you."

Jane stared up at him, his palms oh so warm on her skin. What..."No, no, no." She ducked out from beneath his arms and ran a hand down her face and then through her hair, pushing the strands back from her face. She sank down into the chair opposite of her then.

She was so fucking tired it wasn't even funny anymore.

"No, no. I'm alright. No one's done anything. I'm just tired. I can't sleep. I've never had insomnia in my life so I don't see how that could be it, but I can't freaking sleep. No one in my family has ever had a sleeping disorder and when I do fall asleep, I have these stupid nightmares—" She wasn't even aware that she was babbling, not to mention Thor probably didn't understand half of what she said, much less what "insomnia" meant.

"Be quiet." Thor said, the look in his eyes hard before he placed a hand over her mouth.

She lifted her head, her tirade silenced by his hand covering her mouth. He lowered his hand then, but the look in his eyes was hard, his lips set into a thin line.

He lifted his hands and tilted her head back, first to the right and then to the left. His right hand slid down the side of her neck, his fingers skimming over her flesh. Something in him had gone still, quiet, when she'd mentioned nightmares. And she couldn't sleep. He remembered Heimdalls warning.

But Jane? No. He couldn't imagine...

"What are you doing?" She murmured quietly, her shoulders sagging.

Valhalla, Jane seemed so _weak. _He looked up, his eyes meeting hers for a scant second before he repeated, "Be quiet." There were no marks on her neck, her arms or anything he could see to identify. But the warning in the back of his mind wouldn't leave. He stood then and turned towards her room and flipped on the lights, but there was nothing. He saw nothing, he felt nothing.

"Jane..." He didn't dare leave it at that. Jane meant too much. He sank down onto his haunches before her again, frowning. "You dream when you sleep?"

"Yes." She didn't understand what he was getting at. She paused and then looked away. "...every time I close my eyes."

A muscle in his jaw ticked. "And these dreams, do they cause you fear?"

It was a stupid fear. But one that meant so much to her. One of many fears.

"What do you fear, Jane?"

She didn't know how to answer that. Her dreams were so weird. What _did_ she fear?

She sighed and closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. She seemed to be developing headaches more often. "I think I know more about insomnia than you, Thor—"

Her eyes opened when he gripped her chin, lifting face up so that her eyes met his. "I do not think that it is a lack of sleep that is plaguing you, Jane."

She laughed, the sound weak and low. "Really, well, a lack of sleep can cause us mortals to go a little crazy. Cause I sure as hell saw something in there that isn't there now."

His eyes narrowed before he brushed back a lock of her hair himself. "There are things, Jane, not of your world, that are dangerous. Things that are dangerous to mortals and would cause them harm through sleep."

She snorted and then covered her face with her hands again, leaning forward. "Don't tell me we have a poltergeist."

"I do not know what this poltergeist is that you speak of..." Thor said as he looked her over once more before he took her hands in his. He turned them over, studying her hands, her wrists. "...but Heimdall warned me upon my return that he saw something that did not belong. He only warned me because he glimpsed them near." Near Tony. Darcy. Stark. Pepper.

Jane.

His lips tightened as he stared at her. He hadn't thought...it was harboring itself in Jane's dreams.

"Don't tell me another little surprise slipped through the Bi-Frost and is _haunting _me." Jane groaned out.

Thor winced at that, at Jane's—perhaps unspoken—insinuation that ever since he'd come to Midgard, Midgard was constantly under attack in one way or another. He did not like seeing Jane so distraught. Her need for sleep and he was sure, much more, was taking it's toll. He would like to think that he was wrong, because the signs he sought weren't there. But he didn't think he was.

He smoothed his thumb over her wrist and the pulse beating there. "Jane, you ran from your room as if you were fleeing from a beast." He closed his hand over the back of hers. "What did you see?"

"I...I don't think I saw anything."

"Jane, you must tell me or I will not know. I cannot help you unless you tell me." He saw the reluctant look on her face but unless she told him, there were only two other ways he knew of.

"So you're saying something from one of your Nine Realms is out to get me?"

"Jane, I will tell you that what I fear is that a Mare has come into your presence, a Dark Elf. They are small, hideous creatures. They live off the life force that they take from others. They cannot stand the light, so perhaps it is why at night, you cannot sleep. He would whisper nightmares to you and feed off of them as they become your own..."

He gripped her chin again, his brows shifting in confusion. "But perhaps I am wrong in my judgment. I have seen no marks to identify that a Mare has laid a claim on your body."

Her head jerked up. "Marks?"

"Yes, a place where they would have found your most powerful life force to be. There would be ten pin points of access, a place where His hands would have been placed...but I have not seen these marks on you."

"Then you're wrong." She said weakly.

"Perhaps I am." He said again. "But there is nothing? You are sure you are truly alright?"

Was she? The thought of going to sleep again had her struggling to breath, to remain calm and Thor noticed. _Was there really some little alien creep trying to suck the life from her? _

"Jane! Breath." Sometimes she forgot to do that.

She took a deep breath and then jerked her head up. Maybe it was because she was tired, maybe everything she knew was being overloaded with this new found information. Whatever it was, it made her twist her hands in his hair and jerk him forward. Her eyes were wide as she stared into his blue ones. "I saw it. Just like you said. God, it was awful. Even in the dark, _I could see it. _I didn't see it until I turned off the light, but it was there and _it_ smiledat me. Every time I close my eyes, I can feel _it._ But I didn't see _it _until tonight. Before I woke up, I felt numb. My body hurt and—"

He cut her off, _kissing_ her. It was a hard but _chaste_ kiss, designed to shut that babbling mouth of hers. He pulled back then, his eyebrows lowered. "Be quiet and listen to me, Jane." It was fear that he saw, fear of the unknown. Something very other worldly. Something that could very well end her life. It was a simple thing, the Mares were so small in size, but so easy at reeking havoc and bringing death. "You said you could feel it. When? Tonight?"

"Yes."

His blood chilled. If he had caught this before, perhaps things would not have been so developed. It took a while for the Mare to develop enough energy to be able to delve into it's victims body. So this had been going on for some time. "Where?"

"Is this really happening?"

"Now, Jane." His tone was soft, but it brooked no argument. He _needed_ to see. He needed to know because while she still harbored doubts, the look on her face erased any doubts he had. Perhaps the Mare had targeted her because of him. The Gods and Dark Elves were not known to be of any good kinsmen-ship.

Jane placed a hand in the center of her chest and his eyes followed. "It just...before I woke up, even asleep, I could feel _it_. My body just felt...numb...right where it touched me. And it hurt. It was...cold, kind of burning..."

"I need to see, Jane." Thank Valhalla that Jane had woken up when she had. He probably would have leveled Starks tower if he were to find Jane dead. How would he have known who was responsible?

Jane swallowed and hooked a finger in the neckline of her shirt and tugged it down and to the side. She didn't tug it far, just far enough that five of the small bruise like marks were revealed.

Thor cursed when he saw them. Oh yes, the proof was viable. The creature had finally gotten what it wanted, enough strength to start draining Jane's own strength. "And the other?"

"It's there..." Jane dropped her forehead against his shoulder. "This is insane. All I want to do is finish the Einstein-Rosen bridge." If he was her personal pillow, she could probably sleep for a week straight. He was warm, hard and soft all at the same time. And he smelled _good._ "You're the only time that I actually ever sleep." She murmured.

"What?" She was far too drowsy and he didn't want her falling asleep. Not yet. All of his questions had yet to be answered. And her last sentence, he didn't full understand.

"You." She turned her head, pressing her cheek against the muscles right below his shoulder. She...was...so tired. "You do something that just...I can sleep. No dreams, no imaginary monsters..."

He sighed. Until one of the Mares, the one responsible showed itself to him—if he dared—or Jane gave up the fear that the Mare was feeding off of, he saw no other way around it. There were only three alternatives to this.

One: Jane could not sleep in the darkness.

Two: She would not be free of this Mare until she gave up this fear she had, or until they grew tired of waiting—because he was not giving them the chance again.

Three: Jane could sleep in the darkness—truly sleep, if he was with her.

He was a God. The God of Thunder. He controlled the thunder, he called the lightening. He was light. As he had told her before, Mares feared the Gods. He would bring this Mare out or they would grow tired waiting.

He sighed and without a word lifted her in his arms. She started, her eyes opening. "What are you doing? Put me down."

"No. You will sleep this night."

Really, he didn't have to go all He-Man on her and carry her down the hall. "I can't, Thor." She didn't _want_ to. She sure as hell didn't want to die in her sleep from being drained.

"There are ways, Jane." He said and side stepped into the main foyer. There was a long couch in the corner and he strode to it and laid her down. She sat up immediately but he pushed her back down, his hands on her shoulders. A few seconds later he reached out and motioned for the lights to censor out.

Her breath froze in her chest as she gripped the hands on her shoulders. "Oh, God, Thor, it's dark. Please, that's the worst part—" And the dark had never bothered her.

"I will allow you to come to no harm, Jane. That I swear. Sleep." One of his hands smoothed up the side of her neck, his forefinger sliding over her pulse and then a pressure point. He pressed and her body went limp on the couch. Jane didn't understand that as long as he was here, in the dark, there was no danger. Jane would probably be none too happy when she awoke, but he'd given his word—she would sleep.

He stared at her for a moment, her face much more peaceful in sleep, his eyes easily adjusting to the darkness. Whatever it was that she feared, he would deal with that as well. As for now...he laid out full length on the floor beside the couch, crossing his legs and his arms beneath his head.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

He'd slept in worse places.

Watching her sleep, he'd had to resist the urge to break something. Jane in danger was not something that sat well with him. It was a simple thing, but the most difficult because there was nothing he could do other than watch over her. The Mare would never show himself with a God present. Not with such a threat.

Thor stared up at the ceiling, his jaw tight. The only course of probable action would be to let her dream, to sleep alone and let the Mare present itself that way, but Thor couldn't bring himself to do that. Never like that, putting her in danger on purpose. So the only thing he could do was guard her while she slept in the light and if she slept in the dark, he would remain by her side.

Perhaps he was still weak after all.

Looking at Jane, he realized that she was one of his weaknesses. The matter could not be helped—she just _was._

Maybe he would put Tony Stark's gym to use. There were plenty of objects in there that would ease his anger. He knew Tony Stark would not fully understand the extent of the Mare and what it represented. After all, something so puny would easily be defeated, right?

That was not so, especially if you slept while it sucked you dry. Death. Perhaps with Starks sarcastic humor, a Mare upon himself would not be so forth-coming. The metal man annoyed him to no end for the most part.

So he stayed there on the floor, strangely enough fully awake. He stayed there as his mind went over the past few days, the weeks prior. His Father, Sif, Jane. He turned his head, staring at her sleeping form and smiled at the soft snore that came from her lips.

No one fully understood his obsession with Jane. He missed her when he was not with her. Physically and emotionally he was attracted to her. She held her own and still did against a mighty God.

Love?

His smile slipped at the thought. He still did not know. He did not want to think that he felt such an emotion for a Mortal. Emotional love for family was something else. But _love_ was weak. It made even the strongest of Gods fall to their knees.

Lust, perhaps.

The windows around him flickered and he leaned up on his elbows, his body tensing as if readying for battle until sunlight filtered into the room. His attention shifted back to Jane but she barely registered the difference, sleeping soundly. He sat up and stretched his stiff muscles. Again, the floor was not the best choice of a sleeping partner he could have chose, but neither was it the worst.

Leaving Jane sleeping peacefully, he swiftly changed into a pair of snug 'jeans' and a black matching t-shirt. He would never grow accustomed to this 'denim'. He'd strode the halls of Stark Tower enough to know where Stark's power room was. The Gym, as Stark referred. It was early, he assumed as he hadn't heard from Stark, his red haired lady friend or Darcy. He did not mind the solitude the silence provided him because he found himself in none too friendly a mood this morning.

The danger that posed a threat to Jane did that to him.

His eyes lit when they landed on a punching bag across the room. He had witnessed many a times Stark take out his frustrations on it. He didn't have another God around who could take his punches, so the punching bag would have to suffice.

Thor took one punch and sent the bag flying off the chain and across the room, breaking through glass and slamming into the wall behind where the middle of the bag split, spilling its contents. The whiz of machinery had him spinning around, but too late, before he felt an artificial layering of what appeared to be snow spraying him from the side.

He muted the shocked snarl that rose and swept his arm out without thinking, taking the miniature sized robot holding the fire extinguisher and slinging it across the room and into some heavy weight lifting machine.

"What is it with people from other worlds destroying _my_ things?"

Thor sighed and turned his head when he heard Tony Stark's voice coming from the door way. It was no surprise; his violence had been loud, even if now regrettable. "I am sorry. I believe I have made a mess of your Gym."

"Yea, I can see that."

Thor lifted his hand and closed it into a fist. "And I am sorry about your...robot friend. He came upon me with that snow weapon."

Tony laughed and rolled his eyes. "He had it coming. He's hosed me down too many times to count. Don't worry about it." He strolled in, carefully side stepping the shards of glass on the floor. "Someone musta had a bad night. I tell you what, waking up to the sound of glass and only God knows what else breaking is not something I do on a daily basis, just so you know. I was about to suit up when Jarvis was careful to inform me it was you doing the damage." He paused with a thoughtful look on his face. "Not sure if that's a good thing, either, though."

"I am sorry." Thor said again. It wasn't hard to ignore Tony Stark's sarcastic remarks when his mind was in chaos over a certain female. He had mixed emotions and a fear of losing a mortal. He'd never felt so at odds with himself.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Darcy's voice cut through the tension like a knife, that sense of amusement and ease of access of everyday life clear in her voice. "If you guys are gonna tear up the place, give a girl heads up. All that testosterone is too hot a chance to pass up."

Really, she missed out on everything. Jane got all the action. Jane hit the God of Thunder with a car and BAM, instant lovers, minus the dirty part.

Tony lifted his hands in what she was assuming was self defense. "Oh, no. I had nothing to do with this. Let's just make that clear. Pepper would have my ass if she saw this and knew I did it. So it's all on Thunder Boy here."

Thor ignored the pet name; for the last time. The next time it _would_ be on the Iron Man. He was far too irritated lately to deal with it on a common basis.

"I checked in on Jane and boy, is she passed out. About time. She fell asleep with the lights on again so I had Jarvis do that vanishing thing with the windows—"

"_What?"_ Thor's voice whipped out, his head snapping around in Darcy's direction.

"Yea, she always told me to turn out the lights if she ever forgot to. She definitely forgot to—"

He took off towards the connecting door but stopped when the building shook, as a familiar power source vibrated through the air. He didn't see it, but he _felt it_. "Impossible." Thor hissed out through clenched teeth as the connecting door flew off its hinges.

A bright, white light flooded the room beyond, sliding past the doorway. He stood frozen, disbelief clear on his features as he watched the _Bi-Frost _slowly vanish, but leaving behind the destruction of the room. Broken glass, torched furniture and smoke, encryption on the floor.

"_What the HELL?!" _Tony's voice roared from behind him, but Thor barely heard the man.

Thor could see the smoking figures of the Mare's that had been surrounding Jane's body. But they were no more. But what was there and perhaps more dangerous, was his Father. Standing there, over-looking Jane as she lay on the couch, her eyes slowly opening. She had no sooner opened them than the Odin-Father waved his hand over her head and Jane sank back into unconsciousness.

"Jarvis, suit up. I'm tired of all you other-worldly God's coming and destroying my things—"

"No." Thor waved his hand in Tony Starks direction. "Stop." He said, halting the Iron Man from making a grave mistake.

His Father on Midgard? For what reason? _Why?_

The Odin Father waved his hand over Jane's head again and then whispered something Thor didn't quiet understand.

"Father...what are you doing?" Thor said, his voice low. He did not understand why his Father was here. On Midgard. It did not make sense. And he knew his Father did not approve of his fascination of Jane. So why?

Odin lifted his head then, his facial expression fierce, but wise. "Where do your loyalties lie?"

"What is he doing to Jane? _Who_ is he?" Darcy was in the right state of mind for once, keeping behind him but beside Tony Stark.

"Father..." He didn't fear that his Father would cause Jane harm; but he didn't trust him. Why? Odin had protected the Mortals before he'd even been born.

"Ugh, if this is some kind of family reunion, couldn't you guys have taken it elsewhere instead of leveling my living room? I really enjoyed the view over-looking the ocean..."

Thor really wished Tony Stark would be quiet for once. The way Odin looked at Stark, Thor knew his Father found the man of little amusement.

"Where do your loyalties lie, son of Odin?"

Thor tensed, careful of his answer. "You know where my loyalties lie."

"Then perhaps she will be worthy." Odin lifted his head. "Know this, the Bi-Frost cannot be manipulated by human hands. There is no such magic available to them here."

"I have all the technology we need." Tony threw in and Thor would have groaned if not for the force with which Odin hissed out a single word.

"_Silence_."

So was his Father saying that the Bi-Frost could not be built on Midgard?

"Perhaps...if she is worthy of Asgard...if she is worthy of you, she will remember." With those words, the Bi-Frost came down again, lighting up the room like a fire cracker. Just as quickly, Odin was gone. Smoke filled the room in its aftermath, singed furniture and even more shattered glass.

"Daddy issues?" Came Tony Starks snide remark.


	8. Chapter 8

(I am a horrible author. My mind wanders too quick! Lol. But I'm still trying to stick to the base of the story so that it will still make sense. Hope you guys are still enjoying this! Your reviews keep me going. By the way, I'm listening to Sugarlands 'Stuck like glue' as I'm writing this chapter. Somehow kinda fits right now.)

Chapter Eight

"_Perhaps...if she is worthy of Asgard...if she is worthy of you, she will remember."_

Thor hadn't fully understood Odin's words. Odin didn't see what he saw in Jane; not yet. She was courageous. She was strong-willed. He'd never met a mortal like her. When she opened her eyes and stared up at him, he had to wonder if this was how she'd felt staring down at him that fateful night he'd been sent to Midgard.

Because there was something strangely unknown, something unfamiliar as he stared down at her. Especially when she looked from him, to Stark and then to Darcy and to what remained of the room. She barely acknowledged him.

"Ugh...please don't tell me some creep attacked again." Jane sat up slowly, her body stiff. The room was literally smoking and very, very...burnt.

"Oh, no, nothing like that. Just the Father of all Gods who apparently has a major grudge or something...it was kinda cool, actually. You alright, Jane?" Darcy said, catching her attention as she tip toed around a smoking chair. Leave it to Darcy to always find humor in the situation. From the looks, Darcy was just happy that the Ipod in her hand WAS still in her hand.

The last time a God had made an appearance here had been when Loki, the God of Mischief, had made some serious mother fucking mischief and leveled half of New York and...leveled half of New York. "Yeah. Darcy, come and help me." Jane miraculously found a pen and pad and started doing a rough scratch of the imprintations on the floor. She'd lost something like this before because—well, whatever, she wasn't going to lose what was left of the design.

Tony coughed behind her in what she was sure was an attempt to get her attention. "Jarvis."

"_Auto-full scan activated."_

Jane watched as the blue light engulfed the floor and up, mapping the designs on the floor before dissipating. Really, Jarvis came in handy, though she'd never admit to it. "Ugh, thanks. Alright, I, ugh, I seriously need to get back to work. I'm never going to get caught up if I don't finish—"

Thor gripped her for-arms and turned the babbling Jane to face him. Her facial expression was clinically calm. Too calm for someone who had been terrified to sleep the night before, too calm for someone to have just gone through what she had. "Jane, _are you alright?"_

She stared up at him and then stepped back. "Once I get some coffee."

They_ all_ stared as Jane turned around and tugged Darcy with her towards the blown off door. Apparently, Jane wasn't too off kilter to be shocked by the destruction. She'd seen plenty. Thor stared at her departing back, his body tensing as he heard Jane's whispered, "Who's the blonde?"

Thor stepped from the Bi-Frost in all his armored glory. Heimdall was there, waiting, and beyond him was the Odin-Father.

His jaw clenched as the Bi-Frost closed behind him. "What have you done, Father?" He asked his Father carefully. Jane had stared at him, but not really seen him. She'd barely acknowledged him. But when she'd looked at him, it was as if she'd looked clear through him. There had been no certain fascination there.

She hadn't had to talk to him for him to know something was wrong. Her barely casting him a glance was enough. All he had to do was look at Jane and she smiled. All he had to do was talk and she blushed. _What had the Odin-Father done?_

"Perhaps you are right and she is worthy." Odin murmured.

"Father..."

"You cannot force what is not there. She will remember...or be lost in her own world."

His jaw clenched tighter, the muscle in his cheek flexing. Jane didn't know him. She didn't remember him. The Odin-Father had taken matters into his own hands; for what reason, Thor didn't know. Spite, perhaps, that his Son was enamored of a mortal?

His hands fisted.

The Odin-Father was powerful. Thor couldn't _tell_ her. It wouldn't matter if he did; she wouldn't remember him. She would remember...in her own time. Or she wouldn't. Thor cursed. The rules were simple; they weren't rules. He _could_ tell her, but what could would that do? The memories wouldn't be there.

"_Perhaps...if she is worthy of Asgard...if she is worthy of you, she will remember."_

Dammit, Jane was worthy of any and everything. Why the Odin-Father couldn't see that, Thor didn't know. He turned to the Bi-Frost which Heimdal was already opening. By Valhalla, she _would _remember him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Where is she?"

Nick Fury looked up from the reports he'd been signing. He wasn't surprised in the least to see Thor striding through the glass panels, completely out of place in his Asgard clothing. It was odd, he'd admit, that one of their most prized scientists had lost any remaining thought of Thor. Especially when the said scientist had all but been head over heels for the Asgardian.

That was something that was potentially dangerous to the work of S.H.I.E.L.D. Thinking on it, Nick Fury knew he wouldn't have _allowed_ it to go on much longer...Romantic involvements just didn't cut it.

Look at Tony and Pepper. Fury wasn't sure which one was the damsel in distress.

He dropped the reports on his desk and stood. He'd been informed of Jane's apparent memory loss. He'd thought that maybe that wasn't all she'd lost, but no. That was it. He'd ordered a scan done of her brain because if there was any Asgard radiation there, he sure as hell wanted to know. What he'd seen had been nothing out of the ordinary.

So just _what the hell_?

There had been an _increase_ in her work and in her research since the lapse. If she could do her work better without the interruption of a certain Asgard Prince, then he'd make sure Thor was absent. If emotionally then sure as hell physically, too.

Nick wanted shit done by WHO he wanted it done by, and he was going to get it done.

"Where is she, Nick Fury?" Thor bit out, frowning at the Head Operator of S.H.I.E.L.D.

The first ten minutes they'd all been shocked at Jane's dismissal. Even Tony Stark. A day later with S.H.I.E.L.D Personal at his heels, he'd watched as they'd performed a series of "test" on her.

He'd grown tired of hearing Jane's "I'm alright, really..."

She didn't understand why everyone else seemed to be worried.

He'd contemplated whisking her away to Asgard, the Bi-Frost be damned. What his Father did, his Father could un-do but he knew, somehow, bringing an unsuspecting Jane to Asgard would not turn out in any way he would have liked. Much less with his Father.

"Her skills are better put to use somewhere else." Nick said.

"That does not answer my question."

"I answered your question, you just didn't like the answer." Fury walked around his desk, picking up his jacket along the way. "Can't say I've ever seen her work this hard before. Maybe your Dad did a good thing doing what he did."

"My Father could care less about the research you conduct here, Nick Fury."

"He sure cared when he sent you to retrieve the Tesseract."

"It was not the Tesseract he sent me to retrieve." The man was an expert at playing games, at grounding himself deep in the lives of others but Thor would have none of it.

"Has it occurred to you that Ms. Foster is much safer without the knowledge of your existence?"

And there he went again, answering another question with a question. "Jane Foster is as deep in happenings of S.H.I.E.L.D as she could be."

True enough, Fury thought. "I'm not the only one who thinks her lack of memory is a good thing. She's been moved...to another department. Without the Tesseract we no longer have the technology we need to power up the Eistine-Rosen Bridge. Tony Stark has complaints on that end, but when doesn't he?"

"Where is she?" Thor repeated.

"Eric and even Darcy Lewis agree she's safer." And he'd made sure the contact between Jane Foster and the God of Thunder had been at a minimal until he'd gotten all the information he could. He'd turned that minimal into zero proximity when he'd seen the depth and concentration she was now putting into her work.

The woman, without her distraction, was a mind to be reckoned with.

Nick Fury shrugged into the black leather jacket, straightening the labels. "Can't you accept that she's safe?"

"_Where_ is she?"

The God of Thunder was persistent. But he was Nick mother fucking Fury. He straightened his eye-patch. "Why are you so persistent on the where abouts of Jane Foster?"

The man was ticking on his nerves. "If not for Jane Foster, things would have transpired very differently where you and I are concerned. Where the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D—everything. Jane is the reason, not you, not my banishment, nor my Father." He was not ashamed to admit that. He was connected to Jane as Nick Fury was connected to S.H.I.E.L.D.

"So the Mighty God of Thunder was quelled by a human female."

His eyes narrowed and Thor prayed to Valhalla that Nick Fury would cease his games of mockery. "Where is she, Nick Fury? I do not wish to argue with you."

"Tell me, Thor...what do you think you two have? A connection? Some sort of twisted bond between an Immortal God and a human?"

Thor opened his hand and Mjolnir shrank into nearly nothing, flashing up into his armored arm and then his armor followed, leaving behind his leather like pants and black wool shirt. "I do not wish to forget Jane, Nick Fury. It is not I who can make her remember, but she _can_ remember. What my Father has done, can be undone." What he didn't say was that he did not want Jane Foster to forget him.

"I ask that you tell me where she is, Nick Fury, or I shall return to Asgard and find her myself. But I ask that you tell me of her whereabouts yourself; I would not abuse your trust." Otherwise, he _would_ return to Asgard and seek Jane out through Heimdal.

"Something tells me you'd do that."

Did the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D really think he could stop the God of Thunder from finding her? Apparently so when silence issued. Thor gave a nod towards the Director and turned. He would find Jane, through Heimdal it seemed, and she would remember.

"She's in London. But I can't say the others are going to be happy if you show up." Nick Fury finally said to Thor's departing back. Could he really stop the God of Thunder from going after Jane Foster? Probably not. Dammit, why couldn't the God see that Jane's lack of memory was a good thing? So no, he highly doubted he could have stopped Thor.

He could have tasered him. But Thor wouldn't be too happy afterwords.

"Well, fuck."

* * *

Considering that Darcy Lewis was not in cahoots with S.H.I.E.L.D, it was a wow factor that she was even working for them. The whole "secret government operatives" bastards had stolen her Ipod and she sure as hell wasn't going to forget it. So yea, the wow factor that she worked for them.

Nah, she worked for Jane.

Sure, S.H.I.E.L.D could do whatever it was they did and erase every single credit she'd managed so far, so she knew she was done for. The field she'd been majoring in anyways was nothing compared to this. She was practically being paid to do nothing.

So what if she had a new Ipod!

Darcy was sure Jane was the only reason she was still allowed privy to the happenings of S.H.I.E.L.D. Darcy was just a research assistant and in all honestly, she didn't think she was much help. Maybe in the organizing department. So thank you hot Gods for Jane!

And she so didn't like Nick Fury. He was responsible for everything. Jane was nothing but a lackey to him because she was the master here where the research was considered. Nick Fury watched Jane like a strawberry dipped in chocolate and then swirled in chocolate morsels whenever he was around.

That sounded good, the strawberry...

Good thing Jane liked her job because she never noticed Nick Fury scrutiny when he was around.

Darcy dropped her feet from an empty desk and pushed the chair back on its wheels before spinning it. Jane was miraculously working across the room, unpinning photos and shuffling papers into white boxes and then labeling them in her sloppy scrawl.

London was _boring_, Jane had proclaimed and she couldn't study to the right proximity and keep date of the stars movements and the outer galaxies where she was at.

Darcy liked a good road trip. Back to the desert it was! So she'd forgive Jane of her all faults, especially the one where she couldn't make a decent cup of coffee.

Jane was on a roll without the distraction of a certain Facebook-profile-picture-worthy-God. Sure, the two had had this _thing_ going on. So in the end, Nick Fury's judgment wasn't just logical, but he was crazy logical. Whatever got the job done, he'd said. Darcy kinda agreed but kinda didn't.

Jane had a tendency to attract weird, creep shit and Darcy liked weird, creepy shit.

She spun the chair again and stopped the spinning once she faced Jane again. "Coffee break!"

Papers went flying and Jane dropped the white box she'd been holding. Jane huffed and blew the wayward strands of hair from her face as she sank down and started tossing papers back where they'd just came from. "Why do you do that?"

"Ooh, you know I just love scaring the hell out of you."

Really, she'd seen Aliens and Gods. What could spook her? Darcy, apparently. "Yea, well, you can help me pick all this up."

Darcy gave a low whistle and then headed over to help, tossing books into the box. She stopped at one, it was palm sized, really and she read the title out-loud. "Astrophysical Journal of Jane Foster..." She skipped a couple of pages, thumbing through it. "Constellation Coma Berencies—"

Jane snatched the pocket book from Darcy and hid it smoothly in her _bra._ "If I ever have the misfortune to lose all my work again, I'm having back up." Thus the little book. Sure, she was working with S.H.I.E.L.D this time but who was to say they wouldn't get tired of her?

"So I found another Constellation that's not ours. Do you know how often that happens?"

"Not often?" Darcy offered.

"You got it." Jane said and pushed down the cardboard top before stooping down to pick up the box. Again. "So once we get set up in the desert and I can get a few good readings, it might just be the way to Th..."

Darcy lifted her head at the pause. "Find a way to what...?"

"...lost track of thought. Huh. Sorry." Jane muttered. Sure, they'd declared building the bridge was impossible, so she was needed for other things, but that didn't mean she _couldn't_ put both her researches together. Two for one kinda deal.

Darcy stared. For a minute there, she'd thought Jane was going to say "Thor". A little bit of memory return there? No such luck.

Huh, funny. She wouldn't have thought Jane prone to memory loss. Then again, it was brought on by a God.

So not cool.

Darcy caught a flash of blonde in the hallway. No! She mentally whined to herself. Thor wasn't even supposed to be back yet. He wasn't supposed to even be here period. From the look he'd just gotten back from good ol' Home, because if those clothes were anything to go by, minus the armor, he needed a fashion upgrade in some modern clothing.

He and Jane had that in common. Jane was too plain without a sense of taste and Thor was so out of place in his...too plain clothing.

The golden haired God zoomed in on their direction. Darcy opened her mouth but couldn't form a single word; what could she say?; when he entered the room. Jane didn't so much as bat an eyelash in his direction. She did, however, upon seeing a male present, wasn't above putting all that male testosterone to use.

"Thank God. I sent for someone forty-five minutes ago to get some of these boxes." Jane said, exasperated and dropped the armload into his unsuspecting hands. She picked up another packaged box and then dropped it onto the other and then grabbed another, but kept this one to herself. She needed to leave some room for him to see. "Thanks, ugh..." She couldn't get a look at the name tag on his chest because of the boxes so she leaned to the side. No tag there period. She looked up. "Thanks, Mr..." She always made a note to get someone's name at least _once_ so none of the other lackeys here would say she was rude.

If she forgot it afterword, well, that was her fault. Just another person she didn't know. So what. She didn't know half the people working here.

Thor felt his jaw tense. Mr? Jane Foster had never referred to him as "Mr", not even when she'd hit him with her vehicle. His gut clenched in anger and he opened his lips. "Th—"

"ead—" Darcy cut in.

"—or. " Thor finished, frowning in Darcy's direction.

"Theador?" Jane finished.

His fingers clenched over the boxes where he held them. By no means was he...

"Nice for y'all to meet. Come on, let's get these boxes out to the van." Darcy said a little too cheerfully, a little quickly as she ushered a full-handed Thor out the door. He'd looked too calm for her peace of mind. Like he was thinking about doing something to her that so wasn't on the scale of pleasurable things.

Five more trips and a very talkative Darcy had Jane reaching on her tip toes to close the back of the van. A large pair of hands beat her to it, reaching over her head and slamming the back of the van closed firmly.

"Ah, crap, you left the pop-tarts back there, _didn't you_, Jane?" Darcy whined out suddenly. "Wait here, because I am so not starving on the way. I'll be right back."

Jane groaned. Of course she'd forget the _food. _If it was a single staple, a piece of paper, she'd remember that. But food, no. She turned around. "Theador, huh?"

The name coming from her lips had his lips thinning.

"You know, I really don't like it when people lie to me. So cough it up, whatever the hell it is, because I know 'Theador' is not your name." If she was wrong and his name was Theador then she would owe him a big apology. Second, he did not look like a Theador. Third, Darcy had all but given that away.

She didn't like to be lied to. "I've about had it with everyone _staring _at me. I don't remember? Seriously, I'm fine. Couldn't be better. But if one more person lies to me, I swear to God..."

Thor stared down at Jane, his eyes narrowed. He held his right hand away from his body slightly and opened his hand, palm and fingers facing the ground. _Mjolnir _flew out from it's rest placing and grew twice it's size until the handle easily fit into his palm. He let _Mjolnir _crash to the ground at his side and even though the distance was small, it cracked the pavement.

"Oh my." Jane whispered.

((I absolutely love reviews. They make me want to continue the story! Hope you all are still enjoying it.))


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Oh my."

That was all she said, as if those words alone expressed her amazement. But really, oh my?

Oh my, Jane thought dumbly. That was the significant amount of words she could form when 'Theodor' let loose a hammer that would make even Tony Stark envious.

Or extremely irritable.

Oh my, oh my, oh my! Really, it was a very logical way of thinking because she was a very logical person.

"Jane?" Thor said, the word almost bit out when she remained silent. He'd never been one for control and a mindless Jane was not something that bode well. Her gaze remained downcast and her expression had his heart tightly clenched, the familiar look in her eyes...

She lifted her head. This golden haired God of a man who welded something very, very powerful and dangerous. She didn't know where the thought came from but it was there. Of course. Tony Stark with his powered iron suits and strange power source, a super soldier from another time, a man who literally turned into a green raging monster.

It made sense that Nick Fury would have a _God _up his sleeve. She'd seen the events of New York and Gods most certainly existed and so did these weird other worlds. She knew everything there was to know about science, not powerful...looking him up and down again, she settled on the word 'beings'. She knew enough about Nick Fury to know the man wouldn't allow any weak link in on his little groupie Avengers project.

This, this—_him—_this was up Eric's ally. He knew all about this...stuff.

Thor was about to reach out and grab her by the shoulders when she suddenly leaned down. He stopped when she curled her hands around the hilt of Mjolnir and _pulled_. He blinked, taken back. "What are you doing?"

The massive hammer didn't budge. "Geez, it's not that heavy." She muttered and Thor was sure the words were more directed at her than him.

"Jane..."

She braced her feet on the pavement and pulled _hard_, frowning.

"...Jane...you cannot lift Mjolnir."

Mighty Hammer. Mjolnir. God of Thunder. _Thor._

"Jane." Thor said helplessly with a wry, sad grin on his face. The sight was a rare one, one he was sure he'd never see again and he found it oddly amusing. He brushed her hands away with one of his larger ones and wrapped his fist around Mjolnir and lifted it from the small crater. Mjolnir disappeared back up into its resting place. Jane could have tried with all her might and she still wouldn't have been able to lift. He shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips as he took a step towards her.

"_Thor!"_

He stopped when she spoke his name. An exclamation of remembrance, exhilaration on her face as she stared up at him. Relief flooded him and his heart expanded. He swept her up against him, her body coming up against his hard so that she gave a small 'oof'. He leaned down and kissed her soundly. "Dammit, Jane Foster, can you not go one day without some form of danger—"

"Whoa, now." Jane twisted her hands in his wild mane of hair and pulled him back and away. Dear God. Dear _God. _ "You may be a God, but you can't just go kissing random people." Jane wiggled, trying to pull away but the hand at the small of her back kept her up tight against his muscled body. Did God's go around kissing any random female—

"I thought you would never speak my name again." He gave up trying to kiss her and instead wrapped his arms around her, hauling her up against him. He hugged her tight, inhaling her scent.

"Ah, I just met you..."

He tensed. He closed his eyes but didn't release her. Of course matters would not have been so easy. But hope still lingered, beaten, but still there.

"_Darcy!" _Jane exclaimed as Thor let out a hissing breath against her neck, his body growing rock hard. Her gaze followed the two protruding thin wires from his back that led to the stun gun in Darcy's hand. A stun gun that should have knocked the God on his ass; duh, Jane thought, he was a God. It would have no effect, right?

"The Boss told me to do it if He-Man threatened your work..._he_ threatened to do away with THIS iPod, too, if I didn't." Darcy almost looked repentant. "But I don't think it's having the same effect as before." Darcy said, motioning towards the massive volts of electricity that were very clearly being shot into Thor's body.

Before? Jane ignored that after thought as the God reached behind him as and if the wires were nothing, he yanked them out of his back and yanked. The taser went flying from Darcy's hands and he caught it. "That's because I was a mortal when you first used this weapon against me." Thor said very calmly and the small compacted weapon didn't stand a chance as he closed his fist around it, rendering it into a useless hunk of metal.

"Darcy, if you ever use such a weapon against me again, I will render every _iPod _on Midgard useless."

That made Nick Fury's threat second opinion. She nodded. "That was actually kinda cool. At least we know tasers don't work on Gods."

"Ah..." Jane took the moment to unwind herself from his arms and he reluctantly agreed. "Ah, Darcy, please, no more tasering. Save that for the next guy who mugs you." She looked up _Thor—_and dear God, pun intended—there was really a _God _in front of her. She cleared her throat. "I get it if this is some form of greeting in your world, but we don't do this sort of thing here on earth." She said again because the situation was quickly becoming awkward.

She was pretty sure Nick Fury would have informed this God of any rules regarding earth, anyways.

Thor restrained a sigh at her lack of knowledge between the two of them. Instead of giving into his grieving he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "One day you will see my world, just as I promised and you will see how we greet newcomers."

And she giggled, a smile much similar to the one she'd given him when he'd first brought her hand to his lips years ago, before she pulled back. "There you go again. All of you. I'm fine. I feel fine. It's nice that you all care. But I remember..."

Darcy dutifully remained quiet. She didn't doubt Thor would have silenced her with an electrified Ipod. She backed away silently because the two were getting all mushy again and she so wasn't into peeping! Well, maybe she was. She disappeared into the drivers side door of the van.

"And what do you remember, Jane?" He asked, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "Do you remember your friends? Do you remember your work that you refer to as science? Do you remember your studies of the stars and galaxies?"

She did. That was her life.

He continued. "Do you remember when I fell from Asgard and the galaxies? Did you know the first thing I saw upon opening my eyes was you? Do you remember my telling you of all the galaxies as one? Do you remember that magic and science are one?"

Oh Lord, did all God's spout such poetry? Jane could feel her cheeks heating as he cupped her cheek, his thumb sliding over the bone. Oh man, how could she ever forget someone who spoke such powerful words?

"Do you remember the day I left to return to Asgard, when you pulled me into your arms and placed your lips against mine?"

Oh man...she felt like fanning herself? When had she ever blushed so hard? Hell, when had a man ever said anything so, so, so...romantic to her? If all these things were true, then dammit, she wanted to remember! So they couldn't be true; there was no way she'd ever forget any of _this_. "Whaa—" She gasped out as he yanked her up against him.

He hauled her up full length against his body, one of his hands sliding down to rest against the small of her back. He released Mjolnir and lifted it up towards the sky as he held her against him. "If you cannot remember, then perhaps I shall give you new memories." If he could not undo the Al-Fathers magic, then he would create his own magic.

"You will have to make this long journey alone, young Darcy." He said before taking off into the sky at an inhuman pace, a squealing Jane clutching at him while Darcy all but fell out of the van.

* * *

"Oh my God, we we're flying!" Jane gasped out as they landed, stumbling back as they were land locked again. She didn't fully understand why this, this...God was so intent on paying such rapt attention to her, but they'd been _flying. _

"Aye." Thor said, smiling, the radiant look on her face lightening his heart.

"We were actually flying. Impossible!" There had been the falling sensation, the sharp breeze, the view. She looked beyond him and saw exactly where they were. "We're back in Mexico!" How was that possible, so quickly?

"Yes, I overheard your conversation with Darcy that you were returning here to conduct search."

She ran a hand through her hair. There was so much she wanted to do, so many questions she wanted to ask. She wanted to see his Hammer again. _She wanted to fly again. _Instead, she asked the obvious. "Why are you doing this? I mean, you don't know me and—"

Thor placed a finger against her lips. Enough of that. "Aye, Jane, I know you. I know you are a very courageous woman, a woman of science and a warrior in your own right. I've known that since the day I met you."

"I think we're all going a little crazy."

"Perhaps we are." Thor said with a chuckle. He couldn't help himself. He took her in his arms again, wrapping them around her much smaller form. "You are even more beautiful when you are confused, Jane Foster."

Was he always so forceful? Her first thought was yes. Butterflies took flight in her stomach as she braced her forearms against his chest. He was _built. _His head lowered and _oh no!_

He arched an eyebrow when his lips met the palm of her hand. He chuckled and kissed her palm.

"Ugh, yea, none of that." But oh man, she so wanted some of that. She groaned at the thought and he laughed against her hand. "It's not funny." In answer, his laugh died down to an amused chuckle, vibrating against her palm. "For a God, you look so human. Is this how you normally look?"

"More or less."

"_So is this how you normally look?" Jane asked, shocked at Thor's transformation into the low and behold, God of Thunder in all his armored glory. _

"_More or less." He said with a smile. _

"_It's a good look!"_

It really was a good look, even if out of place, Jane thought as the memory danced behind her vision as if replaying an old video. She lifted her head; he was dressed differently, but obviously not modern. But was it really a memory?

"Jane, what is wrong? You have grown quiet."

"I...don't know."

"The last time you said such a thing to me, there was something very wrong." He cupped her chin and tilted her head back, leaving her no choice but to look up at him. "Now tell me, otherwise I will not know how to right what is wrong."

He spoke so poetically that it was almost romantic. She didn't realize it until now that she might just be a sucker for that kind of talk. Donald Blake had been all about hard work and reality, this was another but. All at once she was sober compared to how giddy she'd been a moment before. She swore she'd never met him until he'd walked into that room, but the memory was so freshly stored in her mind of him out of place and time in his armor, that she had to have seen him before. "What if you're right and I don't remember?" It didn't seem logical.

"I would never lie to you, Jane. I give you my word on that."

"It's just that, what you said and I remember..." She pulled back from his embrace and motioned a hand at his body. "...you wearing something else. Armor?"

"Aye, Jane." Was she remembering? What had triggered the memory? Because she had clearly remembered _something _about him. "What did I say, Jane?"

"The 'more or less'. I'm not saying I believe you, but...I've heard those words before." Those exact words.

Thor took her hands in his and kissed the knuckles of both hands before turning her in the direction of the RV that had been waiting. A place he remembered, a place she only remembered as living. Perhaps all was not lost. Perhaps a reenactment of the few precious moments they'd stolen together would rekindle her memory. But whatever the loss, she would remember or they'd start a new life.

((I've been without a computer for the longest! Forgive me! But I'm back. I haven't forgotten my loyal fans. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always, I absolutely love your reviews. They definitely help towards the next chapter!))


	11. Chapter 11

((Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I absolutely love them. They certainly go a long way to making me want to continue the story. It's so hard to find a good Thor/Jane fanfic out there, with a good story line and good grammar, so I'm glad you guys are enjoying this.

And I had a guest reviewer by the name of "Elsie". If you happen to be reading this chapter, I dedicate a certain part of this chapter to you. You'll know it when you see it. Thanks for the idea and I give all credit of it to you.))

Chapter Eleven

Nick Fury was going to have her ass on a platter, but really, it was his fault for letting her go unaided. Really, it was. Take her off one assignment and then push her off onto another. Without him hovering over her back, well, there was nothing to stop her from studying what she was and what she knew about.

Nick Fury wanted answers on what _he_ wanted. Jane almost snorted at the thought, going over the geometric readings of the past few days. He _should_ have known her well enough to know that when left alone, she was going study what she wanted.

All of her childhood and adulthood she'd been focused on one thing. The Einstein Rosen Bridge. She'd been informed that that was no longer an issue, nor was it possible. She was a Scientist. After having witnessed the Avengers, she was sure anything was impossible. Her gaze shifted to Thor where he was sweeping through Darcy's "back-up" Ipod. The electronic device looked far too delicate in his hands. If he broke it, she wasn't sure he'd be safe from even Darcy.

Tony Stark hadn't exactly given up on the Bridge, either. The man had accused her as having the same mind as him. She begged to differ on that one. The man didn't have a repentant bone in his body and while he was intellect smart, he wasn't brain smart.

"_There's always the Stark Gate." Tony said into the web-cam. They were on the same mind. Not to mention Tony Stark was the very embellishment of rebellion. She rolled her eyes at the never ending battle on what the Bridge was called and what Tony Stark was amendment on having it renamed. When things went down and Nick Fury descended on them in fury for going against his well-ordered plans, at least Tony Stark would be the first one to draw his attention. The man lived to drive his 'boss' crazy. _

"_Whether it works or not I'm trying..."Jane said. They were on the same mind there, too. _

_Tony leaned forward and clasped his hands beneath his chin. "One does not simply Stargate to Asgard." _

_Oh God, Jane rolled her eyes. _

"_So I'm assuming you remember thunder boy and his—" Jane clicked the 'end call' button on the screen and ended his teasing, taunting rant. She didn't remember...what was there to remember?_

They didn't need the Bridge en route to Asgard, exactly. There were other galaxies to explore. The only thing they were really trying to do was trying to explore those other galaxies without crossing in between, but traveling at a human timescale. Without the Bridge, a distance like that could take millions of years, with it they could travel a short time period. If Asgard happened to be along the way...

Who was to say it wasn't impossible? Asgard was dominate of _God's. _There was a reason they didn't reside here on Earth, wasn't there? Who was to say they weren't afraid of humans dominating Asgard?

There wasn't much interference to show on the readings and what was causing a bleep on the paper, she was sure it had to do with Thor being in the area. He radiated...power.

She found her gaze drawn to him again. He was making himself a part of her life. When he was around, he was too big, too rambunctious—too everything to be ignored.

And Darcy still wasn't here. Jane didn't envy the long, lonely drive Darcy was having to make now.

Thor lifted a coffee mug from his side and Jane's eyes followed the movement. The effect should have been normal, but somehow it...wasn't. God's liked coffee? She supposed so, since coffee was a life sustaining event here. Coffee kept her going, at least.

"Jane?"

She jerked her gaze up when he spoke. She'd been caught staring. "Yes?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No..." Nothing was wrong, really. "You're drinking coffee."

He chuckled. "Yes. We have nothing like this on Asgard. I wish we did."

There went her theory about coffee. But apparently even God's needed the nourishment of coffee. But she still stared at him, her expression lacking. She frowned. Thor. Coffee. "So you've never had coffee before?"

Thor tilted his chair back before letting it fall back on all fours. How they had managed to fit such a chair into the small confines of the RV, he would never know. The small area was cramped and he was too tall, but he made do. "I have." He finished off what remained of it and stared at her as she stared at him. He shifted in his seat and then leaned forward. "This drink...I like it."

"It's pretty great. It's the only thing that gets me by in the mornings."

He'd do whatever he had to do. "Another!" Thor said, his voice loud in the small confines. The mug shattered on the floor, the handle bouncing against the wall.

Jane stared at him for five seconds, her eyes widen in disbelief. "_What was that?" _She said, exasperated as she stood up and grabbed a towel, pushing all the broken pieces together.

"It was delicious. I want another." Thor said from memory. It was strangely familiar how Jane was acting, as if her mind were replaying through her mouth what she'd said to him years ago in that Diner.

"You could have just said so!"

Thor would have smiled if he wasn't so keen on keeping his role silent. His lips twitched as he said, "I just did." He took the towel from her and lifted the large broken pieces before dropping them into the basket she held.

"I mean ask nicely."

Deja vu.

"I meant no disrespect." Thor said as he stood up, amused at this bickering. His lips twitched and a gentle smile crossed his lips. He started towards her. In the small confines, it took two steps to reach her.

"Alright. No more smashing. Dea..." She trailed off, staring up at him. God, he was so tall. Why did this feel so familiar? She couldn't wipe the frown from her face.

"Deal?" Thor said, finishing her sentence with a smile. He took the chance to cup the side of her face; he loved touching her. Her skin was soft to the touch. And then, "You have my word."

"Dammit." Jane whispered and he couldn't help it, he laughed.

This was all too familiar but Jane couldn't place it. Every single aspect, but the why of it left her frustrated. It wasn't fair. It was frustrating.

"You are amazing, Jane Foster. Not even a great God can fully challenge your mind." Thor said, his laugh dying down to a chuckle. He knew the reason for her frustration and it pained him yet amused him at the same time.

"We've done this before, haven't we?" Jane snapped out, but there was no real censure in her voice.

"Yes, at one time, we have."

She paused. "So you purposefully broke that coffee mug?"

"And if I did?"

"Time out?" She offered weakly.

"I do not know the meaning of this 'time out', as you speak, but I will gladly be in this 'time out' with you if you so wish."

Why did he have to be so profoundly sensible...so poetic? She wouldn't call him romantic at all. He was just sweet. But too burly and dominate. She'd never been attracted to men like that. Thor was sure of himself in everything that he did. It left her feeling warm inside, as if she was actually somebody to him, and not just a woman of science like she was to the rest of the world. "No, no, that's not what I meant at all." Thor didn't know the meaning of personal space.

In what would have no doubt been Darcy's words, Jane thought, '_And that is extremely hot.' _

"No doubt it wasn't." He said. He lowered his head and she saw him coming. He wasn't surprised when she halted his kiss. It didn't irk him, it amused him. The action was a sweet, shy one coming from her. Especially considering _she'd _been the one to throw that first kiss on him. His soft chuckle vibrated against her hand. He didn't consider her a moraless woman. He valued her highly. Jane Foster was a woman of many sides, some shy and some vibrantly wild. He kissed her palm and then lowered her hand just enough so that he could kiss the tips of her fingertips.

Jane could feel the heat tingling in her cheeks. There he went again, trying to kiss her. "None of that." She said, her voice a little too breathless. "I don't know you."

"You will in time." He bit the tip of her middle finger in a teasing gesture and Jane groaned, pulling her hand away.

She pulled away, the warmth of his body fading. The thought was there. What she really wanted to study was his hammer. Oh, no. She groaned again, closing her eyes at the insane not rightness of that thought. Tony would have said something like that, but not her! But she had thought it, dammit. No, what she really wanted to do, dammit, was have a closer look at Mjolnir. She wanted a chance to observe the way his arm almost seemed to vanish from his body, the way he could call lightening and thunder. She wanted to run her fingers down his arms and over his chest, over what she was sure a hard set of abs. _No! _She whined mentally, she was losing her state of mind here, drooling over a God.

She quickly finished cleaning up before tidying up a set of random papers. "So, ugh, where do you plan on staying?"

Thor sat back in the chair and tipped it back so that the back of it rested against the wall, balanced on two legs again. He crossed his arms. "I usually find myself staying in Tony Starks tower."

Usually. "And now?"

"Where ever I find myself."

Jane didn't respond to that. Was he planning on staying _here?_ If she told him no? She knew herself better than that. Eric had told her many times she was too trusting, too nice. If he asked, she would offer.

They both heard the sound of squealing tires and then the slam of a door. The screen door of the RV opened and then Darcy's head popped in. "Sup?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jane sat up, her knees drawn and a blanket thrown over as she slowly turned the pages of the notebook in her hand. She couldn't sleep and she didn't have Thor to blame it on this time. He had left hours ago. She couldn't stop thinking that what if they were right and she couldn't remember? It was very unsettling to think that there was something missing. She wanted to _know. _Something to do with "magic" involved. She snorted at that. Someone must have really had it out for her.

Sometimes she went through old journals, just to study bits and pieces of information that she may have missed before, anything to get her closer to her goals. Sometimes she was just bored and reading these astrophysical filled notebooks was better than any romance novel. Depending on her mood.

Her fingers skimmed over the next page, tracing the unfamiliar image that she was sure she hadn't drawn. Because it was definitely a rough sketch of...a tree? But a tree without the leaves. Was it even a tree? And she certainly didn't _draw. _She knew what was on the page, vague scramblings and pin points as stars as the universe itself. Now they'd just been separated into sections.

"Maybe I have lost my mind." She said to herself and kicked the blanket off. She picked up a carelessly tossed checkered blue button down shirt and pulled it on over the tank top she wore, but left it unbuttoned. It wasn't exactly cold outside, but it wasn't warm, either. The screen door made a small hissing sound when she opened it and then popping back shut. She walked around to the ladder on the back of the RV and having to use both hands to climb up, she jabbed the edge of the notebook into her mouth and climbed up the five short steps.

Clearing the top, she gasped and dropped the notebook when she caught sight of a very non-absent Thor. He lay there on one of the two cots that she and Darcy usually used, his hands folded beneath his head and one knee drawn up. He turned his head at her gasp and frowned, leaning up on one side. "What is it?"

She'd managed to catch the notebook with one hand and brought it back up as she climbed fully onto the top. She'd alarmed him, she saw. She cleared her throat. "Ugh, nothing. I just, I thought you'd gone, you know?" Obviously, he hadn't. His "I bid you goodnight, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis" and a kiss to her knuckles hadn't meant he was flying back to New York. No, he'd only went up top.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded. Well, this was a little awkward. "I'll go back inside..."

"No, please, stay." Thor said. He hadn't been asleep and he wasn't the least bit tired. Strangely, he wasn't surprised that Jane wasn't asleep. She was known to miss a nights sleep. He held his hand out to her and she took it, stepping over the cot and then taking a step back to drop down onto the one across from him.

"I couldn't sleep because I can't stop working." Jane said with a smile and a shrug. Reading any of these was work because it was informational.

"What is it?"

"It's a book. A journal of sorts, I'd guess. I have a lot of them, actually. Sometimes I go back when I forget something. Sometimes I just read for the hell of it." She heard the scrape of his cot moving closer and then felt the heat of his leg almost touching hers.

"May I see?"

"Yea, but I don't think you'll understand any of it...Darcy certainly doesn't." She flipped the book open to where her thumb had made a book mark. Her fingers slid over the page that had dumb founded her.

He didn't take the book from her, but he held the other part of the book in his hand so they were both holding it. "Do you remember this, Jane?"

"Should I?" And there it was. Something else she was missing. If he was right, something else that had occurred only between the two of them.

She missed his smile when he shifted so that they were actually touching, shoulder to thigh, side by side. He held the book in his hand and motioned with his other. "Your ancestors called it magic..." He followed her movement, tracing the image. "...but you call it science. I come from a land where they are one and the same. These are galaxies, from one to another. And you are here..."

Was it really possible? Was it really so beautiful?

She spoke again, but this time, Thor saw no recognition in her eyes, no hint that she remembered the last time they'd spoken of this. He felt a moments defeat at that but reminded himself, he could not win every battle. She was still here.

"Is your world much like Earth?"

"In a way, yes." He told her of his world of gold and glory, of floating realms and great feasts. He told her of the God's that resided. "We are many, but few compared to the humans here. I used to think we were a dominating race, much more powerful and above humans." But that had changed.

"You are."

"No, Jane. We are not. My time here as a mortal taught me much. I did not know the meaning of humility until I met you." What he spoke was true, he knew, because even in her presence now, he was still learning and he was still confessing.

She laughed softly, a little shyly, and squeezed her hands between her thighs. "It's nice to know that I can make a difference on someone like that." She said, not really believing it.

"Do not sell yourself short, Jane Foster. You've done more than even a great God could accomplish."

She fell back onto the cot and Thor followed, staring up at the star filled sky. "So beyond those stars, everything we see, there is another world?"

"Many."

"God, I hope you're not crazy." Jane said and he laughed. She looked over at him. "What?"

"You've said that to me once, as well."

"Maybe we're both crazy...look, a shooting star. Make a wish."

Thor did not understand the concept of making a wish on a fallen star, but he was silent, watching when she closed her eyes and what he was assuming, making a silent wish. When she opened her eyes, he spoke. "You wish upon fallen stars?"

She smiled. "You don't?" When he shook his head, she shrugged. "It's something we do here...you see a shooting star and you make a wish. It's supposed to come true."

"And what did you wish for?"

Her gaze drifted back to the starlit sky. "If you tell, it won't come true."

And she made the wish again, silently. _'If there is anything between us, anything at all, any memories that he says I have...I wish I could remember.' _And she waited silently and in vain, because she remembered nothing. Nothing other than what she remembered now. She opened her eyes to find him staring at her. "What is it?"

"If I kissed you, would you let me?" He said, his lips curving.

He wasn't forceful, he was teasing. And oh man, did he keep trying to place those kisses on her. She knew his unspoken _'this time'_ was there. "Probably not?" She offered.

He gave that same soft laugh again before falling onto his back, one arm sliding beneath his head. "I thought so." He was so close that they could have been sharing the same bed. He turned those eyes on her again. Before she could stop him he leaned in close again but instead of stealing a kiss, he placed one on her forehead and then kissed the rim of her ear. There was nothing untoward in the movement, it was just a gentle gesture. "If I did not know better, Jane Foster, I would say you were a prude." He murmured teasingly.

"Wha—" She whispered and sat up, knocking into his chin with her shoulder. "I am not a-a...a prude." It wasn't like she was a virgin or anything. Maybe by a couple of years or so, but she certainly wasn't innocent.

"I jest." Thor said with clear amusement to sooth her.

"It's not like I'm a virgin." Jane said and then snapped her mouth shut in mortification. Oh my God. Had she really just said that in front of him? Her mind raced and her pulse pounded; _had they? _He was on his side again, her hand in his again. He had a thing with kissing her, any part of her apparently, because he was kissing each fingertip again.

She had to admit...that was kind of romantic. And nice.

She was about to ask him horrifyingly when he spoke, putting _those_ fears to rest. "And who must I kill?"

So they hadn't...otherwise he wouldn't have asked that question, but now she was set on something else. She curled her fingers in his hand and his lips followed the movement. "Would you, really?" She asked in a shocked whisper.

"Perhaps I would."

"Why?"

"Because I would not have been the first to give you pleasure." He said with absolutely no shame, his eyes meeting hers.

Oh. My. God. She groaned and yanked her hand back, her face flaring bright red in the night. He burst out laughing and then reached out, jerking her into his arms. He did nothing more than hug her, his laughter vibrating against his chest. "You are an amazing woman, Jane Foster."

"And you are absolutely crazy." She said, almost wishing she actually meant it. She was in way over her head and she knew it and she wasn't sure she wanted to do anything about it. They spent the rest of the night side by side on the cots, him going over tales of his world and her explaining the wonders of ice cream, chocolate and onion rings.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

She was crazy. Absolutely crazy, she knew that. Jane was surprised Thor was going along with it. This wasn't far off her research, really. Who was she kidding? This was off the radar. She'd just wanted an excuse to study Thor and everything about his God-likeness.

"Am I far enough away?"

"Yes." Thor called out. He didn't understand how that machine of hers worked, tracking energy. Something about how she wanted to see if Mjolnir radiated the same kind of energy as the bridge? He didn't understand her way of thinking, but he'd deny her nothing.

Jane tapped in a serious of codes across the age old machine, waiting for the signal to fire up. She lifted her gaze. There was something about watching as he controlled the thunder and lightening...and there it was, something she was sure she had never seen, but she _knew_ she'd seen him do the very same thing before. God, it was tiring _not_ remembering. A series of green lights flashing from one to the other signaled the machine was ready. "Alright...!"

Goosebumps rose when he lifted his arm high. Her gaze zoomed in on his hammer before lowering to his body. That was a really...really good look, she thought again. Thunder rumbled, jerking her out of her lustful haze. The sky had darkened considerably in a matter of seconds above and then before her very eyes lightening zoomed down. The machine beeped and shook as it spat out paper, a line scribbling back and forth over it with black ink.

She was disappointed at the readings.

She looked up as Thor approached with an eyebrow raised. "Are we done here?"

"Absolutely. I can't believe you actually agreed."

"Anything to serve your greater purpose, Jane Foster. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"I'm afraid not. But it wasn't a complete loss...but wait!" Darcy would have had a field day with this, to see Jane drooling, but Darcy wasn't here. Thank God she'd rather stay in their little condo/lab in town. For days. At his look, she added, "It's just that...I've never seen you up close like _this_."

But she had. He wasn't complaining, though, when she ran her hand over the thin plated armor over one bicep. So she didn't remember when he'd left her to battle Loki. Then this would be a new memory.

"You really are amazing, you know?" Jane said. The armor was a mixture of what she was sure was iron, silver and buckles that seemed to be molded to his body. She knew it wasn't so, though, because she'd seen it zip up into whatever secret hiding place where his hammer went. Her hands slid over what she was assuming was a breastplate but was different than any that she'd seen before. "This may be safer than any we have in the army."

Of course it would be, she thought, he was a God.

She lowered her hand to the intricate designs on his hammer and then paused, looking up at him. "Can I touch it? It won't electrocute me or anything, will it?"

He chuckled. Where did she get such thoughts from? It was an unusual request but one that was harmless. She reached out her hand as if to take it from his but he shook his head. "You will not be able to hold it aloft, Jane."

Right. Only Thor could hold his mighty hammer. For anyone else, the weight was impossible. It was hard to believe that a weapon like this could weld so much power. Her fingers traced over the intricate designs. He was right, though, she had tried lifting it in that parking lot without any results. "So it's really not heavy to you at all?"

"You are right."

"I've heard it could level mountains."

"Indeed."

"What are these symbols?" Jane said, her fingers stopping short of touching his hand.

"There are many. In itself, Mjolnir is known as Crusher. One such symbol means faith. Another represents lightening."

"How did you come across it?"

"It was passed onto me from my Father and to him by his Father and so on." It enlightened him that Jane was focused on him and his. She was a woman that wasn't afraid to learn the tedious amount of folklore that he represented. "Jane?"

"Yes?" She said, one hand sliding back up to test one of the round plates covering his chest. It was strangely warm. She lifted her head when she felt his arm slide around her back, slowly bringing her up against him. And without a word they were airborne like before. Shocked and completely unsuspecting she wrapped her right leg around his thigh and fisted one hand in his hair, her gasp swallowed up by the rush of wind.

She could feel the warm vibration of his laugh against her chest and she clutched him tighter, her free arm sliding around his shoulders. She didn't have it in her to be angry at his abrupt departure into the air with her, because _they were flying. _They were flying. It was just like it was before when he'd brought her back to New Mexico—did he knew how astounded she was by this? It was absolutely wonderful and elating!

She forced her eyes open but didn't relish her hold. The pace was slower this time, taking them high, up and up. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She laughed into his ear, her heart leaping at the view of the night sky above the clouds. Her stomach dropped when he suddenly took them downwards. The rush of wind hit her ears, her hair twisting around them.

All he did was smile.

They swept back through the clouds and ground bound, his hammer leading the way and then she caught sight of the RV becoming a bigger dot the closer they became. It ended just as quickly as it had began, but none the less absolutely and positively a reveling experience. The RV shook when he took them to the roof, landing. "Oh my God, you have no idea how exciting that is!" She said, her voice breathless.

Indeed it was, he thought, but only because she'd been with him. Did he really take so many things for granted still?

Jane slowly untangled herself from him and her knees buckled, watery from the sudden descend from the sky. She sank down onto the cot and he followed as he had before, taking the one across. He couldn't get over how free her smile was now. She threw herself at him then and he fell back, the cot sinking beneath their combined weight. He lifted himself up halfway with his elbows and she cupped his face in her hands, a whisper soft laugh coming from her lips. "Thank you, thank you so much." And kissed him.

It was a hard press of her lips against his that lasted seconds. A kiss that had her pulling back to give him one, two and three kisses like that before she lifted her head from his. The smile on her lips was hesitant, but she was gloriously happy in that moment.

_She'd _kissed _him. _He stared up at her, knowing the exact moment she realized what she'd done and where she was. An arm still around her, he lifted the other and cupped the side of her neck, pulling her back down to him slowly but surely. He gave her plenty of time to stop him; he expected her to stop him. But she didn't, not even when his lips touched hers.

He spread his fingers, spanning the small of her back. Her pulse beat steadily against his thumb, the beat growing ever quicker as he pressed his lips, sliding them over hers. Still, she didn't stop him, not even when he nipped her bottom lip. Not even when he grew bolder and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. Slowly, he slid his hand up, his fingers tracing over the edges of her spine until both of his hands were cupping her face, slowly sliding into her hair.

It wasn't until he slid his tongue along the seam of her lips that he felt her withdraw, felt her pulling those few inches away.

Jane forced her eyes open, staring down at him. His eyes were a startling shade of blue, she realized. Glacier blue. So intense. Somewhere along the way her hands had left him to clutch at the top of the cot above his head. What was she doing? In that moment, she _wanted_ to remember him. She needed to. She tried, she even made up vague images but knew they were really nothing. She tried hard, but she remembered nothing other than what she already knew.

Dammit, here she was kissing him and...

...blue eyes met hers before his hands were pulling her back down into the kiss. She didn't stop him this time, either. She kissed him chastely but like before, hard, so that there lips were tight against each other. She shuddered in his arms when she felt that glide of his tongue again, once, twice and then she opened her lips against him. His tongue slid in and she found herself following, moaning at the taste that she swore was thunder and lightening.

His hands slid down, slid over her arms and then her hips before moving back up and sweeping around her body. Her taste was like honey and wine with a mixture of chocolate. She was divine. His arms tightened a fraction before he found his hand in her hair again, his grip tightening in the strands. His lips opened and twisted over hers and her tongue slid over his.

Jane moaned at the pleasure/pain in her scalp. His kiss was slow but hot, so utterly hot. He kept up that same rhythm, his mouth moving back and forth, his tongue thrusting over and over, sliding over her own until she was lost in him. She pulled back on a gasp, needing to breath. Her lips felt swollen, glistening. She stared down at him; he didn't look breathless in the least.

The look on his face, his eyes, was undeniably hot. She had all of five seconds to catch her breath before his fist was tightening almost painfully in her hair and jerking her back down into an explosive kiss that had her moaning in his arms. She squirmed, trying to get closer as his mouth devoured hers, forcing her into the hottest kiss of her entire life. She rose up over him, fitting more easily over him so that she straddled him.

She forced herself to release the cot and her hands skimmed down, sliding over his chest. How she wished nothing more than to be touching the hard muscles that she was sure lay beneath all that hard steel. He was kissing her, over and over, hard, hot kisses that had her toes curling. His tongue, her tongue. She wasn't sure where she started and he ended.

She didn't want to end the kiss again, but she had to breath. Maybe it was because she was a human, because like before, he didn't look winded in the least. "Thor." She moaned out, the sound trapped between their lips before she managed to jerk back. "Thor..." No sooner had she said his name, broke the kiss, than the hand in her hair was jerking her head backwards and his lips were sliding, teasing over the soft skin.

His lips found the rapidly beating pulse at the base of her neck and laved the spot before setting his teeth to it. She shuddered and moaned. She gasped out his name again when he sank his teeth into the flesh there, but kept from breaking the skin. The bite was a mixture of both pleasure and pain as he sucked, scraping his teeth over the delicate skin.

Oh...my...God...She was struggling to breath and he wasn't even kissing her anymore. One of her hands found its way into his hair again as his hands made there way down, cupping her hips. He hooked his fingers into the belt loops on the side of her jeans and gave an experimental tug. He tugged again, forcing her upward while his lips trailed downward, kissing down the center of her throat until they dipped, meeting her collarbone.

"Oh my God..." She breathed out but he remained silent. She could feel the wet glide of his tongue dipping into the base of her throat before he gave another experimental tug on her jeans. His tongue slid over her collarbone, leaving a cool, wet trail behind. Kissing and laving her skin in hot kisses, he gave a sharp, abrupt jerk that had her falling forward and upward. She gasped when his lips landed between her breasts. It didn't matter that she was covered from neck to stomach in a t-shirt, plus that stupid checkered shirt, even if it was unbuttoned, his lips were there—and he knew it.

His hands left their spot at her hips and then she felt the hot, bare skin of his hands against her skin, sliding up her sides from beneath her shirt. Up and down, as if savoring the feel of her skin, sliding over her ribs and then back down.

"_Thor..." _She gasped out his name again in a shocked, almost pained whisper when he bit down on the slope of her right breast, right through the cotton of her shirt. He switched direction immediately, turning his head to the side and down. The checkered shirt must have been offending to him because he shoved that side of it away and then she realized why when his lips closed around her nipple, sucking clear through the cotton.

Every time she moaned, every time she gasped his name, Thor felt a resounding throb in his groin. Her body fit against his, in his hands and in his mouth perfectly. He bit down on her nipple and tugged with his teeth. Jane hissed at the biting pain and he bit down hard when her hands clenched in his hair. His hand found it's way to the small of her back and then a little higher. His fingers slid over cloth covered wire the higher he went up her back. He hooked a finger in the offending material blocking his passage and gave a hard yank. He would never understand why humans wore so many weird forms of clothing.

Jane felt her bra pull tight against her ribs and over her breast and then the elastic snapped and she felt the cotton lace loosen. "Hey..." She whispered weakly, her heart thundering in her ears. "You can't..." But he did, his hand smoothing up the bare skin of her back beneath her shirt. She gave a bit off cry when his lips closed over the opposite nipple, sucking hard until there were two damp spots over her shirt.

She could feel his fingers digging into her skin as he roved up her back, dragging the shirt up with it. Thin red welts followed the movement, marking her delicate flesh but she was high off the pleasure/pain. Her mind was struggling to catch up with her body but he was making it increasingly difficult. He wasn't doing anything other than kissing her and touching her with his hands, but she was sure her body was going to be covered in a few bruises tomorrow, not to mention scratches.

She'd never been so turned on in her life. Usually things progressed slowly and when it happened, then it was over. But oh man, he was _only touching her_, which was turning into some heavy petting and she was sure he hadn't even started...her mind faltered, blocking out completely when his hands abruptly switched direction beneath her shirt and slid around her ribcage and then up and beneath her bra. She moaned deep in her throat when he cupped her breasts, pushing them up high, her nipples stabbing into his palms. Then he was kissing her again.

He squeezed, he fondled and pushed her breast up high against the restraining material, the cotton rubbing against the back of his hands. Her cries were sweet, Asgardian music to his ears. He was in Valhalla right now, perhaps a hellish Valhalla with his hard his body was, throbbing to the point of pain. He was rough, squeezing, forcing elated moans and gasps from her.

Her tongue tangled with his and beneath her closed eyelids she swore her eyes rolled in the back of her head when he shifted his hips and she felt the hard, biting grind of his armor against her. He freed one hand, the other still toying with her breast and ran that other hand down her body until he was cupping her jean clad ass. "Thor..." She moaned out again when he jerked her hips down against his. Cold, hard metal pressed against her body, digging into delicate places. A sharp edge dug into her side while the armor over his stomach dug into hers.

She winced and pulled back on a gasp, her head falling so her cheek was against his. She couldn't speak for a moment, too breathless, her brain a haze of lust. The God of Thunder was rough in his passion, but so insanely hot in everything he did. They had to stop; did she really know him enough to do this? Would she regret it because she didn't remember everything she should? Not to mention his armor was pinching her skin. _She was so hot. _She forced her eyes open and tried again. "Thor, your..." She trailed off when the grip on her breast disappeared and then he was jerking at the hem of her shirt, shoving it upward. Cool night air chilled the skin of her breast before she felt the hot, wet heat of his mouth closing over her nipple, no barrier.

Her fingers convulsed in his hair, his metal shoulder plates digging into the insides of her arms. He sucked hard, biting down, sucking more of her flesh into his mouth until his cheeks damn near hollowed. His chest plate dug painfully into her ribs and she groaned, wondering if the groan was from the slight pain of his armor or the pain as he bit and tugged.

"Thor." She moaned out, damn near convulsing in his arms. "Your armor is digging—" She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. The hand clenching over her ass vanished and he was holding his arm out. He flexed his wrist and just like that, his armor was gone, leaving her flush against a very aroused God of Thunder. Without his armor, there was nothing to keep her from feeling every hard, muscled inch of him. There was nothing to mute the feel of his body grinding up against her, nothing to stop the hard thrust of his body up against hers. She _felt_ him through their clothes, a hard, throbbing ridge pressing up between her thighs.

She couldn't think, she couldn't form a single coherent thought. He was so hard and grinding that thick ridge that she could feel even through the layers of both their clothing. Her moan hung in the air between him when his teeth closed over her other nipple, giving the neglected gland much needed attention. His body was hot against hers and without his armor, knowing there was nothing to stop her from touching, from exploring those hard muscles, she found her hands sliding down his chest and over his stomach. Her fingers snaked over his stomach, reaching the hem of his shirt and then sliding beneath. Her fingers came in contact with the hot, hot skin of his abdomen, sliding upward over each hard muscled ab.

He sat up so fast she would have fallen back if he hadn't closed an arm around her. He released her only long enough to cross his arms over his stomach and haul the shirt over his head. He was back in seconds, one hand cupping the back of her neck and jerking her forward into one of those hot, soul searing, mind blowing kisses. With her shirt still folded up around her breasts, she came in contact with the bare skin of his chest against hers.

She _had_ to touch him. She'd been fantasizing about those muscles ever since _she'd seen him half naked, offering him her ex's clothes_. There didn't seem to be an ounce of fat on his body, each muscle she traced was hard and defined, before dipping into the next one. From one pectoral to his abs and then back up. In this position she could feel him even more, gravity pushing her down against him. He was hard and throbbing, a dizzying reminder that when he took her, she knew no other man would ever be able to satisfy her.

The world tilted and then she was falling back as he turned them so that he was on top. The second cot was three inches too far, the gap not meant for their combined weight. Metal scraped as the cots slid apart and they fell between them with a low thud.

Jane groaned and Thor braced his hands on either side of her head, bracing his body over hers. His chest moved as he breathed, his heart thudding heavily as he stared down at her. Her skin was flushed, her cheeks a delicate shade of pink, her lips swollen. "Are you alright?" He murmured.

He'd never been so hard in his life. His cock throbbed between them, resting heavily between them. The look on his face was tightly restrained, lines set. Jane nodded mutely, struggling to breath, her mind struggling to come down from the sexual high. It was hard to focus with him resting between her thighs and she could feel the heat emitting from him; he was going to burn her alive. She nodded again because her vocal cords weren't working just yet.

Reality came crashing back in the form of those two stupid cots cradling them on the roof of the RV. Or at least, most of it, because that didn't dim the fire in her blood, nor the hot arousal between her thighs. She was so freaking turned on. Her cheeks heated even more at the thought. Thor was...he wasn't into pain, she was sure, or causing it. She gave it due to the fact that he was a God. He was a lot stronger than her and she was, in all meaning of the word, a weak human with a weak body compared to his. But that didn't mean she hadn't reveled in every bite, in every suck.

Her tongue slid over her lips and his eyes followed the movement. He leaned down slowly and where his kisses had been rough before, he rubbed his lips against hers, slowly, back and forth, savoring the kiss. Her nipples rubbed against his chest, causing a delicious friction. Her hands slid through his hair, but he did nothing more than kiss her. With his gentle kiss, not even touching her this time, she knew it wouldn't be long before he had her wild in his arms again...

Because neither one of them had cooled off, that was for sure. He was still rock hard and she was still a wet, melting need. He rolled his hips against hers, not grinding. Her mind was slowly losing it's sense of thought again and she had to say what was on her mind before she forgot.

Do it. Now. She told herself, once, twice. It wasn't very important, but she wanted to tell him. He rolled his hips again and even though they urgency of before was gone, it was still there, almost waiting. She moaned, the sound trapped between their lips. He was gentle this time, kissing her, soothing the heated desire but still leaving her wanting.

Thor couldn't help himself, she was too sweet, her body pliant and soft beneath him. He knew that if she had been any woman, A Goddess—he'd never taken a mortal—she would already have been naked and beneath him, screaming in pleasure as he buried himself deep. He was content to take this slow, which surprised him. Another part of him was primal, he _wanted_ to take her. His body was so hard he hurt. He needed to take her, it was a constant chant in his mind. He rolled his hips again, reveling in the throat moan she gave.

The tight friction it caused against his cock had him throbbing and he slid his hands beneath her hips and gave her ass a squeeze before pulling her upward so that he was tight against her hips. He gave another slow, grinding roll before she pulled her lips away.

He would have kissed her again but she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her cheek against his. The way they were positioned, her thighs clasped his hips. He kissed the pulse beating at her neck. "I...I remember..."

He paused and lifted his head, releasing his grip down below. He brushed back the long bangs from her heated skin. "You remember?" Some elated form of relief filled him and an unknown emotion filled him as he stared down at her. She remembered.

The look in his eyes had her heart turning over because she knew what he thought. That wasn't what she'd meant. She didn't...remember. But she did remember that moment when she'd first met him and offered him that black T-shirt of her ex and a pair of blue jeans. She remembered when Darcy had shortly afterward said, "_For a homeless dude, he's pretty cut." _

The memory was a sure one and it had her wondering just how much she didn't know. "No..." She said softly. "I mean...I remember you here in New Mexico...it was when I first met you. Poptarts, remember?" She almost wanted to cry at the way his emotions closed at that, the disappointment that crossed his face before he quickly hid it. But she knew. "I-I'm sorry...I really wished I remembered. You have no idea. Knowing that I know, but I can't remember even when I first met you..."

"Do not ever be sorry." Thor said softly, cutting her off with a finger over her lips. "If anything, we have new time to make." He hadn't realized how much he wanted her to remember until he'd actually thought...She knew him now, but there were some things you couldn't recreate. The first time they'd met, that first kiss.

The passion between them was slowly dying down, but still there, waiting. He sighed softly and rested his head against hers. He'd never been content to just lie with a female, but here he was. After a silent moment he sat up slowly and Jane followed, tugging her shirt down. She went to clip her bra back together but realized the back clip was broken. Her cheeks flushed and she quickly maneuvered out of it.

She swung her legs over the edge of the cot but made no move to get up. She looked at him when he reached out and tilted her head to the side, his fingers soothing over the skin of her neck. His fingers slid over a forming bruise over her skin. " Did I hurt you? I know I am no gentle lover." He asked softly.

Jane shook her head. She wasn't going to tell him that, of course not. He'd feel remorse if he knew his stinging bites had done pain. But she could find no fault for it, either, because she hadn't stopped him. The pain had been her own form of pleasure. She fell back onto her cot, content to just lie here in the silence with him and look up at the stars. She looked over at him when her cot moved and he tugged it up beside his. Her lips curved, but he made no move, just settled his body next to hers, tucking one arm beneath his head again.

"Tell me about Asgard again...about the other galaxies you've seen..." She said.

He smiled. "Asgard is like no other..." He started, and it wasn't long before Jane's eyes were sliding closed to the lullaby of Thor's voice.

* * *

"_Oh no, this is Earth, isn't it?" Jane stared down at the man who opened his eyes. She was frustrated, terrified beyond belief that she'd nearly killed him. He was alright, wasn't he?! She watched as he stumbled to his feet, yelling at the sky. _

"_You! What realm is this? Elfheim, Nilfheim?" _

_Okay, Jane was sure he wasn't alright. She was even a little freaked out when he turned on Darcy who spoke, "New Mexico?" She watched as his eyes dropped down to the taser in Darcy's hand. _

"_You dare threaten Thor with so puny a weapon—" He didn't get far with that threat because Darcy tased him. _

"_What, he was freaking me out!"_

It was the cool air that awakened her. Jane knew by memory, the feel of it, that it was morning, but the sun wasn't quite up yet. She opened her eyes slowly, her eyes sliding over the land that was the New Mexico desert. She'd fallen asleep to Thor's tales, and woke up to the dawning sky. Sometime during the night he'd tucked his cloak around her—again.

She sat up slowly, the cloak falling around her waste. He wasn't beside her. She didn't see him.

But she remembered.

Not just a new memory, but everything. The memory, the vague dream that had been their first meeting, was fresh in her mind. But so was everything else. _She remembered. _It didn't make sense why everything came back now, but it did. From their first meeting to when he'd found out what had been haunting her dreams, her very reality. She didn't know why it had happened, but it had.

Someone didn't like her.

Her muscles ached as she climbed down the ladder and she refrained from rubbing her breasts. She almost checked to see if they were bruised from his kisses. Where was he? She stepped down and looked around, but all she saw was the desert. Had he...left? Without telling her?

She saw him then, off in the distance. He was looking up at the sky, his mouth moving. She didn't understand what he was saying until she moved closer.

"Open the Bifrost, Heimdal."

He was _leaving? _Without telling her? Was it because they _hadn't_ done anything last night? She remembered the last time he'd left. She'd watched him just like she was now, but he hadn't come back then.

"_Thor!"_ She took off running. She saw his head jerk in her direction, confusion on his face before he saw her. 'Don't you dare leave.' she thought. 'Not without telling me goodbye.' Not without her easing his fears and telling him what he needed to know. She remembered, dammit.

"_No, Jane." _He raised his voice to her approaching form, the look on his face anxious. She gave it due to the fact that he was trying to leave. Not this time. "No, dammit, you little fool—" He said, gripping her arms. He pushed her back a step but didn't release her, following her that one step.

She dug her feet in and gripped his wrist.

"Get back—"

"_I remember. Everything." _She whispered. "_I remember!" _That halted his words and she jerked his head down to hers and kissed him. He remained stunned and then pulled back. "You remember?"

She nodded. "Yes. I just...this morning I woke up and..." She trailed off when his head jerked up, looking towards the sky. His grip tightened almost painfully on her arms as he started walking her backwards at a brisk place. "Get out. Now." Was that fear that swept across his face? Thunder cracked overhead and Jane looked up; Thor froze.

"_Jane." _She heard Thor's frantic voice hissing out her name when the Bifrost swept down over _them. _


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was a vortex of colors engulfing them. Heat, flames and every color imaginable. She smelled brimstone. The ground lit up around them in symbolic designs and Jane felt the heat from the tips of her toes to her head. Her heart skipped a beat—_The Bi-frost. _

"_Jane!"_

She heard Thor hissing out her name and then she couldn't breathe as her stomach dropped, as the world tilted and everything blurred into one big mass. There was a roar in her ears, a constant buzzing as something threatened to tear her from Thor's arms. Oh God, the pressure. Gravity pulled at her, at him, trying to force time back into place and then the heavy feeling was gone as a sharp wind tore at her. Lights flashed, nearly blinding her, surrounding them. What was normal to Thor, was ten times fold for her.

Nausea rose up as the images they were tearing past blurred. And then it was over and the world was still. Her ears were stil ringing, her body trying to re-adjust. Her eyes stung from the blinding lights that had engulfed them and combined with the huge, dome like room that shone with gold now, she couldn't take it. Her knees buckled and she clenched her eyes shut.

Thor cursed and caught Jane when she fell, wrapping his hands around her forearms. He sank down with her, bending his head to peer up into her pale face. He looked over her bent form where Heimdal stood. _"WHY?"_ Thor bit out, barely restraining his anger. "You _knew_ she was there." Staring at his friend, Thor knew the Asgardian could have stopped the Bi-Frost from forming. He was far too watchful to have made so fateful a mistake. Jane was the first mortal to have ever crossed and the repercussions …

In answer to his question, Heimdal turned his gaze on something beyond Thor's shoulder and Thor turned his head. His Father stared them down, or rather, his old eyes staring where Jane sat, struggling to pull herself back together.

Thor understood. He didn't like it, but he understood the Asgardian. Heimdal would have closed the Bi-Frost. But the Odin Father had ordered otherwise.

But Jane was alive. She was very, very much alive.

The first thing Jane saw when she opened her eyes was gold. It dominated the room. It dominated the walls, the floors and the dome ceiling. It dominated the staired pedestal that led up to the man holding a giant sword in place...She sucked in a sharp breath when her eyes met his.

Denial was a strong thing, but it was nothing compared to the reality in front of her. It was there in all its golden glory, condemned to one massive room. _Asgard. _

Oh, God, she was actually here. She remembered the feel of the Bi-Frost slamming down on them. It had taken them through time and space, through galaxies apart. Thor looked as he always had, like _Thor_. She felt winded, she felt weak. She opened her mouth but what came out wasn't what she intended. When she saw the older man, _God—_because that was surely all he could be—she knew him.

He was there when she'd first opened her eyes in Stark Tower. He was there when he'd held his hand above her head and then...nothing.

"_YOU..."_

Thor followed Jane's heated whisper to where his Father stood. He knew she realized the reason that had been for her lack of memory. His grip tightened over her arms. For the second time in his life, he wasn't sure of the outcome if he had to choose between defending Jane or defending his Father against Jane's wraith. If his Father raised his hand to Jane again...

He needed Jane to be strong. He needed her strong before his King, before his Father. He leaned in close and kissed her hairline as he whispered, "Get up, Jane." He released one arm but kept hold with the other and slowly drew her to her feet. He knew with his Father's hearing, he would have heard his whisper to Jane; but Thor didn't care. Nor did he miss the way the Odin Fathers eyes had followed the discreet kiss to her head. He wasn't naïve; Thor knew the Odin Father didn't approve of any relationship between his son and a mortal.

Jane was a mortal and he a God. There was no more simple truth than that.

Jane knew without a doubt this man was Thor's Father. He was the one who had banished Thor. He was the one who had nearly torn them apart. But he was also the reason for her strange occurrence with Thor.

"You had no right." Jane found herself saying, her voice low.

"Jane..." Thor warned softly, silently cautioning her. He hadn't expected that from her, but when did Jane ever not surprise him? His Father didn't respond though, just idly watched her, his facial features expressionless.

Neither Heimdal nor Odin missed the way Thor took those two inches in front of Jane, not in front of her, but ahead of her. He was protecting her; waiting to shield.

The effect of the Bi-Frost was wearing off. Standing was easier now. "You can't just...take something away from someone like that because you have the power." It didn't matter if he was a God. Humans weren't THINGS. That was taking away _choice. _"It's a choice." She was fuming on the inside, because she'd remembered. She wasn't made about the memories, no, she was mad because this God in front of her had tried to take those away and any future choices that might have resulted from them.

But would they last? She didn't know.

"All that Godly power must have gone to your head. You can't...you just can't. It's not right."

"Jane." Thor said again, drawing her closer to his side. He couldn't believe the things she was saying, but she was. He feared his Father was going to strike out, because she was mocking him—she was insulting him to his face.

"No." Jane said, looking up to him. She knew how stupid it was to be having it out with the King of Asgard, but she was just a little too angry. She might just end up dead for it. Looking up at Thor, his eyes, everything about him, she realized how much more at eased he appeared here. He didn't seem out of place—she was the one out of place. "You learned the hard way on earth. Not all of us are bad."

"You've very brave for a mortal." The Odin Father finally spoke, his age old voice silencing Jane. He wasn't loud, which surprised Jane and he wasn't rambunctious like Thor. His voice was calm and withered with time.

No, she wasn't brave. She was stupid. What was she supposed to say? Thank you? She didn't think a 'thank you' would do it because she wasn't sure if that was a compliment. Thor remained silent at her side, but she could feel the tension in him. She had the feeling it had something to do with a silent, mutual respect between the two. For now.

"And very strong willed to stand up before a King." A female voice spoke up from behind, whisking past them to stand beside Odin. She placed a hand on his arm as if to soothe him. Or she was making her place at his side. She was younger than Odin, but Jane could see a wealth of knowledge in her eyes that bespoke the youth. She wondered...

"Mother." Thor said, nodding and Jane noticed how his expression loosened, but not by much.

So that was his Mother? Her world felt smaller and smaller with each surrounding God. Jane couldn't read anything in the woman's eyes.

Thor knew enough to know his Mother was kind but she still found it odd that Thor was enamored of a mortal. Someone so much weaker than himself, but one he guarded with a pretense. Approval? No. A liking, yes. She moved then and enveloped Thor in a motherly hug that Jane hadn't known a God's love could show. They weren't so different after all.

"You've much on your mind, Thor. You are home where you belong. Relax and let this grief go and show this mortal our world as you have so longed to do."

Their world. Not hers. Not _theirs_ as a combined race with Midgard. No, theirs as in a God's world. Thor was home.

Jane looked up and Frigga's eyes caught hers and held hers. The older woman wouldn't let her look away and Jane wasn't so sure she could have looked away. Even as a God, the mother of Thor, Jane could feel the kindness radiating from the woman. But even more so, her power. "You've done a great thing, Jane Foster." She said and Jane was sure that was a compliment. Of some kind, anyway.

It wasn't until after the King and Queen had departed the chamber that Jane realized she'd been holding her breath. "Oh man." She whispered. Thor cupped her face and tilted her head back. "Breath."

She took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart. She hadn't expected that. None of it. And she was here. Asgard. But Frigga's words wouldn't leave her mind. They were from two different worlds. Maybe they were separate for a reason.

"Are you alright?"

Jane nodded and gave a small smile. "Though, I'm not sure I want to experience that again...I think it was a whole different experience for me."

"Yes." Thor said, his voice low. He knew now she could cross the Bi-Frost, but it took a great toll on her human body. Still, there had to be another way then. He smiled then. "I think it is time I showed you this rainbow bridge I once told you of."

"Isn't that the Bi-Frost?"

"In a way. Come." He turned her in the direction of a large opening where light shown through. He turned his head; he felt a need to thank Heimdal. "Heimdal...thank you."

Really? Jane followed him towards the light, her heart thudding in her ears. She'd always imagined what it would be like. How it would..."Thor..." Jane whispered, stopping short of stepping on the bridge. She could see why he called it a bridge, it stretched on. It wasn't transparent like a rainbow, but it harbored their colors that swayed where ever Thor stepped. It seemed so unreal.

"Jane?"

She looked up to see him smiling down at her, his palm held out to her. She couldn't help but return his smile as she willingly took his hand.

* * *

Jane had never seen anything so beautiful in all her life. The sky overhead the city was a sunset of colors that somehow still managed to twinkle with stars. The air was so clear. The massive city loomed ahead and out. It seemed so unreal. Even from the balcony she could see the sheen of golden on the massive architects, the buildings that ranged from side to side. There seemed to be gold everywhere.

She could see rivers, varied colors of trees, she could see the impossible image of a floating, rotating building. The skies twinkled overhead, catching her attention and she gave a breathy, "Wow."

It wasn't cluttered or over exhausted like earth. This was the first view of the city she'd had from the balcony. She wasn't sure where she was exactly, but the view more than made up for it.

Where was he? His "a moment, Jane" was taking longer than she had thought, but she trusted him enough to know he wouldn't abandon her. She didn't know what he was doing, or what he had to do. She was too focused on Asgard. She envied him, to have the ability to live in this world day to day—

"Jane Foster, you are an amazing woman!" The boastful voice came from behind her, startling her from her daydream. She half-turned and then she was engulfed in burly arms, her feet lifted from the ground. He was a bear of a man, much taller and larger than her altogether. His beard scratched the side of her face as he laughed.

"Put her down, you oaf, before you squish her." Came another voice, this one female.

"Of course, I would never hurt Thor's lady love." The bear of a man released her and she realized just how tall he was when she went down and down until her head was level with his chest. Jesus, he was almost the same as Thor. It made her realize how even more out of place she was. She was a small human amongst a land of God's and it showed.

"You are the first mortal to walk these lands. You truly are an amazing woman, Jane Foster." He said again and she almost told him that it hadn't been intentional, at least, not yet.

She could feel her cheeks heating when a younger man came and lifted her hand to his lips much like Thor had. "It's such a pleasure to meet you again." He said, kissing her knuckles.

They'd met? She searched her memory and, ah, yes, they had. Back in Mexico when Thor had battled the Destroyer. Their meeting had been vague, so there was not much to remember, but she had met them.

The woman that had spoken before was quiet but when Jane's eyes turned in her direction, she smiled. "These oafs seemed to have forgotten their manners. Do not worry, they do it daily. These are the Warriors Three. Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun. I am the Lady Sif."

Yes, Jane recalled, she remembered them. She smiled a little uncomfortable, a little at odds here. She felt so small and confined between the four.

"You almost look like an Asgardian." Volstagg boasted out again.

Almost. She laughed nervously and looked down at the unfamiliar clothing. She was accustomed to wearing jeans and t-shirts. Not dresses. She wasn't sure what the material was made out of and it was a little longer on her. The color reminded her of bronze, wrapping around her body. Beneath the thin cloak around her, piece of metal had been wrapped around each forearm and her right wrist was circled with a bronzed bracelet.

"I guess I know how Thor felt now."

Fandral reached out to lift her arm to his. "Would you like for us to show you the wonders of Asgard?"

He never reached her arm. Thor was there in the next instant, taking his place at her side. "And so we shall." Thor interrupted with a smile.

Jane had never seen anything like it. Asgard was _beautiful. _The buildings on either side of her seemed to sky scrape, going high up with the gold catching the light. She felt so small and inconsiderate in this place. "Wow." She breathed out again, her hands clenched in the folds of the dress as she walked to keep it from tripping her. She couldn't stop turning her head, trying to take everything in at once.

Thor walked at her side, the look on his face was clear and simple—pride. Beside him Sif took up step while Volstagg boasted about all the wonderful feasts to be held at her side. Fandral and Hogun trailed behind.

He hadn't expected her to be garbed in Asgardian clothing upon his return, but he didn't regret the sight. If she had been a Goddess, she would have appeared most at home here. Did she have any idea of how beautiful she was? He gave it due to his Mother, because he could think of no one else that would have done Jane the honor. His Mother was always far too kind and for once, he was grateful. Jane here in wrinkled, slept in clothing could not have been very comfortable.

Her head whipped to the side when Thor vanished from her side, his body being slung up against Volstaggs with a mighty roar. She watched in horror as Volstagg charged Thor into a large, empty courtyard and then slammed him into the ground. To her horror, Thor _laughed. _She watched, her mind not having caught up to what she was witnessing. Thor rolled and laughed and then threw a punch Volstaggs way.

"He's—he's...someone _stop _him." Jane said, her hands covering her cheeks when Thor and Volstagg wrestled to the ground. Fandral laughed behind her back and Sif chuckled.

"Thor is most alright." Sif said, motioning with her hand.

Alright? Jane gasped when Thor was lifted and threw across the courtyard, landing against a wooden fence which cracked beneath his weight. "Are you _crazy?"_

Sif couldn't help herself. She laughed. The mortal really did know nothing of Thor. Or of Asgard. But Thor was attracted to this mortal and she had yet to understand it...but she respected her, because she'd summoned up the respect of Thor. "They are children." She said in afterthought with a smile. "They play. They are none the worse for wear, I assure you. More than likely, Thor will try prove himself the better man here because you are here." She paused and then grinned. "More than likely he will lose from distraction."

She didn't understand how they could just stand there idly watching. She gasped again when Volstagg landed a punch to Thor's abdomen. Thor staggered but she thought it insane when he laughed and said, "Come now, friend, you can do better than that!"

She half expected him to release his hammer, but minutes ticked by and then she gasped out his name when he was thrown into the air. He hit the ground hard on his back but skidded forward along the grass until his momentum stopped right by her feet. His right cheek was smudged with dirt when he grinned up at her, seeing the concern on her face.

"Jane—" He started, but Volstagg grabbed him by his leg and jerked him back.

"They are enjoying this, I assure you. Do not worry." Sif said. She was enjoying it, at least. Seeing the look of concern on Jane's face, she sighed. "If you wish, I can put an end between the two."

"B-but..." Jane found herself stuttering out the word. She couldn't imagine this Lady Sif putting herself between Thor and Volstagg. Sif wasn't as small as Jane, but she was smaller than the Godly men. "You can't." Jane said weakly. Sif had assured her that the men weren't hurting each other, though they would probably feel the punches by the next eve, but still...

Sif burst out laughing and Fandral placed a comforting hand on Jane's arms. "Sif is a mighty warrior. She is the finest female warrior we have. You need not fear for her safety against those two fumbling children out there."

Jane watched, not yet compliant of what they were saying, when Sif withdrew a long sword from her back. The casing, she noticed, still covered the no doubt sharp blade. She looked over her shoulder. "You would do well to remember, Jane Foster, that I am a mighty Asgardian warrior."

Jane wasn't exactly sure what to make of that. She didn't know what to make of the Asgardian as she walked towards the two battling men, the sword casually slung over her shoulder. Without a word she lashed out. The covered blade caught first Volstagg behind his knees which easily tripped the bear of a man and then she followed forward with Thor, slamming the hilt against his chest and then sweeping her leg out behind his ankles which had him falling back.

Both men laid there, stunned as they stared up at Sif. "The mortal wishes to continue on. Shall we?" She said with an upraised eyebrow.

Jane stood there, her hands over her mouth when the men stood gingerly, brushing off their clothes. How odd was it that these two mighty Asgardians had been felled by a female? Jane would have laughed if she hadn't found the situation so frighteningly insane. Her gasp was drowned out by the others laughter when Thor abruptly brought his elbow back into Volstaggs forehead, knocking him out cold.

"Oh, Jane..." Thor said with a chuckle, "you honor me with your worry but you'll see soon enough there is naught to fear." He came to stop beside her when she leaned against the railing, staring up at the multicolored sky overhead.

He was right, he didn't seem hurt in the least. But he had to remember, she was a human and on earth, things like that just didn't happen. At least, not without said injury. She turned her head and couldn't help but smile. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"...Everything." She closed her fingers over the golden railing circling the balcony and closing them in. They were high up, the ground far below. It was a good thing she wasn't afraid of heights. They were at least half-way level with the golden landscapes and she had a clear view of the rolling hills and rivers. It didn't make sense that Asgard could be this beautiful.

"There is no need to thank me, Jane. I do all this because I want to."

Her eyes slid closed when his hand closed over the back of her neck, his fingers massaging the muscles there. She sighed in contentment. "I wish you could stay here with me."

He laughed softly. "I'm going nowhere, Jane. Of that I can soundly promise you."

"No...I mean..." She opened her eyes, looking up towards the sky again. It was like the whole galaxy was there. Not like earth, but much closer. "No, I mean, like on earth. We'd stay up half the night talking. Starks Tower." The RV. They'd spent more than just one night sleeping side by side. Not many, but few. Those silent moments when they were alone and able to finally cherish...

She lifted her head when he pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "I know." He murmured and then, "Stay here." She frowned and turned when he walked away, leaving her alone on the balcony. Had she said something wrong?

And then he was back, his arms loaded with pillows, more pillows than she would need. He didn't say a word, just placed them at her feet and left, returning seconds later. She watched, dumbfounded, as he spread out a thick blanket on the balcony floor and then another, and then another. At the end he stuffed four of what she was sure, was feather, pillows from one to another. There was a _silk_, a freaking _silk, _sheet twisted at the end, along with other pillows strewn on one side, as if what he'd brought wouldn't be enough. _That_ could have been the bed of a harem. Her heart turned over when she lifted her eyes to his smiling face. "Oh, Thor, you didn't have to..." She breathed out.

"But I did. It was a simple task." He murmured. If it was within his power, then she would have it. She just had no idea how beautiful she was standing there, dressed as an Asgardian with the cosmos looking down on her. He took off first one boot and then the other before setting them aside and dropping down onto the make-shift bed. He held his hand out to her. At her hesitance, he continued. "There is nothing against this." He smiled. "I've done worse, far worse, I assure you."

She took a step towards him and then her bare-feet stepped onto the cushioned bed. She'd expected to be able to feel the hard flooring beneath them, but she didn't. Asgard was a wonder in everything...She drew her knees up, wrapping her arms around them. She'd half been afraid that he wouldn't be allowed to be alone or something with her, but that wasn't the case. She finally fell back beside him and her eyes closed when her head made contact with the pillows. She sighed in utter bliss. "This is amazing."

She opened her eyes and the sky was directly overhead. She realized then just how different this was than earth. She reached her hand up as if to touch the sky. "Is this part of the Galaxies you told me about?"

"Yes. One of many." He murmured. The look of awe on her face astounded him. He felt so utterly soft inside. He rolled onto his side and propped his head up on his hand, staring down at her. "I've traveled this galaxy, as well as others."

"So you can go anywhere?"

"No, because I would not wish to. Some places are not meant for the dwelling of others. But most...with the Bi-Frost, yes."

"This is...you're lucky to call this place home. It seems so peaceful here."

"Yes." He murmured. "This is a very peaceful realm, even if I at one time almost changed that." With her beside him, he was realizing just how much more beautiful everything was. He watched her, answered every question she asked, smiled when she laughed and noticed when her eyelids began to lower. He watched her when she gave a breathy sigh, watching when she gave in to the sleep seeking her. "Goodnight, _heart of mine."_ He whispered as he sat up, not focusing on the words—they just came.

He kissed her gently on the forehead.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jane came to slowly, her body cushioned by the thick blankets and pillows beneath her head. They formed a cocoon around her body from beneath, leaving her feeling a sense of peace and at ease. She sighed softly, her lips curving. She remembered that Thor had done this. He didn't have to, but he had. She hadn't asked him, she'd simply shown a measure of something she wanted.

She opened her eyes to a semi-darkness. So Asgard had nightfall, too. The sky was dark, the stars more pronounced, but the sky was _lit. _Even in the darkness from above, she could see the lights dancing across it's never ending surface, like the Aurora Borealis, but much more widespread. She tightened her arm over the pillow slung across her waist and then realized...it wasn't a pillow.

Thor was curled around her body from behind, his body cushioned against hers. His thigh was thrown over hers, while his arm was circling her waist, spooning her back against him. She could feel the heat emitting from him and realized that was why she was so warm. The silk sheet was still tangled near the end of the make-shift bed. She hadn't expected to wake to find him still here with her. But he was, fast asleep, his face buried in the curve of her neck so that she felt every even breath.

The combination of Thor and the bed was too much—she'd never been so comfortable.

She didn't move, was just content to lie there with his body surrounding hers while she listened to his even breathing. Hearing nothing but silence, she was oddly grateful he didn't snore. She gave a silent laugh at that, but he must have felt it because he shifted at her back, a sigh raising the hairs on the back of her neck. She couldn't help it; a smile tugged at her lips when his arms tightened around her before loosing, but not releasing her.

He kissed the nape of her neck.

"You stayed." She murmured. She couldn't bring herself to talk any louder than that. This was like a world all of their own, where only the two of them belonged.

"Yes." He murmured in return and the hand beneath her and the one over her waist met, folding over her stomach.

With them on their sides, she couldn't see him and even when she turned her head, she saw his barely lit face. "I...I didn't think you'd be here when I woke up." She whispered, but the tone of her voice was anything but censure. She hadn't minded waking up to this and she knew he knew it. Unexpected, but she hadn't minded.

"Mmmhmmm..." Was all he responded to that.

She looked up then, something caught her eye, twinkling across the sky. And then another one zoomed across. She gasped, which had Thor opening his sleep filled eyes. He pulled away, loosening her from his grip but still kept her in his arms. She sat up and pointed to the sky. "_Thor!" _She whispered.

"What is it?"

"A shooting star!" She didn't raise her voice, their time was too precious for that. He smiled at that and followed her gaze. He almost missed it, but it was there.

"So you do have shooting stars in Asgard."

So they did. And she closed her eyes, making her silent wish. She sat there beside him, so serene and silent in this small little world he'd created for them. By Valhalla, she was too damned beautiful. Thor couldn't himself. He had to.

Jane stilled when she felt his lips against hers in a gentle press. She opened her eyes to find him staring down at her, his eyes so crystal clear a blue. She lowered her gaze to his lips and then back up, her eyes meeting his. Her throat worked as she swallowed and then his hand was cupping the side of her neck and pulling her back.

Her eyes slid closed when his lips slid over hers again, soft to the touch. There was only the two of them and the sound of a breeze. They just sat there, kissing, lips sliding, tongue finally teasing, until Thor slowly sank back down onto the make-shift bed, pulling her down with him.

Jane followed him, half over him and half over the bed. One of her arms was braced over his chest while the other was braced beneath the pillows, her knees curled up beneath her on the blankets. She sighed softly into his mouth, this time not in any hurry to end the kiss. His tongue slid over hers and there was that taste again, a sweet coppery taste of thunder and lightening.

"Jane." Thor whispered against her lips when she pulled away, her breath fanning his lips. He opened his eyes to find hers closed. He gave her lips another soft kiss before tipping her head back with his thumb beneath her chin. His lips made a path from hers to her chin, and then down the column of her throat. He shifted her against him, one of his hands sliding down her back to pull her closer against him, sliding her more fully over him until her knees were on either side of his hips.

He pulled her up, laving her skin with his tongue until she gave a breathy pant, whispering his name. He turned his head, kissing the skin of her bare left shoulder where the dress dipped, leaving that shoulder bare. His hand smoothed down the small of her back, arching her over him.

Jane could feel the scratch of his beard against her bare shoulder. It was just another erotic friction that added to the intensity. But her mind wasn't focused on that. Her mind was homing in on the way she straddled him, the thin dress in no way blocking the feel of what was rising up beneath his trousers. He'd just started kissing her...and he was hard as a rock. He wasn't wearing his armor this time. Just a black shirt and a pair of trousers that were far too tight for her sane of mind.

His lips dipped lower, tracing along the line of her collarbone where the dress covered her. Back and forth before his tongue darted out, following the path. She shifted against him, but the movement rocked her hips against his, rubbing her against the thick ridge throbbing against her. The friction was delicious and she did it again. It left her shaking. He felt her movement and his hands slid down, cupping her hips. She moaned when he moved her against him, rocking her when he bit down gently on the slope of her breast.

Compared to the last time, things were much, more slower. There was none of the urgency of before. They were slow, taking their time. No thoughts except for that of each other. Jane wasn't think of stopping him, but she wasn't thinking of how far this could go, either. She was lost in the moment, lost in the feel of his hands guiding her hips, sliding her over him, grinding her back and forth over the hard, throbbing length. Her breath hitched in her throat; she pulled his lips away from their destination and pulled his head up to hers.

She so rarely did that. But this wasn't one of those rare moments. This was something...different. She was doing something to his body that no other Goddess had ever done. By Valhalla, she was riding him, grinding into his cock which was torturing him. He'd gladly suffer this kind of torture because it felt so damned good. He released her hips but wrapped one arm around them, keeping her against him while the other fisted in her hair, keeping the kiss.

He tightened his arm around her waist, rubbing her against his aching cock and sucked her tongue into his mouth. "Yes, Jane, ride me." He whispered, his voice a little rougher than before. His words were answered with a low moan. His ears rang with the sound. He clenched his teeth when she pulled her lips away again, but she dropped her head against his shoulder, her fingers twisting in the fabric of his shirt. Her hips slid, grinding her sweet body against him.

He dipped the hand at her back lower and twisted his fingers in the fabric of the dress and jerked it up. It caught around the back of her thighs, trapped beneath her knees. He could imagine his body buried deep, thrusting over and over, forcing those sweet, elicit sounds from her. The mental image had his balls drawing up tight.

His words had been low and so hot, but she'd heard them. She hadn't expected to hear _that _from him. She was insanely hot, slowly riding him. She wasn't very experienced when it came to sex, but she knew how things worked. She definitely knew she'd never felt this good from just a little dry humping. Her thoughts whirled to a halt as he rolled them over so that he was on top, heavily resting between her thighs. Nothing stopped them this time, no cot interrupting their silent intimacy. There was only the cushioned blankets beneath them, pulling them in deeper.

She struggled to breath at the feel of him throbbing between her thighs. Her gaze lowered, sliding over his garbed chest and stomach. He must have been watching because he hauled his shirt over his head without a word, leaving his chest gloriously bare just like before. Oh my. She _had_ to touch him, run her hands over those hard muscles but he was moving, grinding his hips hard against hers so that she moaned and then he was leaning down again, kissing her.

Her hands tangled in his hair as he arched his hips down against hers. She felt his hands circle the back of her thighs and haul her legs up, wrapping them around his waist so that her ankles were locked. She moaned, her eyes rolling in the back of her head because if he had been naked—he would have been inside her. She knew about the people on Earth, but the people here on Asgard apparently wore no undergarments. She was completely naked beneath this dress and with nothing but his pants separating them, she could feel the friction created by his pants and the hard throbbing length behind them.

She moaned loudly, the sound trapped between their lips and arched up, forcing her hot, wet body up against his. Over and over. And he followed, forcing her into a slow, hot ride. She jerked her head to the side when he cupped her left breast, squeezing. "Yes." She panted out. Her legs tightened around him, and Thor followed, grinding.

His grip was tightening, pushing her breast upward, his thumb finding her nipple through the material and squeezing. Dammit, this dry thrusting was almost too much..."Thor..." She moaned out his name, he needed to stop, or she was going to...she was going to..."...stop..." and then a moaned out, "Yes..." When his hands gripped the back of her thighs. He was still grinding but one hand slid up from her thigh and before she realized it, a long finger was thrusting up into her body.

His pupils dilated, his lips pulling back over his teeth when he thrust a finger inside her body—she was so damned wet. So hot. So tight. But that wasn't all. He stared down at her when she convulsed in his arms, her body tightening around his finger the moment he thrust. Disbelief filled his eyes as well as a hot, burning need to take her.

He kept his finger inside her as he stared down at her, his body covering hers. "Did you just..." He murmured tightly, his voice tightly restrained with passion.

Jane had never felt anything so hot, so _good _in her life as she had then. She'd never cum so hard. She stared up at him, not unaware of the fact that his hand was still between her thighs, his finger still buried deep. She didn't know how she could blush any harder but she did. She hadn't meant to, but he'd been grinding, the friction rubbing against her and then his hand... "I'm sorry." She whispered weakly, her body struggling to come down from the pleasure, from the high he'd sent her to moments before.

He withdrew his finger slowly and gave a low laugh. He trailed his wet finger over her thigh before giving it a squeeze. "Do not ever be sorry for something so beautiful." He murmured. With her skin flushed and damp, she was that and more. Seeing her cum like that, because of him, for him, he didn't mind—not at all. If he had been the one to come before her, then that would have been an issue. There was absolutely no excuse for a man to release before his woman.

His body was a throbbing, painful reminder that he hadn't yet achieved his own release, but he highly doubted that Jane would be ready for _that..._she may be willing, but she had no idea what he was capable of. He hadn't intended for things to transgress so far, but they had. Soon, perhaps...but not now. When he took her, she was going to need all the strength and perhaps stamina she had. Because he would not be cumming no where near as quickly as she had.

He winced when he fell back onto the blankets. After a moments thought, he drew her down with him. She turned on her side so that she was facing him, her head pillowed on his shoulder. He idly stroked her back, staring overhead. She was quiet for a moment before she finally spoke. "You didn't..."

He gave a tight smile. "That is for another time."

Looking down, Jane could clearly see the outline of his cock. He was still rock hard. "But..."

He laughed softly, even if the sound was bit out. He wasn't angry at her.

Jane didn't like that he would willingly allow himself to...suffer like that. Was it because he was afraid he'd hurt her? She traced a hand down his chest. "I'm not a virgin. You won't hurt me."

He turned his head, looking down at her. She really had no idea. He leaned partially over her and kissed her earlobe as he spoke in her ear. "Aye, Jane, when I take you, there will be pain. There will be pain and there will be pleasure. I will not be slow, nor will I be easy." He murmured into her ear, because he _would_ take her. He didn't know when...but he would. Tonight had proved that. "I am no gentle lover and I am far stronger than you. It will not end in the small amount allotted to mortals." He gave a teasing bite to her lobe, felt the shivering response she gave. "You would remember that I am a God, Jane Foster." He left it at that. The intimacy differing between those of Midgard and those of Asgard varied in a largely different way. Jane would find that out soon enough.

Oh my...she already knew Thor was very...dominant. But that, everything he said had her cheeks heating. "But I could..."

Thor chuckled and caught the hand that had been wondering down his abdomen. By Valhalla, he would have liked nothing better than to feel her hand stroking him, but not tonight. He brought her hand back up and held it to his chest. It was a test of his will power that stopped her, because his body screamed at him to take her. "No, Jane." He held her hand over his heart. "Trust me when I say that method would not work...much as I would feel your hand around me, we will wait."

He laughed softly again at her groaned, embarrassed blush at his words. The next time she came, it would be when he was buried inside her body.

((I hope I threw you guys for a loophole there. No sex for you guys! :P Hope the chapter was good. Review please!)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Thor slammed his elbow back into a long board, splintering it in two. He was shirtless, but clad in a pair of dark gray trousers. Watching a shirtless Thor train, albeit very playingly, was enough to leave her breathless. All that male testosterone and hot, sweaty muscles had her fanning herself with one hand. It wasn't hot outside; _she_ was the one that was hot.

She'd woken up alone that morning, if you call could the ever-changing sky morning. His fiery red cloak had been tangled around her arms and half beneath her head. His scent had still surrounded her, intoxicating. He was addicting. It was a reminder of everything they'd done; everything they hadn't done.

He'd kissed her. He'd touched her. Every heated whisper...when had things progressed so far between them? A part of her was elated in that knowledge. She could imagine the two of them twisted in the sheets, his body moving over hers...

"Dammit." She whispered. She had to stop thinking about _that. _Think, she hissed to herself. A part of her found it hard to believe that the God of Thunder was interested in her, a _mortal. _That could do something to a girls ego and it certainly was doing something to hers. Why her? She was plain Jane compared to a realm full of beautiful Goddesses.

Tony had said with no remorse whatsoever that what Jane needed to loosen up was a good old fashioned _fuck_. Her eyes falling over the hard play of muscles rippling across Thor's back—she was pretty sure Tony was right. Her mouth went dry. If she wasn't careful, she was going to find herself beneath him.

_'Yes, yes, yes!' _Her body whispered. '_Wild sex, wild sex, wild sex.' _ Her mind begged her not to. She sure as hell didn't _know_ him. God knew she'd made Donald Blake wait two years...look how that turned out. And she completely sucked at sex. She was awkward.

_You weren't awkward when you were dry humping him last night. _

"Stop it." Jane whispered to herself, groaning out loud. She was in over her head and she knew it.

Thor turned his head and grinned. He winked.

She groaned.

Sif twirled the long wooden weapon in her hand and then swept it out behind Thor's knees and sent him crashing back to the ground. She pressed the tip of the blade resting at the end to his jugular. "If you wish to impress the mortal Jane, I would suggest you try harder." Her lips curved. "Win."

"Indeed, I do." Thor gripped Sif's hand and then jerked her forward, twisting out from beneath her so that he was forcing her to the ground. He rolled, straddling her hips. He lifted his head, turning that smile on Jane again. "A token for my victory, Jane?" He said with another wink.

Was this what he did on a daily basis? Roll around in the dirt, get dirty and train some more? She highly doubted he needed training with Mjolnir. A token? She could give him a token alright. A token that involved a little kissing, a little touching...

'_No_.' She whispered weakly to herself.

Sif brought the heel of her palm against his chin and brought her knees up and pushed him back, rolling so that she straddled him. She leaned down, bracing her forearm against his neck. Thor was a mighty warrior, but he felled in many arts. Her eyes followed Jane and Thor. Thor flirted with the mortal Jane so openly. But his eyes were far too soft. She remembered a time when Thor had flirted with her so brazenly; but he'd never looked at her with _those_ eyes.

"Indeed, Jane, a token for _my_ victory." Sif called out. "That one there." Sif called out, pointing towards a long, tipped curved blade that rested at Jane's feet. "I think it's a good enough victory to call that one _mine_."

Jane looked down. She didn't exactly understand this token stuff, but the gilded blade buried in the hilt at her feet must have been one of Thor's, from the looks, but Sif was taking it as her victory award?

Sif pushed herself to her feet and then held a hand out to Thor. "Perhaps next time, my friend."

Jane leaned down and wrapped one hand around the hilt and lifted it from the ground. The weight surprised her and she buckled forward, grasping it with both hands. It was heavy, weighing her hands down. _It was only a sword, for God's sake. _She straightened but her shoulders slouched as she lifted it but the tip dragged the ground. Jesus, she'd seen both Thor and Sif wield the weapon as if it were no lighter than a feather.

Sif arched an eyebrow when Jane buckled under the weight of the sword. Was the mortal truly so weak? What was so profound about Jane, when she was so _weak_, that drew Thor?

"Thank you, Jane." Sif said and held out her hand. She didn't take the sword from Jane. She wanted the mortal to _lift_ it and put it into her hand. She was surprised, however, that the mortal didn't buckle fully beneath the weight. It surprised her even more when she lifted it clear of the ground. Concentration was clear on her face as she struggled, frowning—Sif laughed silently, the mortal was trying to impress Thor with what little strength she had.

The poor, besotted fool. Why could she not see, why could Thor not see, that she—Sif—was his equal?

Jane lifted the sword and then felt a moments pride. Her elbows buckled and the blade tipped forward. Steel clashed against wood when Sif brought up the stick from before, blocking.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry!"

Sif arched an eyebrow. A true, weak mortal indeed. She took the blade from Jane and lifted it easily, no weight whatsoever and cast a look Thor's way. He was laughing at Jane's shocked horror at what she'd almost done.

"Perhaps this will be of more use." Sif unbuckled a small dagger from side and flipped it in her hand so that she held the hilt out to Jane.

"Now guard yourself."

Jane barely had time to react before Sif was charging, bringing her blade down. Jane lifted her arms, wondering what the hell had just happened. The dagger in her hand was surprisingly heavy. She felt the vibrations in her arm when she blocked Sif's attack, steel colliding with steel. She staggered back a step, her feet sliding when Sif took another hit, forcing her back another step.

If Sif was trying to kill her, Jane was sure she'd be dead already. But she was hacking away, forcing her back with precise moves to force up against the dagger, but keep clear of any physical damage.

"For a mortal, you stay on your feet surprisingly well."

Barely, Jane thought a little frantically. _What was she doing?_ Jane wasn't a fighter and she knew it. She lifted her hands higher, the dagger blocking another stroke that had been dangerously close to her cheek. The next downward stroke had her tripping over her own feet, which was something that sounded just like her. She stumbled back and fell. She barely noticed her aching backside when Sif nudged the cool side of her blade against her pulse. Jane felt the sharpened steel and stiffened.

"That's enough, Sif." Thor said, his voice cutting into the sudden tension. "You would care to remember that she _is_ a mortal." He covered Sif's hand with his own, pushing the sword away from Jane's far too delicate skin. He held out a hand to Jane and pulled her to her feet.

Sif reached behind her neck, sliding the sword back into the sheath strapped to her back. "That she is, Thor, that she is." She nodded once towards Thor and then to Jane, her expression closed. She nodded again and then was gone.

"...what was that?" Jane wasn't sure what had just happened. Had she done something to piss off the Goddess?

"Nothing but a moment of fun for Sif." Thor said, tucking a strand of hair behind her hair. He only hoped he was right. He wasn't naïve enough to think that that hadn't been jealousy in Sif's eyes. That could not bode well. But why jealousy? "Are you alright? I am sorry if Sif was...a bit rough."

"Ugh, yea, I'm fine. It probably wouldn't have been so fun for her if I had fought back." Which probably wouldn't have ended so well, either. Sif could beat her to a bloody pulp in a physical battle. But Jane could take her down when it came to physics. All she needed was a little acceptance here, a little worthiness there, right?

"If you had fought back, I would have cheered you on, my sweet Jane."

Jane blushed at the name he gave her. "That's mean. You're supposed to be on her side, not mine."

Thor laughed softly, cupping the side of her neck. His thumb slid over her pulse and the small nick Sif's sword had left. Jane wasn't hurt, though. His heart had swelled with pride when he'd seen Jane wielding that dagger. It was a small weapon, but he could imagine her none the less. He could imagine her as a mighty Goddess. Her skills may lie elsewhere than in brute strength, but he could imagine her none the less...

He traced the cut with his thumb and then lower down, sliding over the bruise darkening her tan skin. A bruise he clearly remembered putting there himself the night before. "Perhaps I should have been more gentle last night..." He murmured.

Her eyes widened and she looked around, as if someone would hear those words and assume the worst. She could feel her cheeks heating. "_Thor!"_ She whispered, even though the courtyard was empty.

"You are most adorable, Jane Foster." Thor said, leaning his forehead against hers.

"No, I'm not."

"Aye, you are, even more so when you blush so shyly." He murmured in disagreement. He could kiss her in private and she would still blush that shade of pink. Even if she was kissing him back.

"I'm not shy."

He laughed softly again and then, "I wish to show you something."

She pulled back at those words, excitement flaring in her eyes. "There's more?"

"Oh, Jane, there is so much more to be seen. But there is one thing I would share with you."

When he spoke like that, Jane wondered how she was ever going to deny him anything. She'd thought she'd seen all there was to see of Asgard. "Alright?" She said, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice.

His hand smoothed down her back, slowly pulling her into his body. "May I?"

She nodded. Of course he would want to fly them there. It was the fastest way to travel, right? At least he was asking this time instead of just whisking her off into the sky.

"Close your eyes."

She didn't ask him why; she trusted him. She closed her eyes without hesitation and felt his arms surrounded her. There was a booming echo in her ears and then she felt the rush of wind beating at them as he took to the sky. She buried her face against his chest, the wind whipping at her hair furiously. She held tightly, waiting for that moment when they would drop from the sky and then they did. She felt the vibrations of his chuckle when she tightened her hold and then her feet were touching the ground.

"Do not open your eyes yet."

There was a roaring in her ears and when he placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her, she could feel the pinpricks of raindrops on her face. He didn't have to tell her; she opened her eyes.

Watery mist enveloped them, springing up from the rainbow waterfall. It towered over her head, crashing down into the crystallized water. It sparkled, swirled with every color. "This is impossible." She whispered breathlessly.

She turned her head to find him standing in the water with the water rippling around his knees. He held out his hand to her. She reached out, but paused. This place was beautiful. So secluded. Their own piece of heaven. Her fingers paused inches from his. "I...I can't swim.

He looked taken aback by that, but he didn't lower his hand. "I give you my word, Jane, you are safe with me."

The cool water welcomed her when she took a step forward and then another. It wrapped around her ankles and then her calves, twisting the silken dress around her calves.

"You really cannot swim?"

"...no. I never really spent too much time in the gym and I never made it on the swim team. I spent all my time in the lab." From the way he looked at her, Jane knew she'd lost him. "Never mind. I just...I never learned."

"I can teach you if you like."

"Ugh, I'd rather stay right here." She said, taking his hand. The water pooled around her waist, cooling her skin. He laughed at her response. "Is there..." She motioned with her hand towards the waterfall."...you know, a secret cave or something behind that?"

He didn't answer, just arched an eyebrow.

Oh, man, there was. This could have been a movie. But this was real. "This is real, isn't it?" Jane said, staring up at him as she lifted the soggy material out of the way of her legs as he led her further out of the shallows. The water was cool, but surprisingly not cold considering. She tugged on her hand, stopping him from drawing her out any further and then dove her hands into the water. She brought the hem of the dress up and tied each end around her thighs and in the middle, forming a pair of make-shift pants. At least now she could move freely.

"Of course it's real." Thor took her hand again and continued backwards into the water. The water rose to his waist and to her ribs. She dug her heels in but he drew her further out.

"Wait." She said, her voice weak. The water rose higher, moving from her ribs to her breasts. Then he brought her up against him and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He took another step back and the water rose to her shoulders. He gripped her hips and lifted her, the water aiding to the weightlessness.

"Wrap your legs around me."

The words were innocent enough, but she blushed anyways. He saw and cocked a smile. "I shall behave, Jane."

Thoughts of not behaving entered her mind when she lifted herself further and wrapped her legs around his waist. But with the choice of not behaving and drowning came, she'd rather not drown. They could misbehave later. Ye God's, she was even thinking like him now.

The water made her weightless as he held her against him, slowly making his way back until the ground dipped. He gripped the back of her thighs and as the water rose up to her neck, she tensed.

"Thor..." His hair was damp beyond his neck, but dry everywhere else. She held him tightly when he loosened his grip and then slowly started to push her away. "Thor."

"I have you, Jane." He said, as if reading her mind. He hadn't expected that small confession from her. "Let go, you silly woman." He murmured when she tightened her legs around his waist. Her fear, even if she was trusting, was amusing.

His voice lowered. "Let go, or I'm going to kiss you."

Her legs immediately released him. His lips curved when he caught her arms and held her afloat.

"Don't you dare let go..." Jane warned softly, her hands sliding over his arms. She kicked vitally, her heart pounding, but she refused to release her hold on his arms.

"I would never."

He was pulling her back into his arms, the water rippling around them. His arm slid around her waist. "Hold your breath." He warned. She didn't say anything but he knew when she complied. So trusting. He tightened his hold and ducked them underneath the water.

For a split second she saw him beneath the water. How could the water be so clear, so crystal like in it's clarity? Their eyes met. She would have gasped if not for the water that would have filled her lungs. There was a rainbow of vegetation beneath them. Thor twisted around, taking them in the another direction. She had no idea what he was doing until they surfaced and she gasped for air in the dim interior. His legs kicked, carrying them further until she felt the shore line and then the sand-bed beneath her back, cushioning her. The waterfall roared behind him, the dark cave cocooning them in.

She gasped and Thor smiled, pushing himself up over her. He brushed the wet strands of hair from her face. "Amazing?"

"_Beautiful." _Jane corrected him. The water hadn't even stung her eyes. The waterfall blocked the light from outside, leaving them in a world of dim wonder.

"I think I deserve a kiss for this beautiful, amazing thing." He murmured teasingly, staring down at her.

"_Aye, perhaps one kiss." _Jane repeated back, mimicking his tone of speech, the way he spoke so elegantly with words. He leaned down. "_One _kiss." She said.

His lips hovered. She closed her eyes, waiting for the press of his lips, that teasing sensation that would linger over her body. Nothing came. She opened her eyes to find him staring down at her, his eyes an unreadable blue. She lifted her hands and pulled his head down to hers.

He didn't move. He shook his head. "No, Jane...a kiss." He said again. He wasn't going to kiss her. He was waiting for _her _kiss. He was waiting for her to press those sweet lips up against his. He was leaving this up to her. When she made no move to kiss him, he chuckled. She was so beautifully shy. "Tis' alright." He whispered against her temple before bracing himself on his forearms to pull away.

She reached up and grabbed him, pulling him back down against her. His arms slid in the wet sand before he grabbed purchase, bracing his hands on either side of her shoulders. She kissed him, a soft press of her lips against his. One side of his mouth curved up. "That is no kiss, Jane Foster. If you are to kiss me, I require a real kiss."

She nearly puckered her lips. That had been a kiss. Nothing more and no less. Well, it had been a small peck. With the echoing roar of the waterfall dulling on her ears, Jane sighed, closing her eyes. Her hands slid over his slick, bare shoulders, tugging him back down against her. She touched her lips to his again and he followed her lead, allowing no more and taking no more than she would give. She tilted her head back and he followed; she touched the tip of her tongue to his lips and he opened, but he didn't plunge.

This was all on her. It was up to her to slide her tongue into his mouth, to pull his into hers with a teasing glide. She could see a world of color behind her eyelids, his taste sinking into her senses. Her sigh was silent between them, her body pliant beneath his. Her hands slid up, her arms lifting so that they were crossed behind his neck, her fingers sliding into his hair. She kissed him and he kissed her back.

She didn't know when, but it could have been an eternity, she pulled back. She pushed his head away, pulling his hair until he finally lifted his head. "Is that good enough?"

"It shall suffice for now." He murmured in return.

She cupped his cheek, his beard scratching her palm with its ruggedness. "Then make it 'suffice'."

He stared down at her. "This is not a wise thing to do, Jane."

"You wanted a kiss."

He laughed softly. "That I did. You gave me what I asked for, Jane. But this...is not wise."

"I can think of nothing the wiser."

"No..." He settled his body fully over hers, his weight pushing her thighs apart. "I do not think you understand, Jane. I do not think you understand...of how it is wise that we do _not _continue this route here." He knew she understood his meaning when her eyes widened, when she felt the hardness between his thighs pressing down against her. He could handle one kiss from her, perhaps more, but he could only take so much.

"I have told you before..." He said, kissing her chin. "...the first time I take you would be in my bed. Not along the shore of a wet, sandy beach." Her kiss had done more than muddle his mind, it had aroused his senses, his body. That was all it took with her. A kiss. He chuckled when her hands persisted on pulling his head back down. "Your kisses are far too potent."

"Are you saying the God of Thunder cannot resist a simple mortals kiss?"

"There is nothing simple about you." He relented and let her pull him into another kiss, her body soft and pliant beneath his. "I will not take you here." He said against her lips.

"Who said anything about taking?" Jane said. She could handle a little kiss. She was sure he could. There was nothing wrong in that aspect. "Keep your pants on and we'll be good."

"Good? There is nothing good about this." He murmured and dipped his head. He bit her earlobe.

Her eyes slid closed. "Figure of speech." But this was probably a little too good. She squeezed her thighs around him and felt his answering grind before he was pulling away to kneel beneath her thighs, sitting on his knees.

"You will cease this enthralling madness."

She wanted to laugh. The way he spoke, sometimes, it was just amusing. She followed him up without a word, sitting up. Before he could stop her, she was throwing herself into his arms and into his lap, straddling him. His hands rose, cupping her hips. "There doesn't have to be any taking." She slid her hand up his smooth, muscled chest. "I've just...your kisses are addicting." She admitted. "I've thought about nothing but touching you. You're just so...so..."

He gave a groaning laugh at her words when her thumb brushed his nipple. "You drive me crazy, Jane Foster." He said before he cupped her cheeks. He tilted her head back, his lips slanting over hers. He'd fantasized about her in his bed and the image was one he'd make reality. Soon. Soon. It was more than a want, more than a need. He'd taken no woman to his bed. He'd had many, but none there. That was reserved for his wi—for someone special—someone like Jane. He was too weak and her plea for his kiss was too much.

It didn't help that he wanted her kiss and so much more.

His hands slid over her thighs, gripping. He bit her bottom lip, sucking her tongue into his mouth and giving her his own. She took him eagerly, rising up on her knees over him. She touched his slick shoulders, his forearms, his neck. His hands formed at her sides, sliding over her back and up again. She broke the kiss, gasping when his hands cupped her ass and were pushing her body upwards so that she was staring down at him.

She watched the top of his head where he was level with her collarbone, the slopes of her breasts. She could feel his hot breath against her skin. Oh, man. Her heart raced when he kissed the skin of her collarbone. "You said no touching." She whispered.

"I did not." He murmured. "I said I would not take you." He was going to regret this when tomorrow came. Twice now he'd been unfulfilled. But he'd bare the pain just to touch her. "It was a kiss you asked for. A kiss you shall have." His lips slid over bare skin and Jane couldn't help but watch as his head moved. Her breathing became more shallow when he followed the dip of her breasts and then in between. His tongue followed. His lips brushed the skin where the bodice began.

"Oh, no you don't." Jane whispered, her heart pounding as she jerked his head back by his hair. If he so much as breathed on her there, she'd probably take him herself. She might end up raping him; could you rape the willing? She doubted it. Bed be damned. But he looked up at her, her hands fisted in his hair. He arched an eyebrow at her words. Don't? Perhaps not the best choice of words; she had told him not to do something.

He moved and wrapped an arm around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides. He was swift, his lips closing around the tip of her right breast through the damp material.

Yes, by morning, he was going to regret this indeed. Already his body was a tight, hammering need. How dare she think to stop him, that she could? He did what was natural to him—he took. This was what he could touch, what he could take while remaining unscathed. He cursed against her and then reached up with his free hand. He yanked the bodice down and the material ripped; his lips and mouth closed around a bare, pink nipple.

Jane gasped. He sucked, he bit and he tugged with his teeth. He didn't stop until his cheeks hollowed, until she gasped in pain at the stinging sensation. She whispered his name. He bit down and she arched in his arms. He twisted his head to the side and her pebbled nipple popped free and then he was jerking down the other side until both her breasts were free and he had the other in his mouth.

Her head fell back, her arms trapped by the one he held around her waist. He bit down harder, sucking until she was gasping out his name again. He immediately brought his hand down to her breasts and cupped the fullness, tugging at her nipple with thumb and forefinger. She was too hot. She was going to need a dunk in that water to cool herself off—

Thor bit down, sensing her wandering thoughts, causing her to gasp. "Pay attention." He whispered against her skin.

"I am." She said, her words almost non-existent as she struggled to focus.

"No." Thor hissed out against her breasts, his mouth releasing her to leave a hot, wet trail that led to her neck. "You will pay attention or you will miss the sound of your voice as you come apart in my arms." His blunt fingertips trailed down her back. "You will come apart in my arms tonight, as you did last night...but this time I want you to imagine my body in yours, stretching you as I take you. Over and over, Jane."

"Oh, God." Jane whispered at the image he provoked.

"I will take you many times to Valhalla." He whispered heatedly. He could imagine the feel of her around him,so hot and tight that he would never survive. He reached between them and gripped the knot that held her make-shift pants in place. He wanted to make her cum again. Once she was tired and sated, she would not be hell on his senses.

Nay, she would always be hell on his senses. She would always be a threat to his awareness.

He gripped the knot in his hand and jerked. It ripped easily, coming apart beneath his hand.

"What are you doing?" Jane garbled out when his hand snaked up her thigh. He'd finally released her arms and she gripped the bulging muscles of his biceps. He didn't answer her. He wasted no time in finding what he wanted. His fingers found the wet heat between her thighs and then thrust three fingers up into her body. She gasped, her head falling back, her eyes sliding closed. He pulled back, twisted his wrist and thrust his fingers deeper.

"This is nothing compared to myself, Jane." Thor whispered, clenching his jaw. She was tight around his fingers, so wet. The thought had his cock pumping, his blood hot. He _wanted. _He was going to hurt her and she was going to be a painful vise surrounding him when he was finally in her. He was a God; she was a mortal. He forced another finger up into her body; four. Stretching her...he wanted her ready when he took her.

Tight. His breath hissed out. Come morning, she was _his_. The moment they were back in residence, he was whisking her off to his private quarters.

Jane bowed her head, wincing at the way his fingers stretched her. All of her senses were focused on where his fingers pushed at her. He was stretching her to the point of burning and _this_ was nothing? She was wincing, torn between pleasure and pain, but she couldn't say no. How much more could there be? He withdrew his fingers and thrust them again, twisting them.

"Do you understand, Jane?" Thor whispered against her breast. He bit down on her nipple again, sucking hard until she was gasping again. He thrust his wrist hard. "The pain you feel now is nothing to what you will feel when I am inside you. But then I will pleasure you beyond any mortal sensation you have ever felt before."

Jane moaned at his words. He was thrusting his fingers over and over, keeping them inside her body and torturing her. He was moving over her then, pushing her into the ground with one hand while the other steadily pumped between her legs. Her eyes slid closed. He bit her ear, kissing the sting he left behind. "Perhaps when I take you it will be like you are a virgin again. Perhaps not. Will you come for me then, my love, like you will now?"

How could anything be so hot? His attitude had changed in a matter of seconds. He'd went from sensually wooing her to forcing this insane, erotic form of pleasure on her. She wasn't into any kinky crap, but she wanted to feel the pain. She wanted to reach down and touch him, to see if he was as hard as he'd felt, but he was doing a hell of a job of leaving her incompetent. "Thor...please..."

"Please what?"

"Damn you." She gasped out, her body arching beneath his, her hips rocking against his pumping hand.

He laughed softly against her neck. "Such words for the one giving you great pleasure." So now she was begging him? He thrusts his fingers and held them deep in her body, his fingers up to his knuckles. She was hot, wet and beyond tight. He pulled his fingers from her body slowly. He lazily trailed his fingers back and forth across her thighs, leaving a hot, wet trail behind before he was bringing those fingers to his lips.

She sucked in a breath when he sucked his fingers into his mouth.

"Your desire is the sweetest feast I have ever had, Jane." He murmured, his eyes never leaving her face. He braced his forearms and lifted his body slowly. "I want more." He said, not hiding the intent of what he wanted. He dipped his head, his hands tugging up the dress around her thighs and then higher.

She couldn't breath, not when he did that. "No." She whispered weakly when he started his slow descent downward.

"Yes." He whispered.

Oh God, he was going to go between her thighs; he was going to kiss her there. The thought terrified her while at the same time turning her on even more. She did the only thing she could think of to stop him. She forced her hand between their bodies and down. Her palm brushed the throbbing hardness beneath his trousers and then her fingers were feathering over him before she was grasping him in her hand.

He tensed above her and then he cursed against her skin. He reared up on his knees above her thighs, his hand curling around her wrist. A muscle ticked in his jaw. "No." He bit out, his pupils dilating when she tightened her hand around him.

Jane shifted beneath him, his thighs on either side of her hips. "Let me touch you. We can both..."

"My control wanes considerably." Thor warned her softly. He was going a little crazy, especially when she gave him a long, slow stroke through his pants. His features tightened.

"There are ways...you know?" Jane whispered.

He shoved her hand off of him before his control broke.

"Just...just let me touch you. You made me cum the other night...let me..."

By Valhalla, he wanted to cum. His cock was throbbing for release, a hard, pounding need and his balls were drawn up tight. "You will cease this or I will not be held responsible for my actions." Maybe he shouldn't have touched her. It was making his need ten times worse. It was a whole different matter if she touched him.

"We don't...have to do anything. Just...let me touch you."

He stared down at her, a muscle ticking in his jaw when she slowly dragged herself out from beneath him. He stared down at her when she sat up, he stared down at her when she moved up onto her knees and then sank down onto them. He didn't say anything, not even when she reached out. She looked up when her hand was inches from his groin. He didn't say anything, just stared down at her.

The muscles in his chest and forearms visibly tightened when she ran her fingers over him through his pants. But he didn't stop her. He just sat there on his knees, his fingers digging into the sand. He didn't say anything when she popped the first four of the buttons on his trousers. Her mouth dried when she popped the next two. She looked up. She froze on the fourth button; his expression was hard, passion ingrained on his features. His eyes were so blue they could have been the sky. With infinite slowness, he lifted a hand. She watched, frozen when he freed that last button.

And Thor waited with a hard, restrained patience. His jaw clenched when she pushed back the material and freed his aching cock. His lids lowered, his eyes watching when her hand paused inches from him and then she was taking him in her hand. Her small hand surrounded his throbbing flesh and Ye God's, her hand could not even compass him. She couldn't even close her hand around him.

He was so hot, the heat radiating from him was enough to burn her. He rose hard and heavy in her hand and she moved her hand from base to tip and then back again. She stroked him again and heard him inhale. She squeezed her thighs together. And he just sat there; he didn't speak. He watched her stroking him, the look in his eyes intense. She swept her thumb over the tip.

He'd lied when he'd said she couldn't make him cum by her hand alone. She could—only her. He was pretty sure she could accomplish that. She stroked him again, experimenting with her motions. He reached up and covered her hand with his own. He needed it harder and tighter. He squeezed her fingers around him, showing her how he liked it. He moved his hand over hers, showing her how he wanted to be touched. He didn't remove his hand until she was doing it on her own. His head fell back, his eyes sliding closed.

Jane squeezed him in her hand, surprised the touch didn't hurt him. That was so insanely hot. She stroked down, watching as the skin pulled tight and a drop of moisture appeared, glistening on the tip. She did it again, her hand sliding over him. Over and over.

He groaned.

His eyes flew open, heated, when he felt liquid heat slide over his cock, grinding. Her hands were cupping his face as she lifted herself, straddling him. "Fuck it." Jane whispered weakly. "Do it. Do it now."

"_Jane." _He bit out viciously, his fingers digging into her hips and then her shoulders. Her words resounded in his brain. One word. Fuck. She was positioning herself so that her body dripped over him, taunting him. His fingers tightened over her shoulders and he slammed her backwards onto the ground, the impact leaving her gasping. His lips twisted in a silent snarl. His arm snaked beneath her waist, jerking her up against his chest. He kissed her hard, his tongue thrusting into her mouth and nearly down her throat.

He gripped her arm in a bruising hold and jerked her to her feet as he stood. He forced his pounding cock back into the confines of his trousers, hissing at the pain. He never released her, just held her to his side.

"W-what are you doing?" Jane gasped out when he suddenly jerked her body against his. She saw Mjolnir drop from his hand and he lifted it towards the sky? They were going back? He didn't warn her, he just took off into the sky with her. Asgard was a blur as he did nothing to slow his speed. Her stomach dropped when they fell from the sky, no warning. They landed on a circular, golden balcony and he dropped Mjolnir without a thought, leaving it caved into the balcony floor. He didn't speak, he just towed her with him through a set of glass doors and a long, empty hallway. His steps were long and precise and she would have fallen if he hadn't been holding her, forcing her to keep pace with him. His hand was a death grip.

He swung open a set of double doors and jerked her into another room. He turned then and she barely had a chance to realize this was a _bedroom—_his room—before he was slamming the door shut. The bed was huge, looming in the corner and growing closer as he dragged her towards it. Her mouth went dry. "Thor." She gasped out weakly; this was it. She was here—they were here and there was no going back. The look in his eyes said that, but that didn't stop the panic from rising. Sex had always been sex. But this...she knew it was going to be something _more_ and it scared the hell out of her.

He towed her towards the bed by her arm, nearly dragging her across the floor in the process. And then he spun around and jerked her forward, spinning her, pinning her between his body and the bed post. He gripped the back of her thighs and hoisted her up against him. Now was not the time to panic, she knew, but dammit—he kissed her, tongue fucking her for all intents and purposes. She moaned, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he drove her completely and utterly out of her mind. He forced her legs up around his waist, keeping her pinned there, trapped between him and the post.

She moaned when his hand worked down between their bodies; she gasped when his knuckles brushed where she was so hot and needy; her eyes flew open when he cursed soundly and then buttons flew—she screamed when he recoiled his hips and _thrust. _

He slapped his palm over her mouth, muffling the scream she gave as he buried himself deep. The groan he gave rumbled in his chest at the sensation, the tight, hot way her body gripped his. She was burning him alive, choking his cock and it felt so damned good. He dropped his forehead against her shoulder, his eyes clenched shut as he started thrusting. He _had_ to move. There was no pretense of a gentle lover to coax her slowly; he _took. _Maybe later they could take things slow, but not now.

He thrust, over and over, forcing his cock into her too tight body. He kept his palm over her mouth, muffling the cries she gave, reveling in the way her teeth sank into his palm. As much as he would like to hear her scream, he wanted it for his ears only. Tonight, that would not be. His hot breath fanned her neck, his lips curling back as he buried himself deep, cursing her for the endless desire she'd put in him.

Jane struggled to breath, her head falling back against the post as he took her, as he fucked her beyond anything she'd ever imagined. Each thrust forced her up against the bedpost, rubbing her up and down, trapped between the two. She'd been right; it didn't matter that he'd stretched her with his fingers, that he'd left her wet enough, he was too big. There had been a burning pain when he'd thrust inside her body, stretching her body past what should have been its limits. But she'd taken him anyways—she still was. He'd paused for only two seconds before he was slamming into her repeatedly, groaning heavily against her neck with each move.

She moaned in pain, in pleasure, when he thrust again and rose up on his tip toes, grinding his balls against her. And he stopped. She forced her eyes open when he removed his hand and cupped her neck. What she saw stopped her breathing, left her heart pounding. He was staring at her, his eyes so blue they were glowing. His face was hard set as he held deep inside her body, throbbing hard. "No." He whispered through clenched teeth. "Not until you're cumming apart in my arms."

She wasn't going to cum. Not this time. She was too stretched and he was too close—he had to be with how hard he was. She was still so lost in him, but not so much as before. The pain had forced her a little closer to reality, but so what? She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his neck. "I'm alright."

"Not yet, but you will be." Thor murmured in return. It took everything he had not to continue thrusting. He was hard as a rock, his body pulled tight to the brink of pain with his need for release. Her body was far too small for his, struggling to accommodate his girth. By Valhalla, she would have to accept him. He was a man of his word—he would not seek his release until he'd given her hers. His hand fisted in her hair, tilting her head down as he withdrew his hips slowly, dragging his cock back, glistening with her arousal. "Look at us, Jane." The sight was so fucking hot. "See how you were made for me." And he slowly pushed back in, watching as his cock disappeared into her body.

And Jane watched. Watched as his cock stretched her body, watched until he was buried deep again. "I can't." She whispered weakly.

"Aye, you can." He smoothed his hands down her sides and around to her ass. He stepped back from the bedpost and then placed a knee on the bed, keeping her flush against him—buried deep—as he tilted them back onto the bed. The bed cushioned them, accepting them as Thor settled over her body and heavily between her thighs.

Jane expected him to start thrusting again, but he didn't. His hands smoothed back damp tendrils of hair from her face. He settled over her, resting on his forearms and then he leaned down and kissed her. Her eyes slid closed when his lips brushed against hers. The kiss was slow, the passion from before still there, just hidden. He kissed her, his tongue sliding over hers. Her body softened beneath his, going slack as she slid her hands over his arms and shoulders and then back down his arms.

Her eyes opened, her body tensing when she felt him move, his hips slowly recoiling to drag his cock out. Her eyes met his when the tip paused, just inches inside of her. And then he was pushing back inside in that same, slow glide. She tensed, expecting the pain from before...but it was dulled, still there, but in the back of her mind. He did it again, watching her, keep his movements slow. Once, twice. Three times. All she felt was the tight sensation of being stretched.

She could feel him deeper in this position, his weight forcing more into her.

"Alright?" He murmured.

She nodded mutely. She was...alright. The pain was still there, but barely. That's why he'd moved them to the bed. That's why he'd kissed her; he'd distracted her, causing her body to relax. His lips curved with the knowledge and he settled more fully over her and did it again. And again. She spread her legs wider to accommodate his hips, squeezing him with her thighs as he thrust. He watched her for a minute more, gauging her reactions before he dropped his head onto her shoulder, his hips moving against hers.

Her eyes slid closed as she felt the thrust and drag of his shaft, felt every vein that pulsed inside her, grinding against her. The next thrust had her whispering his name. He rolled his hips, grinding down against her and she shuddered, arching her back. His teeth tugged at the material on her shoulder, pulling it down. He kissed bare skin as he forced another thrust into her body. He sucked on her flesh, left a stinging bite as with the next thrust, her gripped her ass and hauled her hips up against his.

She moaned.

He chuckled against her skin, but she highly doubted he was amused. The next thrust was a little harder and the one after that came a little quicker than the first. The next thrust had her body tingling.

"Yes, Jane..." He whispered, as if reading what her body said. "Cum for me." She moaned at the words, at the following thrusts he gave that were harder and quicker than the last. His hips were thrusting steadily into her, not at the same violent pace as he had started with, but steady none the less.

"Look at me."

She didn't want to. His hands speared into her hair, tilting her head back against the pillows until she was opening her eyes. He was arched above her, staring down at her, waiting for her eyes to meet his. "Now look at me. Know that I'm taking you." Thor whispered, his voice harsher than he intended. He slapped his hips against hers, thrusting deep. "No pain. Nothing but pleasure." A pleasure that bordered on pain it was so slow. Oh God, he was right.

Her chest heaved as she stared up at him, struggling to breath as each thrust pushed her back to the same place she'd been before. One second she was struggling to accept him and then she was beyond hot, her body on fire with need, with each passing stroke. The next thrust had her digging her nails in deep, marking his shoulders.

"Yes, Jane. Cum for me." Thor bit out, watching the expressions playing across her face. Her nails bit into his shoulders, scoring down his back; he reveled in the pain. Her eyes hued over when they met his again and he thrust deep, his nostrils flaring when she convulsed around him, her body baring down on his in tight, rippling shocks.

She cried out his name.

_She was cumming. _

He snarled and what little control he had left snapped when he felt that first convulsing grip of her body around his. He reared back onto his knees and gripped the back of her knees, forcing her legs up. She was still coming, her body tightening around his, and he started slamming into her. His fingers dug into her skin as his hips pounded against hers. Her cries filled his ears, echoing in the room, louder and louder with each pounding thrust. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed. He growled out her name and released one knee, clamping his palm over her mouth again to mute those beautiful sounds.

Jane had never felt anything so explosive as that orgasm. She hadn't even seen it coming. It had just happened and then she couldn't breath. She bit his palm, her body jolting into the bed with each thrust.

Thor grunted, sweat rolling down his temple as he pounded into her. He could feel it building in the pit of his stomach and tightening his balls. Ye God's, he was not going to last. No where near as long as he'd said—only Jane could wrench his control like that. His hips moved in a frenzy, in and out, pumping until the bed squeaked. The heard board and legs were gilded to the wall and floor but he heard a warning crack as his thrusts neared a frenzy. He bowed his head, hissing against her neck. A growl rumbled in his chest when she tensed beneath him and..._she was cumming again. _

He groaned, the sound torn from his chest as his head fell back. Pleasure roared up from his balls and through his cock and then he was cumming. He didn't think of pulling out; he couldn't think at all. His groan filled the sudden silence as he pumped his seed into her until he had nothing left to give. His sigh filled the room and then he sank against her, his body a weak mass of muscles.

* * *

***Your reviews mean the world to me***


End file.
